Ocean Sun
by Stormcat2002
Summary: A story based on Mikau's and Japas' childhood. From Elementary to University, they met different kinds of people, experienced different kinds of events, and learned a great deal about Zoran Society. (Chapters: 30/30) R&R *Complete*
1. Zora Tadpole

Chapter 1: Zora Tadpole  
  
It was warm. It was warm, and moist. It was like being in a tropical rainforest, yet not quite like that. The place felt as if it was the inside of an egg. Funny. An egg. Was he inside an egg right now?  
  
He felt himself breathing slowly, quietly, through the gills that were located near the side of his still developing head. Though unable to move around freely, he could wiggle a bit. He tried to get more comfortable. What was that? He felt as if someone was talking to him. But with the hard cage around him, he couldn't make much sense out of the muffled words.  
  
Moving around just slightly had sapped most of his puny strength. His breathing slowed even more as he felt drowsiness slowly creeping upon him. He wondered, that would he be able to get out the next time that he awakes, or would it just be another boring day in his little chamber. He wondered if there was anything out there. He wished that he could see. He wished that he could see...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you think that this little guy is going to be as strong as me?" a voice softy asked as a giant brown hand gently shifted the egg to another side so that the warm water could continue incubating it.  
  
"Oh please Quin! Don't nudge the egg! You will disturb him!" scolding, another hand, much smaller, longer, and slender, moved the round sphere back into its original position.  
  
Sighing, the muscular figure stood up. He stretched his neck around a few times before grinning at his mate.  
  
"Okay, now what?" she asked as she saw what was coming next.  
  
He shrugged. "Nothing much. Just admiring the Goddess that is standing in front of me right now."  
  
She smiled as she hugged him. "You are very good at lying, Quin."  
  
He frowned. "But I swear, Lynisana! You ARE beautiful!"  
  
Laughing in a musical voice, she pushed lightly away from him. "Better go and catch dinner. You don't want to starve your wife now, do you?"  
  
Kissing her silver, rubbery cheek, Quin waved a good-bye as he slowly swam out of the underwater cave and into the bare ocean. The blueness of the water consumed him as he swam further and further away.  
  
Sitting down happily beside the ever-enlarging egg, Lynisana looked at it dreamily. She couldn't wait until her child comes out of his little room.  
  
* * *  
  
Living near the Chaotic Rim had its advantages and disadvantages. For one thing, Quin knew that there would be a lot of food swimming around. Then again, the predators near the center of the Rim could have easily come out of their holes and destroy anything that they saw.  
  
Shuddering at the gruesome thought, the Zoran Hero focused on his hunting. Not far away, he saw a King Crab slowly shuffling along the ocean floor. Grinning, he swam forward and pointed out his fingers. With a deep breath, he let loose a blue lightening from the tip of his digits. The electric shock licked at the hard armor of the crab. With a silent scream of agony, the King Crab was fried instantly.  
  
Picking up the night's meal, Quin was prepared to head back. Suddenly, he felt himself being sucked backward. Looking back in horror, he saw a giant whirlpool emerging on the dusty ocean ground. Kicking his finned legs hard, he tried to out pull the great suction. Roaring water sounded like drumbeats. It pressed against the Zoran Hero's many ears. Rocks and ocean plants disappeared into the bottomless fissure.  
  
With a yell, Quin disappeared into the black hole, and everything went silent once again...  
  
* *  
  
It felt like an eternity. It took forever for him to mature. But this was it. He could feel it. This would be the day. This would be the day that he would get out and swim into an unknown world. He could feel his long tail moving back and fourth behind him. He could feel himself breathing confidently. He could feel the enriched energies racing through his small, round body. He could see now, but all around him were red, empty spaces that were covered with sticky strands of uncanny rope. He tried to brush them away with his new tail, but they just stuck onto it like cobwebs. Glaring at them with slight irritation, he began to move toward the edge of his tiny confinement.  
  
Bumping into a hard covering that loomed over him, he stared at the strange wall with much curiosity. No matter, he thought as he rushed upward to meet the wall with his big, round head again. He would get through that obstacle! Falling back a little more, he whipped his tail and slammed into the wall again. This time, the shield had a crack on its smooth surface. Filled with hope, the tiny life form slammed at the weak point again and again. His soft, squishy head changed shape as he continued his assault on the shell. His head was like a balloon. One minute it was round, and the next it was as flat as a plate when it was being pressed against the stubborn shell. His round eyes bulged out of the sides of his head with rhythm.  
  
Finally, with one final push, he shot through the shell and out into the new world. Cold water rushed against him as he swam swiftly through the vast space. He had never felt so alive! He was reborn! He was free! Free!  
  
Wait! Who was that? He turned his head around and stared at a strange figure with his huge blue eyes. Who was that? Could it be? Smelling the scent in the water, he knew instantly. Mom! He swam gleefully toward his parent. His mother laughed as she closed her arms around her tiny child. Sure he was a tiny tadpole *(1), but he would Metamorph later. He would change into a big, strong, Zoran Hero. Just like his father...  
  
"Welcome to your new world, Mikau," Lynisana whispered as tears flowed down her crystal blue eyes. "Welcome to the underwater world after ten years of waiting...*(2)"  
  
~End Chapter 1~  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
:::[NOTE]:::  
  
(1) Tadpoles, in real life, are very small. Yet, the Zora Tadpoles are the size of a very small baby. That's why Lynisana could hug her newborn child.  
  
(2) Zoras normally hatch from the eggs after 5 years. Zoran Heroes took much longer time to hatch. The reason is that Zoran Heroes are a special breed of Zoras. Sure they may 'look' like average Zoras with little differences, but they are much powerful, and much, MUCH more agile than the average Zoras. And since this IS Mikau that we are talking about here, so I made the time to hatch to 10 years.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is a revised story from the previous one. I just noticed that I had many mistakes in the chapters of Ocean Sun, so I remade everything again. I hope that readers would still enjoy the story. I will try my best at putting in descriptions, but as always, I am a poor writer.  
  
Please visit my site at: http://www.geocities.com/zorianhero/ For pictures drawn by me for this story. 


	2. Mikau the Zoran Hero

Chapter 2: Mikau the Zoran Hero  
  
Time flew by like water in a river,  
  
All grew old and they start to shiver,  
  
Grasping the life as it faded away,  
  
Souls flew high as they silently pray.  
  
Time flied when you didn't notice it. Ten years had passed ever since the day that Mikau was born. He was a special little boy. Oh yes. He was not like ordinary Zoras with their weak fins and muscles and all. He was a Zoran Hero, just like his dad. But it wasn't just about being special. Ever since Mikau had gotten rid of his last tadpole trait, he had also inherited the characteristics of both of his parents. He had gotten the brains from his mother, and he had gotten the physiques from his father. With two large, pupil-less eyes like his dad, and the silver skin from his mom, Mikau looked like two different Zoras were being thrown into a giant blender and began to mix together to become a single Zoran Hero. Scary stuff wasn't it? Image yourself being created by two different people using blender and not genes.  
  
Mikau had spent most of his time outside in the ocean playing around. He had made some friends in the mysterious underwater world. He had met Jabu Jabu, the giant belly-fish with a mouth so wide that it could swallow King Zora in a single gulp. Um... yes. Mikau had also made some Biri friends. Well, not exactly 'friends', more like pets. The jellyfish group followed Mikau everywhere. He had fun with them, but when he had annoyed them, the electric discharge from the transparent animals would usually shock him. Rumor has it that Biri taste good when they were alive and all...  
  
One of the games that Mikau had always enjoyed was racing with Jabu Jabu Jr. With his specially designed fin blades that were around his arms, the young Zoran Hero could slice through the water easily. He was always faster than the gigantic fish. In fact, he could be faster than every Zoras out there. He could also pull off moves that seemed like impossible to do. But Mikau did it, and he did it without thinking. Try to imaging shooting through the air like a bullet toward a solid concrete wall. Then try to imaging that just before you crash into the wall, you suddenly lift your body upward in a ninety-degree angle at the very last second. That was what it was like when Mikau was busily glancing back at Jabu Jabu Jr. and had forgot to turn his head around. By the time that he did turn around, he had almost crashed into a reef pole that was sticking out of the ocean floor. What fun huh? Moving around as if there was no gravity. And yes, Jabu Jabu had a son. Meet Jabu Jabu Jr. *Author laughs*  
  
Lynisana always stood near the entrance of the cave (their home). She watched Mikau swimming around, admiring his energy and his wonderful face. Her son's facial expressions were almost like Quin. So innocent... so gentle... so kind...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone had his or her share of the fun for at least the first six years or so. Mikau however, had played and played and played for ten years before his mother had decided that he should get some education. What? He was a Zora! Or at least, a Zoran Hero. You didn't think that he was human did you? Even Zoras had to go to school.  
  
Lynisana had told Mikau about her plans when they were sitting around a giant flat stone that acted like dinner table. On the table were three trouts, two salmons *(1), and ten Shabom. A delicacy really.  
  
"So you see, I think that you need some knowledge in order to survive," Lynisana finished off her speech as she drank some algae from a shell.  
  
Mikau aimlessly poked at his food as he thought about what his mother had said. "I don't want to go to Termina."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mikau looked up at his mom. "I don't want to leave my friends."  
  
Lynisana sighed as she reached across the table and held Mikau's hands. She watched as Mikau continued staring at her with eyes that didn't have pupils in them. "Mikau, please. We can't live like this anymore. Why, the food is getting scarce here. And I don't want to have to worry about your safety whenever you ventured out of this house."  
  
"Mom. I respect your decision. But what you are planning to do is going to hurt me more than it does to you! What about Jabu Jabu and his son? We have a schedule next week or so about a picnic near Hyrule Lake, where a beautiful scenery awaits."  
  
"I want you to think about it, okay? You don't have to answer immediately, but I want you to decide which is better: having fun for the rest of your life and ended up dead by some predators outside, or graduate from school and get a decent job in Termina." Lynisana released Mikau's small hands.  
  
Mikau said quietly: "What would dad choose?"  
  
Silence filled the water as a mother and a son looked at each other. Lynisana felt her throat went dry. She tried to talk but she couldn't. She felt a lump in the throat. Blinking away the tears that began to appear like floods, she stood up. "Think about it, okay? I wish that you will have your answers ready tomorrow morning." She left the dining room and headed for her bedroom.  
  
Mikau sat there by himself. Had he said something that he shouldn't have said? He recalled seeing tears around his mother's eyes. Had he made her cry just because he had asked her about what would his long dead father do in order to make a tough decision such as this?  
  
Why? Why? He didn't want to leave just yet... he still want to see Jabu Jabu. The fish was his only friend, even if Jabu Jabu couldn't talk to him. Mikau felt his heart being torn to pieces. He didn't want to leave; yet he didn't want to disappoint his mother either. What should he do?  
  
Groaning in frustration, Mikau got up and slowly swam to his own room. He quietly went in and drifted onto the bed that was made up of fine lily pads. He sighed as he closed his eyes. What should he do?  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
:::[NOTE]:::  
  
(1) Don't ask me about how did Mikau and his mother get their trouts and salmons in the salty ocean water. First, I know that trouts live in fresh water. Second, I am not sure if salmons live in the ocean. I think they live near a shore or a waterfall of some kind. So...  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is the second chapter being revised. It is longer than the original, and I intend to keep it that way. I hope readers are enjoying this chapter. I know that I am. :D 


	3. Termina

Chapter 3: Termina  
  
The next morning, Mikau reluctantly walked out of his bedroom and into the living room. He slowly peeked around the corner to see if his mother was there waiting for him. Luckily, Lynisana was still in her room, sleeping.  
  
Quietly sneaking out of the cave, Mikau swam to the spot where he usually met Jabu Jabu Jr. He glanced around.  
  
"Jabu! Where are you?" Mikau yelled into the bare land.  
  
Suddenly, a dot appeared in the horizon. Slowly, the dot grew bigger.  
  
"Squeeee!" Jabu Jabu Jr. yelled happily as he swam toward his friend.  
  
The two lonely souls embraced in the middle of nowhere. Mikau laughed as Jabu Jabu Jr. tickled his stomach with his whiskers. Mikau tackled the giant fish playfully. An all-out wrestling began. After a while, both younglings stopped to catch their breath. Mikau sat on the dusty ocean floor as Jabu Jabu Jr. floated gently down beside his friend.  
  
"Listen. I... I have to go," Mikau said hesitantly after a moment of silence.  
  
"Squee?"  
  
"I... my mom wants me to leave this place. I don't know if I can see you anymore."  
  
Saddened by the news, Jabu Jabu Jr. slumped against Mikau's bare shoulder *(1). His tail hovered lifelessly. The young Zoran Hero softly stroked the fish's scaly back.  
  
"I am sorry." Tears began to form around his eyes.  
  
"Squeee..."  
  
The ocean sky began to brighten up as daylight bathed the underwater world. Mikau sat with his friend for a long time. He and Jabu stared at the scenery in front of them. A few fish swam in the distant. A few ocean plants wavered slowly in the currents. Rocks on the seabed glistened as the filtered sunlight shone upon them.  
  
Occasionally, Mikau would point toward the horizon to show Jabu Jabu Jr. an interesting specimen that was swimming around. Jabu would reply with a weak squeak or so.  
  
"Don't worry. I will still visit you whenever I can. It's just that I won't be around much anymore," Mikau lied to his friend as he started to get up from the floor.  
  
"Squeeeeeeeee..." Jabu Jabu nudged the Zoran Hero's silver chest.  
  
Mikau laughed again. He grabbed the giant fish and gave it a big hug. Tears had finally found their way out of the giant blue eyes.  
  
"Goodbye. I will miss you."  
  
Glancing back for the last time, Mikau swam back to his home where preparations of moving were on their way. His mother should be packing up right now. Jabu Jabu Jr. watched the retreating back as it disappeared into the blueness of the water. He hovered, not moving at all. He was going to be lonely again...  
  
* * *  
  
"You ready?" Lynisana asked as she checked the cave for one last time to see if they had left out anything.  
  
Mikau nodded silently as he grabbed the rope. One end of the rope was secured around fourth giant bubbles. Mikau tied the other end of the rope around his waist. He gave it a tug to send the spheres floating toward him. Although young in age, Mikau was surprisingly strong. This was one of the Zoran Hero's traits.  
  
"I am sorry that you have to leave your friend like this. Did Jabu Jabu Jr's father meet you?" Lynisana asked sorrowfully.  
  
"No. Jabu Jabu didn't come. Only his son did."  
  
Heading out toward the door, Mikau didn't say anything. Sighing, Lynisana followed.  
  
* * *  
  
Traveling around the Chaotic Rim was tough. Predators were lurking around everywhere. Lynisana had to glance left and right to avoid being ambushed. Mikau just stared in a straight line like a zombie. He didn't have a friend now. He had left his only friend and for what? To get educated? Screw the education! He didn't want to be alone!  
  
"Mikau, are you okay?" Lynisana asked when she saw that her son wasn't responding to her previous comments.  
  
"Am I okay? Do I look like I am okay? Do I act like I am okay?" Mikau muttered as he swam forward.  
  
Lynisana sighed. "Mikau, don't do this to me. You know as well as I do that we can't stay there forever."  
  
Not replying, the Zoran Hero continued kicking his legs hard. Fins on his arms sliced through the water. Lynisana had to swim double the effort in order to keep up to her son's superior speed.  
  
Finally, noon came.  
  
Mikau had caught a fresh salmon a few miles away from their resting place. He brought the meal back to his mom. They were in a place where boulders and reefs stood up like statues. It was the safest place. The rest were open space. Using his blade to cut the fish in half, MIkau took a piece and started to chew. Lynisana stared him in deep thought. The young Zoran Hero avoided his mom's gaze.  
  
"I am not hungry. You want my share of the food?" she offered as she pushed the salmon meat away from her.  
  
Mikau stopped eating. He gulped and laid his food beside him. He looked up into his mother's eyes. "Just because I don't want to talk that doesn't mean you have to give up your food."  
  
"No, you got it all wrong. I seriously-"  
  
"Look. I am tired, frustrated, angry, and most of all, hurt. So stop giving me those bullshits about how you cared for me and everything."  
  
"Mikau!" Lynisana yelled with rage. "How dare you speak to me like that? Why, I've never..."  
  
"We should get going. Finish up your lunch."  
  
Without looking back, Mikau swam out of the rock pillars and headed for their belongings. Lynisana sat there in silence. What had she done? Had she destroyed Mikau's life because of her decision? Because of her decision to seperate Mikau from his only friends? Mikau seemed as if... as if living was pointless right now...  
  
* * *  
  
The outline of Termina City could be seen faintly. Mikau and Lynisana were tired to the bone as they swam slowly. Termina City was actually in an enormous cavern. Outside, there were guards patrolling the area.  
  
"Let me do the talking all right?" Lynisana said as she came to a guard.  
  
"What do you want?" the muscular Zora male asked as he pointed his spear toward the stranger.  
  
"We are moving into Termina. Could we get in?"  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Lynisana Loencraft and my son, Mikau Loencraft."  
  
Taking the documents away from her hands, the guard swam away and talked to his partner further back. After a while, he came back.  
  
"It looks okay. Go in from gate three. Don't make any troubles," he said as he looked at Mikau and his arm blades. "Are those weapons?"  
  
"No. I got these the day that I had transformed from Zora Tadpole and into a Zoran Hero," Mikau snapped. His mother grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Zoran Hero eh? So you are not a true bred Zora, am I correct?" the guard sneered.  
  
"What do you care?" Mikau retorted.  
  
"Mikau..." Lynisana said nervously.  
  
"Tough words from a little kid like you. Better not let me catch you wandering around in the city. Otherwise I might mistake you as a shark and kill you," the Zora threatened as he turned away.  
  
Glaring, Mikau headed toward gate number three. The bubbles, as usual, trailing behind closely. Sighing a relief, Lynisana swam after her son quickly.  
  
The streets in Termina were beautiful. One thing that had attracted Mikau's attention was the light coming from the ceiling of the massive cave. There were holes drilled into the solid rocks and florescent fish were being placed there *(2). The fish gave off this soft orange light that could hypnotize people. The light lit up the place efficiently. Even though Zoras didn't usually need any stepping pathways since they could swim in the water, but there were stones being cut into various sizes and shapes to make a unique walkway. Stores were opened on the side of the roads. Plants from remote destinations were being planted around the buildings to form a beautiful picture. Currents had made those many-colored leaves trembling around as if they were dancing.  
  
Although she had been in Termina before, but even Lynisana had to gasp at the environment. Why, it was such a wonderful place.  
  
There were many Zoras moving to and fro. Some had to get to work, and others had to go to schools that were located around the area. Many of them did not notice two new strangers swimming among them. But some did. And those that did see the aliens quickly swam away as they saw Mikau's arm blades. 'Rolling' his eyes, the Zoran Hero continued pushing through the crowds. Those that got pushed were surprised at the little boy's strength. What was even more surprising was that the part where the blades had touched was bleeding slightly.  
  
"Mikau, contract your fins," Lynisana said when she saw angry glances directing toward them. She called those arm blades 'fins'. She didn't want to think that they were weapons. Instead, she saw them as a tool that could help navigating around the water more easily.  
  
Grumbling, Mikau did what he was told.  
  
After a few more minutes of shoving around, cursing, yelling, and apologizing, the two Zoras *(3) had found their new home. Opening the door, Lynisana went in first. After checking to see that everything was all right, she motioned Mikau to come in. Opening a jar containing florescent fish, Lynisana lit up the house by placing the fish into holes near the top of the walls in every room. The place was nearly empty. Only a few old furniture were lingering here and there in a few spots. Mikau released the rope from his waist. A rope mark was on his silver rubbery skin. The bubbles slowly drifted down and bounced on the floor a few times before settling down to a stop.  
  
"Well, what do you think of our new home?" Lynisana asked as she came into the living room to help Mikau unpack.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"After we unpack, I will bring you to one of the schools okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They didn't say anything else after while they worked. Realigning the chairs and the tables, and putting their stuff into different rooms had taken up most of their time. By the time that they had finished the work, it was already afternoon, around four o'clock.  
  
Lynisana sighed as she finished a cup of algae, her favorite drink. "Alright then! Let's go."  
  
Mikau swam out the door and Lynisana locked the house using fish bone lock and fish bone key.  
  
"Where do we go?" Mikau asked.  
  
"We will go to the nearest Elementary School first. Then if they don't accept you, which I doubt it, then we will go to another school that is further away from home."  
  
The young Zoran Hero eyed his mom suspiciously. "How did you know how far the schools are away from us? And how did you know where the schools are located?"  
  
Lynisana smiled. "I came here a few times last year. Also, I came here for our honeymoon with your dad."  
  
Mikau watched as Lynisana gracefully took the lead. A few ordinary Zoras quickly moved away to avoid collision as she came dangerously close to them. Mikau wondered if he had been too hard on his mother. After all, she did care for him and love him for many years up till now. Just because she thought getting an education for him was a good idea, and had accidentally taken him away from his only friends, that didn't mean she hated him or something like that.  
  
Shaking his small head, he headed toward the registration office with his mom.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 3~  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
:::[NOTE]:::  
  
(1) Zoran Heroes don't wear any clothing, and same thing applies to the other normal Zoras. However, some females Zoras do wear some clothes to hide their more private spots as in an act of modesty.  
  
(2) The florescent fish could live without food for a long time. And with the way they glow, they make a perfect lighting source in Termina. Orange colored light, isn't that beautiful?  
  
(3) Zoran Heroes are Zoras. But since their appearances and characteristics are different than the average Zoras, that's why they have a different name. So instead of calling themselves Zoras, they call themselves Zoran Heroes to avoid confusion. Are you confused right now? :D  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This chapter took longer time to revise simply because I wrote it over again in a totally new plot. So readers couldn't see the original story in here. I don't think that I need to talk more than necessary here. So... stay tuned for chapter 4! 


	4. School

Chapter 4: School  
  
The Sealoft Elementary School was not far away from home. Mikau and Lynisana reached the building with no difficulty, aside from the fact that students were staring at the Zoran Hero's unique characteristics. The two new immigrants swam into the school and into the office, where, a bored secretary was doing a pile of paper works.  
  
"What do you want?" the secretary asked rudely when she saw shadows looming over her.  
  
"Hi, we are new here. I want my son to study in this school. Can you help me register his name?" Lynisana smiled as she greeted the female Zora over the desk.  
  
Mikau glanced at the nameplate on the counter: Unisle Haylum.  
  
"Pay the fees, two hundred rupees," Unisle said without looking up. She picked up a form on the side and tossed it over the counter. "Fill the form, and give it to me. Then you can get your asses out of here and wait for further announcements."  
  
How rude! Lynisana thought with irritation as she grabbed the sheet of paper and began to fill it out with a reed pen. She completed it and handed back to the secretary.  
  
Unisle looked at it for a while. Then she tossed it back. "Your son can not enroll into grade four. He has to start from grade one."  
  
Lynisana was dumbfounded. "Why? He is ten years old already."  
  
Unisle sighed impatiently. "Because he doesn't have enough Education Credits! What are you? Stupid?"  
  
"Surely there must be a way to-"  
  
"I said: He. Doesn't. Have. Enough. Education. Credits!" Unisle exploded.  
  
"I hear you just fine!" Lynisana had finally lost her grip over her temper. "Do you have manners or what?"  
  
The secretary stood up, red in the face. "Get out! And get that freak of yours out of here too! We don't want any mutants here!"  
  
Now Mikau was angry. Sure, saying he was strange was fine, but freak? Monster?  
  
"Watch it lady. Otherwise your head will go rolling across the floor like a Water Ball," he threatened while narrowing his eyes. His arm blades began to extend slowly.  
  
The rude Zora was taken aback. Her face was slightly pale. "That's it. I am calling the patrols. When they get here, let's see how tough you can be, BOY!"  
  
Lynisana grabbed Mikau's hand as she headed out. "Come on. We can go to another school. This school is filthy."  
  
"I can assure you that no other school will accept your son!" Unisle screamed with anger.  
  
* * *  
  
Furiously swimming through the crowds, Lynisana was angry. How dare she called her son a freak?  
  
"Mikau, you are not a freak. You are as normal as any Zoras could be."  
  
Mikau didn't say anything. All these running, swimming, yelling, pushing, and unpacking were tiring him out even if he was a Zoran Hero.  
  
"We will go to another school that is further away."  
  
They turned and turned. It was like a maze. Luckily, Mikau could grasp the direction well. They were heading toward the northern section of the city. Their house was at the south. A yellowish building came into view. It was bigger than the last school. Its name was Sunrise Elementary School. Pushing through the revolving door (gasp!), they entered the building. A few students were still around even when the class was over. Mikau looked at them with curiosity. Look at those weak muscles, Mikau thought as he saw that other students were staring at him too.  
  
Lynisana turned into an opening in the wall. It was the office.  
  
"Hello there! My name is Trifanry, how may I help you?" another female secretary smiled at the new comers.  
  
Well, at least she was polite, Lynisana thought.  
  
"Hi. My son, Mikau, needs a school to study. Can you accept him and allow him to start in grade four instead of grade one?"  
  
Trifanry's smile grew wider. "Why, of course! Does he have enough Education Credits?"  
  
Baffled, Lynisana said slowly: "No. But is there another way other than the EC (Education Credits)?"  
  
The secretary clicked her tongue. After a long thought, she pulled out a piece of paper. "Well, yes. All you have to do is fill out this form, but you need to enclose with six hundred rupees. Four hundred is for the EC, and the other two hundred is for the school. I know this might sound a lot to you, but it is the only way."  
  
Gratefully taking the form, Lynisana thanked her.  
  
"Don't mention it. Once you fill out the form and give me the money, your son will be okay. He will start grade four the day that he returns with it. Sounds all right?" Trifanry grinned.  
  
Again, Lynisana thanked her.  
  
"Oh! By the way, we don't allow weapons here."  
  
Both Lynisana and Mikau were puzzled. "What?"  
  
The secretary pointed at Mikau's arms.  
  
"I got these the day that I was born. They are fins, not weapons. Still, they cut. I will contract my fins when I have class." Mikau said quietly.  
  
"Fine with me. Just be sure to tell the teacher about your uniqueness. Have a nice day!"  
  
* * *  
  
Heading back home, Mikau and Lynisana had to cross a street that was unmanned. The street was dirty. The road had potholes. Pieces of fish meat and bones were floating around. Stray Zoras sat on the side of the street with their back against the buildings. Their body was filthy, covered in mud. Most of the buildings had dents and cracks. A few were complete, but there were many unexplained markings that were made by hoodlums that lived near the area. Windows were shattered, and doors... well the doors were barely hanging on with smashed hinges. Some didn't even have hinges. They were nailed into place with fish spines. The florescent fish were rare. Most of them were dead and needed a replacement. The lighting in this tough neighborhood was extremely bad. People could hide in the shadows and ambush their victims.  
  
Hurriedly, Lynisana and Mikau swam away from the street and into their normal areas.  
  
"Mikau, I want you to promise to me that you will be extremely careful when you cross this street," his mom ordered when they were near home.  
  
"I promise," Mikau answered instantly.  
  
Lynisana frowned. Mikau would never make a promise this fast. God, was Mikau still angry with her?  
  
"I hope you can keep it..." she said under her breath.  
  
Swimming into the house, Lynisana began to prepare dinner. Mikau went into his bedroom and began to arrange his items into suitable places. After an hour, his mom called him to supper. The meal went along in silence. Mikau didn't look up from his plate. Finally, Lynisana tried to break the tension by making some conversations.  
  
"You want some more Shabom?" Lynisana asked. Shabom was Mikau's favorite food.  
  
"No." "How about some seaweed?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sighing, Lynisana stopped eating. "Why are you acting like this?"  
  
Mikau looked up. "What do you mean? I didn't act anything."  
  
"Yes you did. You act as if you hate me. You act as if everything I show to you is nothing. What is wrong with you?"  
  
Anger suddenly lashed out in Mikau's head. His felt his pulse began to quicken. He felt his blood pounding. "You know what you did. You made me lose my only two friends in my life. Now I am lonely. Just because you lost dad that doesn't mean I have to be like you!"  
  
Getting up from his rock seat, Mikau left the table and went into his room. He slammed his new door shut with a bang.  
  
Lynisana stared at the food. After a while, she finished her meal and began to clean up. She got into her own bedroom and turned in.  
  
Later that night, Mikau cried himself to sleep.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 4~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is fairly straight forward, so there is no explanation section above this. Mikau had trouble controlling his emotions. Losing a friend was bad enough, but losing two of his best friends had almost killed him. Though in the beginning he looked as if he was tough and strong. But inside, he was weak and scared. What will happen to Mikau eventually? Stay tuned. 


	5. Happening all on the First Day

Chapter 5: Happening All on the First Day  
  
Take me with you to the ocean blue  
  
Full of surprises oh they're huge,  
  
Spending time with you makes me smile,  
  
I would follow you to the many miles.  
  
The next morning, Mikau came out of his room with a bubble containing his school supplies. He skipped breakfast, saying that he was not hungry. He left for school in silence. His mother stood in the doorway, watching him slowly disappeared within the crowds.  
  
Trying to forget about his problems, Mikau admired the shapes of the stores that were on the side of the streets. Millions of different designs, and all of them blended in with the environment so well. He would ask the store managers about their choice of shapes later on. Suddenly, Mikau slammed into another person.  
  
"Whoa! Watch it kid!" a skinny Zora pushed him away. He was a head taller than Mikau.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sorry? That's it? Just sorry?"  
  
Mikau sighed. He was not in the mood for this. "What do you want then?"  
  
Grabbing the Zoran Hero by the shoulder, the stranger pulled him into a side alley. Mikau noticed that he was in the northern section of the city already. He didn't know that he had walked so far away. Fear gripped him like a vice. This was the part where robbers and thieves dwelled. Mikau could see the blood stains on the graffiti walls. He could see beggars sitting on the dirty floor. Mikau's heart quickened its pace.  
  
The skinny stranger threw Mikau against a wall. "Give me your money."  
  
Mikau stopped breathing. He felt his arm blades slowly extending out of his skin.  
  
"I said, give me the money!"  
  
Without warning, Mikau slashed at the robber's face. A slight red line appeared just below the eyes.  
  
"Aaargh!" the attacker clawed at his face. He drifted backwards.  
  
Mikau quickly dodged to the right to avoid the kick that was coming at his stomach.  
  
"You will wish that you had never been born on the surface of this planet!" the skinny Zora screamed with rage. He began to chase after his victim.  
  
Mikau swam with full speed. He had the advantage since he was a Zoran Hero. Swimming at top speed was like flying through the air. The only problem was: where could he hide?  
  
"Ptss! Over here!" a voice suddenly appeared on the right. Mikau turned his head as he stopped immediately. "Get over here!"  
  
The Zoran Hero hesitated.  
  
"What are you waiting for? You want to get caught? Hurry up!" the voice urged.  
  
Growling, Mikau swam into a dark hole in the wall. A large boulder instantly blocked the entrance. The pursuer passed the spot and disappeared. Inside was a small chamber. It was dark, extremely dark. The room smelled like... like... like Like Like? Unexpectedly a florescent fish began to appear and lit up the area. Mikau screamed in surprise. In front of him was another Zora. He was about the same age as Mikau, but he was untidier. Two overgrown fins fell down his head and covered his eyes. He had the same colored skin as Mikau, but it was covered in mud. He had a longer tail than the Zoran Hero, but he didn't have arm blades. He had a grin on his face.  
  
"You are new here aren't you?" the strange boy asked as he circled around Mikau slowly. He occasionally poked the Zoran Hero, trying to understand the differences between him and the new boy.  
  
Mikau jerked away from the touch.  
  
"Not used to be around with other people?"  
  
Mikau didn't say anything. He looked around the room. The room was bare. A few poles were leaning against the walls. Cracks were everywhere. The paints were scraped off. It looked like a construction zone. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in a secret hiding place of mine."  
  
Mikau turned around and faced the kid. "Why did you help me?"  
  
The boy shrugged. "Dunno. Just felt like wanting to help a poor soul."  
  
"Why are you so dirty?" Mikau questioned as he observed the Zora in front of him.  
  
"Why are you so clean?" the boy smiled. He noticed the bubble hovering around Mikau. "You better get to school soon. You are late."  
  
Realization suddenly flooded into his brain, Mikau thanked him and swam to the boulder. He pushed it away with ease and swam out. The kid marveled at the Zoran Hero's strength. We will meet again soon, he thought, I hope...  
  
* * *  
  
Mikau had barely reached Sunrise Elementary when the bell rang. He rushed into the office, slammed the form onto the counter, said a goodbye, and headed up to the second floor where his class awaited. He burst into the room, and immediately froze. Twenty pairs of eyes stared at him, including the teacher.  
  
"Hi there. You are just in time. Pick a seat and sit down. We are starting the class," the teacher said with warmth as she smiled at Mikau.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Mikau chose a spot near the back of the room, right beside a circular window. He pushed aside the sea plant that was growing near his table. His table was made from the combination of corals and reefs. His seat was a boulder with a soft sponge patting. Not exactly comfortable.  
  
"Alright class! Settle down now and we will start by taking attendance. Efident Raver."  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Jaklen Misacra."  
  
"Here!" And the list went down. Mikau took the time to survey the classroom. It was fairy big. It was a circular shaped room with three windows; one on the right, one in the middle, and one on the left beside Mikau's table. Outside the window was a beautiful garden with many different species of plants and animals. Mikau turned his head around and stared at the students in the room. None of them were a Zoran Hero. He was alone.  
  
"Mikau Loencraft."  
  
"Here..." he replied slowly.  
  
A few students turned to look at him. Mikau stared them back. He saw that female Zoras wore some kind of clothing, but male Zoras did not. One kid in front of him wheeled around and gave him a smile. Mikau frowned. His fins on his legs twitched a bit. He was not used to have so many people around him.  
  
"Good morning everyone! My name is Cresent. No last name, just Cresent. Let me welcome you back from your summer vacation *(1). You guys are in grade four now, and I expect you to behave like one. Understand?" the female teacher said as she slowly swam between rows of chairs and desks.  
  
Heads nodded in agreement.  
  
"Good. Now, we will start the class by doing some introduction about yourself. After all, each year you are with different students. How about we start from the very back of the class? Mikau... is that your name? Ah good! Let's start with you."  
  
The young Zoran Hero trembled with fear. "M-m-me? W-what do I say?" he stammered.  
  
Cresent spread out her arms wide. "I don't know. Anything about yourself that you want to share to the class? Stand up please, so that everyone can see you."  
  
Mikau sat on his boulder like an anvil.  
  
"Well? Come on, don't be shy. Stand up." she urged.  
  
Reluctantly, he stood up and faced the class. Everyone in the room gasped. Mikau looked at them, confused. Suddenly, he noticed that his arm blades were extended out. They always did that whenever he was having trouble controlling his emotions. Even Cresent was astonished by the display.  
  
"I... I-uh..." Mikau didn't know what to say.  
  
"Maybe you should tell us more about those fins of yours..." Cresent spoke as she locked her gaze on the Zoran Hero's weapon.  
  
"Yea! What do they do?" one student squeaked.  
  
"They... they are used for swimming..."  
  
"That's it? Sure looks like blades to me," another student pondered.  
  
"Well... they can slice meat all right. I am sorry. I tried to hide my fins away from people's eyes," Mikau felt his face burned. God, his legs were trembling right now.  
  
"Well, it's okay. Sit down now. We will go to the next student, ah Urchinue! Will you stand up and tell everyone about yourself please?" the teacher moved onto her next target.  
  
Mikau gave a big sigh of relief. He slumped down on his seat. His breath was rapid. I so do not want to do this anymore, he thought bitterly.  
  
The morning class came and went by pretty fast. They had a small break in between the first and the second period. No one came to talk to Mikau. They stayed far away from him because he was different than they were. Soon, it was lunchtime. Mikau wondered if anything else would happen on him without prior notice. He hated his life. Being lonely was not fun at all.  
  
~End Chapter 5~  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
:::[NOTE]:::  
  
(1) Even schools in the Zora World have summer and winter vacation. What a relief huh?  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I tried to capture what Mikau would do when he had to face a problem, or a situation. This chapter is as close as I can get. It is really hard to imagine Mikau getting angry, scared, and... I don't know, shy? After all, he only appears in the Majora's Masks. I suck at writing... 


	6. Fading Light

Chapter 6: Fading Light  
  
Cafeteria was located near the center of the school. It was circular shape, as the same as any other rooms in the building. About six doors were around the feeding area, providing entrances and exits for the students. The amount of doorways was surprisingly effective, as many Zoras rushed into the same place at exactly the same time. Mikau swam over to the long line up. He picked up a plate. That day's menu contained: bass with seaweed, catfish with Biri, salmon with lemon (!), and eel with algae. These were probably not the type of meal that we would choose to eat. However, to Mikau it was like a delicacy. His mouth was already watering just by staring at the food that the chefs were serving.  
  
"Yo! Stop drooling and take something!" someone yelled in the back of the line.  
  
Shaking his head, Mikau grabbed two plates of salmon, one plate of eel and one plate of catfish. He then rushed over to the drinks section and got himself a cup of Gumpian Cactus juice. It tasted like... it tasted like honey mixed with water. A lot of students stared at him, but mostly at the plates that were balancing dangerously on his arms and his head. Mikau quickly found a spot away from the crowds. He set the plates down and took a seat. He first drank some juice, and then he began to pick up the salmon (his favorite) and-  
  
"Hi. You are new here aren't you? My name is Petanton Yek." a student stopped in front of him.  
  
Mikau sighed as he placed the fish back onto the plate. Must he be disturbed when he didn't want to?  
  
"Mind if I sit here with you?" he asked politely.  
  
"Actually, I-" Mikau started.  
  
"Good! Thank you so much!" slamming his books onto the table, the kid took a seat directly across Mikau. He stared at the pile of food. "My, you eat a lot!"  
  
"Yea? Well, I am very hungry."  
  
"That's a lot for a boy that is the same age as I am," Petanton said as he nodded.  
  
Mikau didn't say anything else. He picked up the salmon again. He was going to bite down when he noticed that Petanton was staring at his food greedily. Mikau wanted to start eating but he couldn't, not with that boy looking at him eat and drooling all over the table, er salt water.  
  
"Is it okay that I take a small bite out of your eel? I don't have the money to buy food," Petanton finally asked.  
  
Mikau wanted to slap the fool's face with his fish. He bought the food for himself and himself only. And right now, he was not very fond of the students around him, especially Petanton. Just by looking at the Zora made his blood boil for no reason.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Just take the whole fish and stuff it down your throat!" Mikau snapped angrily.  
  
"Thank you! You are so generous!"  
  
Obviously, the poor kid didn't realize that Mikau was planning to slice his throat with the arm blades. Then again, it wouldn't be polite if he did it right on the spot. Just think about the mess that he would create. He would do it after school...  
  
"No," Mikau shook his head guiltily. What was he thinking? He was so young and all, and he had already started to have these disturbing thoughts forming in his head?  
  
"Wafphmm?" the young Zora asked with his mouth stuffed full. A fish tail was dangling out of his mouth.  
  
The Zoran Hero picked up his salmon for the last time. He brought the fish forward. He could smell it. He could almost taste it. He could-  
  
"Ack! Aahck!" Petanton choked on his food.  
  
Mikau slammed his head on the table. He angrily grabbed his meal by the tail and gave the Zora in front of him a hard slap on the back of the neck.  
  
"Pahtooy!" a piece of bone flew out and floated away. "You saved my life! Thank you so much!" Petanton cried. "I could kiss you right now only I won't!"  
  
That was NOT what I intended to do, Mikau thought. He looked at his plates and realized that he didn't want to eat anymore. He got up and prepared to leave.  
  
"You have to go? So soon? I was thinking that maybe we can be friends and exchange address and-"  
  
Mikau swam away swiftly. He submerged with the crowd and disappeared.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The afternoon classes were not the best either. In fact, it was worse. Singing? Puh-leeze. Art? My god.  
  
Mikau almost fell asleep in the class, but he suddenly jumped awake at the teacher's hoarse yelling when the whole class began to sing elementary songs.  
  
"You know what, you guys? Why not let's sing Ocean Sun? I don't really like the Frog song." Cresent proposed when she couldn't bear the off- key voices any longer. "It is a very famous song that many people know and it is not difficult to sing. In fact, I think it will suit to your level well."  
  
"We don't know how to sing that!" a few squeaky voices appeared.  
  
"I can teach you. Let's start slowly okay? I will sing the whole song once, and you guys listen. Then we go over line by line. Sounds fair? Okay, let's start," Cresent cleared her throat.  
  
  
  
"Sun raised up and blazing red,  
  
Clouds flew over and they sped,  
  
Ocean water flowing free,  
  
Ocean life form swam with glee.  
  
  
  
Sunlight filtered with sense of peace,  
  
Blueness appeared with increase,  
  
Life flourished with no boundaries,  
  
Death came up with no sprees.  
  
  
  
Seeing the sun rising high,  
  
Your hopes went up and forever in the sky,  
  
You wished that you could one day fly,  
  
You embraced the world with a hi.  
  
  
  
Even when you slept at night,  
  
In your dreams there were no fights,  
  
You dreamed of a wonderful land,  
  
You smiled at the rare tideland.  
  
  
  
Ocean Sun..."  
  
  
  
The teacher's voice died down slowly, gently. The whole class was silent. No one moved. No one seemed to be breathing.  
  
Now Mikau was at his full attention. Something about that song had triggered his memory. He couldn't grasp it. He knew that the meaning of the song was familiar to him. What was it? When Mikau looked at students talking and laughing with each other about the new song that they had learned, he suddenly knew. He was alone. He didn't have a friend.  
  
* * *  
  
The last bell rang. Every single Zora rushed out of the building and out into the streets. Adults screamed as the kids overwhelmed them. Mikau was the last to leave. He slowly swam down the road with his head down. The light emitted from the lighting fish seemed to darken with him.  
  
And this situation continued on for well over a week. During that one very long and very lonely week, Mikau had changed significantly. He didn't like to talk anymore. He was not friendly to the others. In return, the students began to make fun of his weirdness and his special identity as a Zoran Hero. They would call him 'fish' and 'freak' and 'monster' every time they saw him. Mikau just gritted his teeth and didn't say anything. He began to eat less, and he moved around much slower than before. This was a bad sign for a Zoran Hero. If he kept up like this, he would die.  
  
Finally one day, just as Mikau was going to swim home alone again, his teacher, Ms. Cresent, told him to wait up.  
  
"Mikau Loencraft! Hold on for a second!" Cresent swam after her student. In her right hand carried an oversized briefcase made from whale skin.  
  
"Yes?" the Zoran Hero stopped for his teacher. He looked tired and frustrated. He had lost some weight. He had black eye spots.  
  
"I have something that I need to ask you about," Cresent puffed as she moved along side of Mikau. "Why is it that I always saw you sitting in the back of the class by yourself? You didn't even participate in our class discussions. And by the goddesses, what happened to you? You are getting skinner everyday!"  
  
Mikau shrugged. He just wanted to be left alone. He felt so tired.  
  
"Mikau, I want you to know that you can tell me whatever problems that are in your mind. Let me help you."  
  
Mikau turned his head around and stared at the female Zora with his giant diluted eyes. For the first time, Cresent noticed that he didn't have any pupils. All the Zoras had them, but Mikau didn't.  
  
"Why are you trying to be so nice to me?" Mikau said. "I know what you think about me in your mind. Just leave me alone. Also, take in consideration that I have potential to kill you and your family and everyone else here. Maybe then, you won't have to put on that gentle mask of yours anymore."  
  
While the teacher was still pondering at his words, Mikau immediately turned into a side alley and melted away within the darkness of the shadows.  
  
"My god..." Cresent said slowly with disbelieve.  
  
* * *  
  
Screw the teacher! Screw the school! Screw the others! Mikau thought angrily as he charged down the dark, small path. The florescent fish were barely shining up in the city cave walls. He hated his life. He hated of what he had just said to his teacher. Now she would probably tell his mom about it. God! How could he be so blind? What was happening to him? Was he changing without himself knowing it?  
  
He bumped into a Zora. "Move out of my way if you want to live!" Mikau screamed as he brought his eyes up.  
  
It was the kid that had saved him a week ago. The untrimmed fins had covered the eyes again. Dirty as always. The kid grinned foolishly.  
  
"What? You don't like to see me? Okay, I will leave." Turning around, the poor Zora began to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Mikau grabbed him by the arm.  
  
Turning back, the kid smiled. "Yea?"  
  
Mikau released his hold awkwardly. He rubbed his hand on his hip to get rid of the mud stains. "Um... I was... I was wondering... what is your name? I haven't thanked you for saving me yet."  
  
He laughed. "I was also wondering when you would ask that question. It's been a long time since I had somebody to talk to. Everyone here is just nuts. They are crazy and... Never mind. My name is Japas Zygran. What's yours?"  
  
Mikau felt his throat went dry. "Uh..."  
  
"Forgot your name?"  
  
"No! No... My name is Mikau Loencraft."  
  
"Hey, awesome name! By the way, I have noticed that you are quite different than the rest of the people in Termina, very interesting." Japas swam forward and stopped beside Mikau. His dirty shoulder could almost touch the Zoran Hero's clean, silvery skin. Mikau moved back a little by instinct.  
  
"I am different? Yes I am bloody different! Must everyone ask me that same damn question every minute?" Mikau felt his anger began to surface again. "Stop asking me that question! Why is everyone treating me like I am some kind of ferocious shark that can bite his or her head off? What am I? A new breed of species that could be in an encyclopedia of the Ocean Life Series? A rare animal that people could see and point and feed in a circus?"  
  
Japas flinched a little. "Calm down. Geezes. I am only asking out of curiosity. Sorry if I had offended you. I will tell you more about myself if you have time. I want to be your friend. I am... I am sort of lonely in a way. I only have one friend in my entire life, but I want to make more friends."  
  
Mikau took in a deep breath. He had a headache.  
  
"You know, instead of floating right here, why don't you come over to my house? That way at least me and you can have a seat," Japas asked as he swam in circles around his new buddy. "Also, you don't look too well."  
  
Mikau hesitated. He should be heading back home. He shouldn't trust Japas. He had only met him for, like, a few minutes ever since that day? But then...  
  
"Sure. Lead the way, Japas."  
  
Japas grabbed Mikau's wrist and began to move. Mikau held onto his bubble and to try to keep up with the pace. Who cares about going home late? At least he had met someone that was not afraid of him, and someone that did not tease or make fun of him. In fact, let his mom worry. He needed to let out all the loneliness that had been bottling up inside his mind. Strange, he felt comfortable when Japas was around. He felt as if all of his anger were dissipated.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 6~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I have discussed this chapter with my friend, or rather, this story with my friend a night ago on the phone. She said that her portrait of Mikau was somehow, lighter, than what I have done. She said that in her imagination, Mikau was more of a happy-go kind of a person (well, something like that, or at least the mood is lighter.). But for me, I think that Mikau was a complicated Zora. He was not so simple minded (no offence). In fact, I don't think that he could make jokes as much as in Ocean Eternal. Then again, different people have different views.  
  
I just want to clear this up incase of any readers that got confused of what I am try to portray. Mikau seemed mean and evil in this chapter, but it is only to get the plot going, and it is what I think of him in his current state. After all, everyone has his or her own bad day. 


	7. New Friends

Chapter 7: New Friends  
  
"So you see, it has come down to this. I am wondering if you have noticed Mikau acting different lately?" Cresent finished off her speech with a question, as she sipped at the hot herb tea that was imported from far away on dry land. The cup had only one small opening on the top, so that the fluid inside would not flow away easily or mixed with the salt water.  
  
Lynisana bit her lower lip. She couldn't believe that Mikau, her only son, would say such a thing to a teacher. She squeezed her own cup in her hands. Her ears flicked a little in annoyance *(1).  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Lynisana looked up and smiled sadly. "Yes. I am just shocked to hear that Mikau have changed this much. I mean... yes. He did act a little strange after we moved into Termina. At first I thought it was just an anger directed toward me because I have separated him from his only friends for education purpose. But.. this..."  
  
Cresent laid her hands on Lynisana's hands. "I know this news upsets you, but we need to figure out a way to help Mikau. Why, did you know that lately, Mikau had been sitting alone, eating alone, and walking home alone? If we don't solve this problem, soon, it will be too late."  
  
"I know that. It's just... I have been trying to guide him. I have been trying to help him, to comfort him. But no matter what I have done, he barely reacts. Starting a week ago, Mikau have been desolated because no kids wanted to talk to him. He hardly talks to me anymore. He would always lock himself up in his room and hardly come out."  
  
Both adults sat in the living room in silence.  
  
"I think the best thing to do right now, is to arrange a time for the three of us to meet together. Then we can talk with Mikau and ask him to tell us what the problem is." Cresent sipped at her drink.  
  
Lynisana nodded. "Yes. But there is another problem that I have just found out."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The school ends at three o'clock, is it correct? Well, it is now five o'clock. Where is Mikau?"  
  
Cresent drew in a deep breath. "Do you think-"  
  
"No," Lynisana shook her head. "I know Mikau. He could never leave me and be on his own for such a long time, even if he hates me. I think he is just swimming around in the city right now, getting things off his mind. Still... Termina is not exactly a safe city, especially for an unhealthy ten years old boy."  
  
Cresent got up from her seat. "I think we should go search for him right now. I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Lynisana got up too. "Yes. I suggest we spilt up. I will head northeast sector of the city, and you will head northwest, sounds good?"  
  
Cresent nodded. Together, both of them got out of the house and began the search for the young Zoran Hero. Inside the teacher's mind, she began to think of ways to help her student. Ways that were nice, and ways that may perhaps forced the boy into something that was against his will.  
  
* * *  
  
Mikau stayed near Japas' side while he swam in the dark and sullied streets. He felt as if his whole body was going to collapse. He didn't feel too good right now. He tried not to think of what his mother would say if she knew where he had been. After all, he WAS supposed to go home immediately after school. Then again, why should he when he had finally met a true friend? A friend that treated him nicely and normally. A friend that was not as annoying as that Petanton kid. A friend that-  
  
"Yo! Day dreaming?" Japas nudged Mikau in the ribs.  
  
"What? No. Of course not!" Mikau used his tail to bonk his friend's head playfully.  
  
Japas brushed away his long fins that were dangling in front of his eyes a minute ago. "Well, we are here! My house."  
  
In front of them loomed a building with three levels. Though it looked big, but it was old. Barnacles stuck onto the walls like leeches sucking on the blood. Untrimmed seaweeds spread like wild currents, filling in every cracks that they could live in. A few oysters laid unmoving, kind of tired of their boring life.  
  
"That's your house?" Mikau asked.  
  
"Yup! She's a beauty isn't she?"  
  
Mikau didn't say anything to that comment. In fact, he shouldn't say anything at all. He didn't want to upset Japas. In fact, all he wanted to do now was to lie down and go to sleep.  
  
"Come on in! My dad's not home right now." Japas pushed Mikau forward gently, leaving two black hand prints on the Zoran Hero's muscular back. He put his hands behind his back nervously. "Oh, and watch out for that door!"  
  
"What door- Oof!" Mikau was going to ask while his hand reached for the doorknob, when suddenly, the door fell upon him and slammed onto his head.  
  
Mikau laid flat on the doorsteps underneath the door.  
  
"Sorry. Told you to watch out," Japas said with concern as he helped getting Mikau out from the bottom of the debris.  
  
"I swear to goddesses that I am not that fat!" Mikau cried. He wobbled a little in the water.  
  
"Whaaa?" Japas was confused. "You okay?" He slapped Mikau's head.  
  
"I... yah, I am fine now. Man, I thought I was a Goron at first..." the intensity of his headache had increased dramatically. Mikau was now having trouble swimming in a straight line. "The whole place is twisted, have you noticed that, Japas?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Both children swam into the nearly collapsed building. Mikau was observing the rooms when another Zora came out of nowhere and stopped in front of him.  
  
The kid was nearly the same age as the Zoran Hero. Like him, the Zora was totally different than the others. In fact, the only Zoran trait on the boy's body was the soft fins on his arms and his legs. The rest were like human body that was mostly adapted for life on dry land instead of water. He had pointy ears on the side of his head, which was unusual for male Zoras. Yet, the kid could still breathe in the ocean through the gills on the side of his neck. Strange indeed.  
  
"Who are you?" both Mikau and the unnamed kid asked at the same time. "Who am I? You are-" both spoke again then stopped. They said exactly the same thing at the same time.  
  
Japas laughed. "Mikau, meet Tobieas Flent. Tobieas, meet Mikau Loencraft."  
  
"Tobieas? That doesn't sound like a Zoran name," Mikau stated.  
  
"Actually, I am more of a human than a Zora. How about you come sit down in our living room? I will fix something for you to eat while we talk," the kid said as he gestured Japas to lead the guest.  
  
"But of course," Japas said with glee as he grabbed Mikau's wrist again and lead him down the hallway and into a giant living room. Though giant, but it was old and unclean (figures). The room only had four chairs that were made from small, reshaped reef poles for the structure, and sewed seaweeds for the padding. A small round table was in the center of the chairs. It was a granite table with small fractures on the surface. Though flimsy with age, but it looked beautiful. The colors were mixing together on the surface to create a perfect harmony with each other. There were red, gold, green, blue, and purple. How did Japas and his family get that furniture, Mikau didn't know.  
  
Mikau took a seat beside Japas. "So why is Tobieas in your house?"  
  
"Oh. Well, my dad and I found him floating unconscious near the shore of Lake Hyrule two years ago. I guess he got mugged or something like that. And since he looked innocent and safe enough, we brought him back to our house and he began to live with us." Japas grabbed a carp that was slowly swimming across his face. He stuffed into his mouth and gulped it down, whole. Then he let out a loud burp.  
  
The Zoran Hero made a face of disgust.  
  
"I wonder why he is different. I thought I was the only who is special and is unique in this cursed city, at which I am not very fond of this very moment." Mikau slumped back into his chair.  
  
Japas chuckled. "Well, why don't you ask him? Here he comes now with two plates of shark fins. Yum."  
  
Shark fins? Mikau thought as he stared at the food that was placed in front of him on the table. He wanted to throw up. He loved to eat, a week ago, but he wanted to hurl when he saw two plates of cold food. The fins were probably not fresh. He could almost see bacteria crawling around the scaly flesh.  
  
"Mikau, you a Zoran Hero?" Tobieas asked as he took a seat directly across from the guest.  
  
The young child was surprised. He leaned forward. "You know that I am a Zoran Hero?"  
  
"Yea. I've heard stories about them, but I have never got see one for myself."  
  
"Here I am, take a good look at me," Mikau spread out his arms.  
  
Tobieas guffawed.  
  
"Yo Tobieas, Mikau just asked me a question that I have never got the chance to ask you, even after two years. Anyway, how come you are more of a human than a Zora?" Japas said as he sucked on the fins. The juice came flowing out of the bones and down his throat.  
  
"Correction: I am not exactly a Zora. So, count me out," Mikau said as he leaned back into his seat once again. He felt a bead of sweat beginning to form on his forehead.  
  
Japas shrugged as he chow down the food. Tobieas' gaze turned cold. He licked his lips as he began to talk:  
  
"Well... as you probably all know that Zoras develop from eggs. Humans however, are quite different. Instead of maturing in eggs, unborn babies mature inside their mother's womb. My mother was raped, by one of the humans on land. *(2)"  
  
Both Mikau and Japas stared at him.  
  
"Yea, I am the bastard son of that cursed human. Some day I will find him and make him pay for what he has done to my mother. He tricked my mom up to the shore and then he..." Tobieas sighed.  
  
"All right now. Let's change the subject," Japas said loudly after a moment of silence.  
  
"Hey guys, I have to leave now. It is awfully late," Mikau got up. He had to hold on to the chair to balance himself in the water. He accidentally slammed into the table. His leg kicked the chair, snapping the weakest point on the reef pole in two.  
  
"Whoa! You okay? Are my shark fins too much for ya? Wait, you didn't eat any. Why not stay here overnight?" Tobieas asked as he stood up to help Mikau.  
  
Mikau stared at the room and at the environment around the house. "Nah. I really have to get home now. I guess I will see you guys tomorrow after school? For me anyway. I will be fine."  
  
Japas and Tobieas showed the way out. "Sure. Tomorrow at three afternoon?"  
  
"It's a deal. Bye!"  
  
Mikau waved. He swam into the streets slowly. He hoped that his mom wouldn't-  
  
"Mikau!"  
  
He nearly shot upward through the water. His mother was behind him, searching for him apparently. Talk about coincident.  
  
Lynisana hurriedly grabbed him by the arm. "Where in the world have you been? Do you know how worried we are?"  
  
"We?" Mikau faced his mom.  
  
"Your teacher, Ms. Cresent, had told me all about your rude comments today after school. Come home with me now. I need to ask you something." She stared at him. "What happened to you? You look so dirty! Why, you are covered with mud stains!"  
  
Mikau fixed his eyes on his body. It was indeed covered with mud. Probably made by Japas and Tobieas. Lynisana pulled Mikau toward her forcefully. The Zoran Hero tried to jerk away from the grip but he couldn't. He didn't have the energy.  
  
Oh great... he thought as he moved along in the direction of his house. Now here comes the judgment day? I must get out of here soon...  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 7~  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
:::[NOTE]:::  
  
(1) One interesting concept that my friend had stated in her story: Zoras have ears. Yet, after doing some research in the game guide, I found out that only some Zoras have ears and some don't. Since in the book, only females have ears (that's what it shows in the pictures), therefore I have decided to make male Zoras in my story, earless, and female Zoras in my story, have ears. Ears, ears, ears, years... oops.  
  
(2) Though Zoras normally breed with each other, but there are cases of Zoras mating with humans on land. With one half of the genes from both diverse species merging together, a new form of Zora could be born. That's why Tobieas was not a full Zora, nor was he a full human being.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Finally! Mikau had made some friends! However, his relationship between the two Zoran kids may perhaps (and note the word, 'perhaps') change later on, as his mother grabbed him and brought him home for questioning. What will happen to Mikau and his life? Stay tuned. 


	8. Runaway

Chapter 8: Runaway  
  
A series of chills went up Mikau's spine. He shook it off immediately, hoping that no one could see what he was experiencing. They were in the living room. Mikau's teacher, Ms. Cresent, was with them sitting in a chair beside Lynisana.  
  
The room itself was fairly big. Four cozy couches with padding made from Biri's soft skin were placed in a neat row against a wall. Lamps with lighting fish were positioned in the center on two separate tables on each side of the row of chairs. In the middle placed another table, bigger than the previous two. It was made from corals with many different colors. An assortment of plants from various places was planted around the room.  
  
"First of all, Mikau, where have you been and with whom?" Lynisana started off first. She stared hard at her son. Her fins twitched in slight anger. Her patience was nearly drained. She would teach her son his place.  
  
"Do I have to tell you?" Mikau took a seat opposite of the two adults.  
  
"You better young man, or you will be grounded for a week."  
  
"Fine. I was in the northern sector with two new friends that I have made today after school."  
  
"You WHAT?" his mother yelled with disbelieve. "You made friends with people there? Mikau! Do you realize what you have done?"  
  
"Oh, so now I can't make friends, is that what you are trying to say?" Mikau was getting angry himself. He would not let his mom tear him away from his friends again. He didn't want to be lonely again.  
  
Lynisana shook her head. "It's not that I don't want you to make friends. I just don't want you to be with people in the northern sector anymore, do you hear me? They are dangerous! They rob, they kill, and they steal. All of this started from being friends and being trustworthy."  
  
Mikau didn't say anything. The pounding in his head grew even more intense. He gritted his teeth. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?  
  
Cresent folded her fingers together and looked at Mikau with concern. After a moment, she finally spoke: "Mikau. I want you to tell us what is the problem that is on your mind. Let us help you."  
  
Mikau scratched the back of his head and his tail. He sighed as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Mikau, your teacher is asking you a question. Have some manners and answer her," Lynisana was not happy about her son's display.  
  
His eyes reopened. "Answer her question? What is she? An interrogator? An Enforcer? And why should I tell you guys anything when you are trying to separate me away from my friends again?" Mikau snapped harshly. He could faintly see two outlines of his mom and his teacher. That made it looked as if there were four adult Zoras in the room instead of two. He closed his eyes again.  
  
"Mikau!"  
  
Cresent held up a hand. Lynisana looked at her. Cresent shook her head, mouthing the word: "no".  
  
"Please. Do you know how bad we feel when we see you like this?" his teacher spoke gently, nicely, softly.  
  
"Yea right..." Mikau muttered.  
  
"You know what Mikau? If you are going to act so stubborn and so childish, then do it at your own private time. But not here, not now. I am going to the kitchen to fix us some dinner. Ms. Cresent, you can stay here for supper with us." Lynisana growled and got up from her comfy chair. She swam into the kitchen.  
  
Now the young Zoran Hero and his teacher were alone.  
  
The female Zora sighed. She reached across the table and took Mikau's hands in her own. Mikau yanked his hands away.  
  
"Mikau... really. You can't go on like this anymore. If you won't tell us, how can we help you?" Cresent pleaded.  
  
"I am perfectly fine. Don't bother me anymore."  
  
"I guess we have no choice then," Cresent leaned back into the chair. She gave a nod. Some kind of signal.  
  
Mikau was wondering what was going on when he saw her mother and another male Zora appeared.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he immediately got up from the seat. Mikau trembled a little, not from fear, but from the sick feeling in his body.  
  
The male Zora quickly swam toward Mikau and held him in his grip.  
  
"Let me go! What are you doing?"  
  
Lynisana's face was grave. "I am sorry Mikau. But after some thoughts, Ms. Cresent and I think it would be the best for you to see a Psychiatrist in the Seaside Mental Clinic. We know that you are not having mental illnesses, but we have to do this if you do not wish to let us help you." A tear rolled down her face *(1). "We are trying to help you. I don't want to lose you too. Losing your dad is painful enough. Look at you! You are so skinny. You can't even stay upright."  
  
"I am not crazy! And I am as healthy as any boy can be! You people are nuts!" Mikau glared at her. With a silent nerve command, Mikau felt his arm blades extending out. No one noticed it at first, but when Lynisana had noticed, it was too late.  
  
"Hold his arms!" she yelled.  
  
Too late. Mikau delivered a solid back kick to the Zora behind him. After seeing the grip was loose, Mikau whirled around and slashed at his captor across the chest. A shallow cut was made. A yell of pain shot out through the water.  
  
"Help me hold him down!" Ms. Cresent leaped forward but she stopped immediately.  
  
An arm blade was inches from her neck.  
  
"Mikau, stop this!" his mom said helplessly. She didn't dare to move. She was afraid that Mikau would do something stupid to his hostage.  
  
Breathing in rapid breath, Mikau swam slowly toward the door. He kept his feverish gaze at the three Zoras. Finally, he bolted out of the house.  
  
"Quick! Follow him! He might hurt someone, or himself!" Cresent said urgently as she and the male Zora swam out after the boy.  
  
"No..." Lynisana floated there, not knowing what to do. "No... Mikau..."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Mikau swam blindly and furiously through the streets. He felt his body systems began to shut down slowly. His vision was blurry. His headache was still there. His skin felt clammy. After a short swim, Mikau had to stop to take a breath. God, if only I am not sick, he thought. Looking back, he saw small dotted figures heading toward him. Now they have the Enforcers to come after me? Mikau thought as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
After taking a short rest, he swam down the streets again. A few Zoras looked at him, but they disregarded him. Turning around the corner that he knew so well, Mikau was in the northern sector. He took another turn into a small dark alley that would lead him to Japas' house.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Noooo! Tobieas, what are you trying to do with those plates?" Japas groaned as he saw a tower of quivering old plates balancing on his friend's hands.  
  
Tobieas looked confused. "I am merely trying to rearrange the plates to another spot."  
  
"Just because dad is not home, that doesn't mean you can reposition everything in our house."  
  
"Well, Mr. Zygran has given me the permission to do so," Tobieas blinked.  
  
Japas stopped. "Oh. Okay."  
  
Suddenly, the front door collapsed with a bang.  
  
"No! We don't have anything valuable to steal here!" Japas yelled down the hall.  
  
"Ja... Japas..." a weak voice called out.  
  
"Whaaaa?"  
  
Japas swam to the front door. He saw Mikau leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Mikau?"  
  
The Zoran Hero gave a weak smile. His eyes were almost closed. "Let me... hide in your house will ya?" He fainted.  
  
Japas helped Mikau into the house. "Tobieas! Get over here and help me close that door. Nail the door down if you can't close it! No! Don?t drop-"  
  
A dozen crashes sounded as the plates rapidly drifted onto the ocean floor. The platters were fragile and well used.  
  
"What are you? Stupid?" Japas slapped his forehead.  
  
Tobieas appeared. "Sorry. I thought something bad is happening at the front door." He then saw whom Japas was holding. "Whoa! Mikau! What happened to you?"  
  
"I think he is sick. Help me get him into my room."  
  
Together, Tobieas and Japas brought the young Zoran Hero into a bedroom. The bed was old, as expected, but right now Mikau needed rest not some fancy showoffs. His breathing became increasingly short. His skin was extremely cold to touch *(2).  
  
"Get me something that can cover him," Japas ordered.  
  
Tobieas nodded and disappeared out of the room. A moment later, he reappeared with a sewed seaweed cover. Japas laid it on Mikau's body gently.  
  
"Man, what happened to him?" Tobieas asked with worry.  
  
Japas brushed his long fins away from his eyes. He shrugged. "I don't know. He said something about 'let me hide in your house' or something like that."  
  
"This is the Enforcers! Open your door!" a loud pounding sounded, followed by a soft crash, which followed by a "Daaamn!"  
  
Growling with frustration, Japas swam into the hallway. He came to face with seven officers at the door, or where it once stood.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you guys: NEVER. KNOCK. ON. THE. DOOR?" Japas screamed with rage. "Now what are you guys going to do about it? It has collapsed once again, thanks to you!"  
  
Enforcers loved to pay visits to his neighborhood whenever something bad had happened around the area. His house was the first on the list. Yet, if they kept on barging in like that, soon, his house would be demolished into nothing but dust.  
  
The Enforcers were bigger and were muscular than all of the average Zoras. They have white skin with two golden rings on their body, one on the neck, and one on the right arm. They had fins similar to Mikau's, but they were soft and were not sharp. They had an extremely long tail extended from the back of their head, a typical Zoran trait with slight transformation.  
  
One of the Enforcers held up his hand to silence the boy. "We have a runaway here that was last seen in this area. Did you see a kid probably the same age and the same height as you with arm blades? He has eyes that are big and are blue with no pupils. We need to find him. He has a mental illness that needs to be treated."  
  
Japas sucked in a deep breath. Mikau? "No. I haven't seen him. But I did see you, trashing my door, AGAIN, as if it was a piece of trash."  
  
"Listen kid, we don't need to hear-" another Enforcer started but was stopped by the first officer.  
  
"Thank you for your time. Here, let me help you place your door back into place."  
  
Without effort, the leader of the Enforcers picked up the door and slammed it back into its original position. Then they swam off to the next house.  
  
Japas blew a sigh of relieve. Tobieas was behind him, waiting in silence. Finally, he asked: "What's going on?"  
  
"Yaaaa!" Japas jumped. "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry. So what is going on?"  
  
Japas smiled. "We have a runaway in our house, or so they said. This is so cool! So... exciting! We are involved in a war, a gang, or something!"  
  
Tobieas just blinked.  
  
"Ah never mind. Let's go check on Mikau now."  
  
Both children swam into the bedroom. They hoped that Mikau would survive the sickness that was roaming around inside his body, but the hope was minuscule. They didn't know how to treat him.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 8~  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
:::[NOTE]:::  
  
(1) Even though Zoras are in the water and you can't see tears 'rolling down the face', but since this is a story, I figured that making the tears rolling down part could apply in this situation.  
  
(2) Zoras' average body temperature is about 14 degree Celsius (I made it up). Yet, if they are dying or if they are sick, their oral temperature will drop even lower. Some, can drop to as low as 10 degree Celsius. If they are sick and are not treated, they would die.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, this chapter is fun to write. For me anyway. I just had a dream last night. It was about that I didn't get a single review after I had posted this story for six years. Yeek! Scary!  
  
So, Mikau became sicker than usual gradually. And now he had fainted and was on the verge of dying. Unless Japas and Tobieas could figure out a way to bring up Mikau's body temperature, our Zoran Hero would die. Meanwhile, Mikau's mom and his teacher would continue their search for the young child. However, Japas was determined to conceal Mikau's whereabouts for as long as he could, but could he do it? 


	9. Happiness Found

Chapter 9: Happiness Found  
  
Friendship lasts forever,  
  
Which no one can shake.  
  
Bonds became stronger,  
  
Which no one can break.  
  
  
  
"Japas! I am home!" Mr. Zygran entered the house near midnight. He swam down the hallway and into the living room to set his briefcase down.  
  
Japas came out of his bedroom in a hurry. "Hey dad!" he embraced his father.  
  
"So what have you been doing all afternoon and all evening?" the big Zora asked as he rubbed his son's head.  
  
Mr. Zygran was a middle-aged Zora with a job that had low payments. He was semi-built, and was very tall. Because of the low payments, Mr. Zygran could not afford a better living environment for his son. Often, he regretted that he didn't have enough educations to get a better job.  
  
"Nothing much. Only seven Enforcers came to our house today, asking for my friend. I lied and said he is not here. Then my friend got sick, really sick, and I am afraid he would... you know."  
  
Mr. Zygran frowned. "Tobieas is sick? Why would the Enforcers want Tobieas for?"  
  
Japas shook his head. "No. It is my new friend. He is in my bedroom right now and is in extremely bad shape. I'll show you."  
  
Both of them swam into the small scope. Beside the bed sat Tobieas. He greeted Japas' dad. On the bed laid Mikau. His breathing was shallow and it had slowed down a lot. He would not pull through the night if they didn't do something fast.  
  
Mr. Zygran frowned as he stopped beside Mikau. After observing him for a while, the Zora turned to face Japas. "Why is-"  
  
"Not now! Dad, can you help him?" his son interrupted. He knew what his dad was going to ask.  
  
"I am no expert, but I know some medicines that might help this poor little fellow. Wait here." Mr. Zygran swam out to fetch the pills.  
  
Japas looked at Tobieas, who shook his head in dismay. Finally, the adult came back with two weird looking capsules in his hand.  
  
"Open up his mouth."  
  
Both children pried Mikau's lips open. The young Zoran Hero groaned and twitched a little.  
  
"Hold him." Placing the yellow pills onto Mikau's tongue, Mr. Zygran closed the boy's mouth. "Now let's hope that he has enough sense to swallow them."  
  
"Mr. Zygran, what has happened to Mikau?" Tobieas asked as he placed his hand on his friend's arm. It was cold.  
  
"I guess he is having a bad case of Oceanic Infectious Flu. It only happens when a Zora is very weak and is very fragile. I don't know how your friend here got it, but everyone will get it at least once in his or her lifetime, most likely when you are just a Zora Tadpole. And that's the major reason why I have these trusty medicines. Kind of expensive, but life matters over money."  
  
"I think we should let him sleep alone for a while," Japas said as he got up from the end of the bed.  
  
"Where will you sleep?" his dad asked.  
  
Brushing the fins away, Japas shrugged. "Maybe in Tobieas' room." He laughed.  
  
"You will mess it up! No!" Tobieas protested. He grabbed Japas' throat and tried to strangle him.  
  
"Ack!"  
  
"Shhhhhh!" Mr. Zygran placed his hands on the kids' mouth. "You guys want to wake him up?"  
  
"Mfforry..." Tobieas mumbled, and Japas coughed a little.  
  
Tobieas was a very clean freak, er, child. He would dust off his shelves and tables in his room everyday. He would clean the floor once every week. As for his body... let's just say that there were no shower rooms in the building.  
  
Once, a long time ago, Japas went into Tobieas' room while Tobieas was outside doing some chores. Japas messed it up. It was so messy that Tobieas grabbed a knife and began chasing his pal throughout the house.  
  
The silence in the night grew deeper as time drifted by slowly. A few water bugs chirped and burped occasionally. Everyone was sleeping. Everything was pretty peaceful for once.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
It was so cold, but it was also so hot. It was a strange sensation. He tried to open up his eyes, but they felt like being glued together. He could breathe. That was a relieve, but how long could he keep it up until the moment that he stop breathing and let the darkness took his soul forever? So tired...  
  
* * *  
  
It was next morning when Japas was being kicked out of Tobieas' room. When Japas woke up, he saw his buddy was sleeping right beside him. Therefore, a plan was instantly cooked up in his brain, well, more like a trick. He wanted to see how Tobieas would react if he had placed a slimly water slug onto the poor boy's mud-covered chest. And the end result was... well...  
  
A loud scream shot throughout the house.  
  
"All right! All right! I am out! Stop- ow! Stop hitting me!" Japas covered his head as he darted from the room. The door was slammed shut behind him.  
  
Man, talk about overreacting, he thought as he swam in the hallway. I wonder how Mikau is doing?  
  
Swimming into the other room that was across the hallway, Japas opened his bedroom door quietly. He went in. Mikau was still there, on the bed, breathing. Good. At least that meant his friend did not die. Looked like his dad's medicine had worked.  
  
Japas took a seat beside Mikau's form. He placed his hand on Mikau's forehead. God, what a bad shape the boy was in. Suddenly, Mikau groaned.  
  
"Mikau?" the young Zora asked softly.  
  
Moving a little, the Zoran Hero tried to open his eyes.  
  
"Look, if you can't move that well right now, try not to move alright?"  
  
Finally, Mikau opened an eye slightly. "Where am I...?? he whispered. He felt the whole place was circling around him. His head was dizzy. His memory was... his memory was fogged.  
  
"You are in my house right now. I am Japas, remember?" Japas grabbed his friend's sweat covered hand.  
  
"How... how did I get here?"  
  
"A group of Enforcers chased you last night. Why, I do not know, only you do. Then you fell sick to the Oceanic Flu by my doorsteps. By the way, my doorsteps are clean, compare to the street standards. So don't blame me for your sickness."  
  
Mikau turned his slowly and gave a weak smile. "I have a friend... I have a friend finally..."  
  
Japas frowned. "What? Of course you have a friend. Well, don't you have any before you met me and Tobieas?"  
  
Mikau gave a feeble laugh. "I have a friend that cares for me... I have a..." he slumbered back to sleep.  
  
Mr. Zygran came into the room. "How is he? I heard you two talking."  
  
Japas shook his head. "I think he is delirious. He was saying some weird things that I do not understand. Then he just fell back to sleep once again."  
  
His dad leaned down and checked Mikau's temperature. After a while, he straightened up. "Well, his fever has died down. The core temperature is normal again. I think perhaps he is dreaming. We will let him sleep for another few hours."  
  
Grabbing his briefcase, Mr. Zygran said a goodbye to his son and headed out of the house.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"He has to be there somewhere," Lynisana said with panic. Where had Mikau gone? She hadn't sleep at all. How could she when her son was missing?  
  
The Enforcers' faces were expressionless. It was their job to remain calm. They were in Mikau's house early in the morning. Ms. Cresent had gone home near midnight last night. She said she had to get some sleep before she had to teach her class in the morning.  
  
"Mrs. Loencraft, do not worry. We will find your son and bring him back to you," one officer took a step forward.  
  
Lynisana smiled weakly. "Thanks. But I doubt if you will find him. He can hide pretty well when he don't want people to find him."  
  
Yes. Mikau can hide expertly, Lynisana thought with sorrow.  
  
The leader of the Enforcers gave a snort. "We can assure you that we will find him today, if not, tomorrow at the latest. We have already send out the Seekers to search for him."  
  
"Promise me that you won't hurt him."  
  
The Zora gave a shrug. "If he resists arrest, and decides to fight back, we will have no choice but to take him down by force."  
  
They began to talk about tactics, problems, and solutions to the situation. Their best hope was to strike without Mikau knowing it. One thing was for sure: neither of them knew about Mikau's condition right now.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
It was noon when Mikau was fully awake. At first, he thought that he was in his bedroom. But after a few moments, he found himself in someone else's home. Though the room was pretty grubby, but it provided some sort of comfortable feeling. Mikau found himself covered with sweat. He must have a fever of some kind. He felt extremely weak right now. He sat up slowly with a soft sponge pillow supporting his back. Mikau couldn't remember much. Everything was like a blur. He thought he heard someone outside the room talking...  
  
"And I was like: "back off, punk!? and then he brought out a sharp stick. I didn't have any weapon at that time. I was alone," a voice talked with excitement. "Picture me naked."  
  
"Please. I am eating," another voice said and stopped. Then it continued: "and you ARE naked already."  
  
"Yea, well, so anyway, I was naked right? And I began to show off my muscular physique-"  
  
"More like fatty physique." the second voice interrupted.  
  
"Oh be quiet! Then the guy said-"  
  
"'I love you!" the second voice snickered.  
  
A sound of struggle floated into Mikau's temporary room. A plate crashed onto the ocean floor. Table and chairs bumped into each other. It was a bless that they were in the water right now. The water absorbed most of the tremendous impacts caused by the small wrestling contest that was taking place in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh great! That makes it twelve today that we broke!" the first voice complained.  
  
"More like YOU broke it." the second voice accused.  
  
"Ptffff... It is a good thing that dad's not home. HEY! Stop yanking my tail!"  
  
More struggles.  
  
Finally, Japas left the kitchen and into the hallway. Mikau wanted to laugh. God, his new friends were so amusing!  
  
"Yo! Mikau!" Japas burst into the room. Then he stopped and remembered that Mikau was still sleeping. "Nuts."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Looking up, the young Zora's eyes went wide with happiness. "You are back to normal again!"  
  
Mikau laughed. He was still a bit tired, but he would get over it soon.  
  
"Tobieas! Get in here, quick!"  
  
Another Zora dashed through the lobby. He slid pass the room. "Whoaaaa!" He doubled back and entered. "All right! Mikau! You are not sick anymore!"  
  
"How can I be sick when you both started to scream all over the place in the kitchen." the young Zoran Hero's eyes gleamed with mischief. "So who was it that said: 'showing off my muscular physique'?"  
  
Japas' face went red. He cleared his throat. "I think it is Tobieas, since he-"  
  
His friend yanked his tail, hard.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"I think we got a confession. So, feeling well enough to get off that bed? You have been sleeping for well over sixteen hours!" Tobieas smirked.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty! Must revive her with the kiss of love! Smooooch, smoooooch!" Japas joked then he ran out.  
  
Tobieas rolled his eyes in disgust. "If you are well enough, come join us in the kitchen. I will fix you something."  
  
Mikau grimaced. "I am not that hungry actually."  
  
Without warning, Tobieas grabbed Mikau's arm and pulled the Zoran Hero off the bed and out into the hallway. "You are SO going to eat. You got that Oceanic Infectious Flu just because you are too skinny and are too weak!"  
  
Mikau sighed. Oh well, he thought as he grinned, maybe I will just have a 'tiny' bite. I hope Japas and Tobieas are prepared for an extensive meal.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The table was filled with food. Most of them were not fresh, but if you were hungry enough, you wouldn't care about freshness. Plates after plates of victuals came after one another.  
  
"Uh..." Mikau stared at the pile of rations in front of him.  
  
Both Tobieas and Japas kept on putting food in front of their friend.  
  
"You know, I think that's enough for me..."  
  
Japas bonked Mikau on the head. "It is never enough for a person who is recovering from a serious illness such as the one that you had. Eat up, or I will force them down your throat."  
  
"You sound like my mom..." the Zoran Hero muttered. He grabbed an eel and took a small bite. "Wow, delicious! Who made this?"  
  
Tobieas turned around from the stove and gave a bow. Japas snarled. He envied his friend's cooking ability.  
  
"Try this one. It is tasty." Japas recommended as he handed over a plate of mashed seaweed.  
  
Mikau grabbed some in his hand and ate them. "Ack! Pahtooey! What the hell was that?" he immediately spat them out.  
  
Tobieas laughed out loud. "Told you so, Japas!"  
  
"Who made that?"  
  
Japas' expression was dark.  
  
"Who else can make a food that tastes like a Like Like?" Tobieas sneered.  
  
Mikau chuckled, and then he choked.  
  
"Hope you choke to death, you ungrateful kid," Japas mumbled. He pulled out a chair in front of him and sat down.  
  
And so the meal went on with no further interruptions... more or less. The three of them sat together, enjoying the food. They joked and they laughed. They shared stories about their life. They told each other their fantasy, their dreams.  
  
"You know what would be cool?" Japas said after he burped.  
  
"Lay off the clams, man!" Tobieas scolded.  
  
Japas had a good meal. He was full, which was unusual since he didn't eat much in order to conserve food. "It would be cool if you can go onto dry land and see the sceneries there. They are beautiful."  
  
"But... aren't we being restricted from going on to dry land?" Mikau frowned. He picked at a piece of fish meat from his teeth.  
  
Tobieas grinned. "Yea, but not if you sneak onto the dry world. Japas and me had been out of the water a while back. It was awesome!"  
  
"Do you want to see the land above our world?" Japas asked.  
  
Mikau considered that for a moment. Then he spoke slowly. "Yea... yea! I would like to go see the upper world. Hey! That's a great idea!"  
  
Japas stood up while holding a cup in his hands. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the three brave explorers who will venture out into the unknown!"  
  
Mikau and Tobieas held their drinks up high. Glasses clanked together. They drank.  
  
"Now let's talk about our trip. We need to know when and where. Let the suggestions flow!"  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 9~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well... nothing to say here, really. So the story continues to progress to a point where the three young children had decided to visit the dry land. Though what will they encounter still remains as a mystery. Stay tuned. 


	10. Captured?

Chapter 10: Captured...?  
  
After finishing their lunch, Mikau, Japas, and Tobieas went into the living room. All of them sat down on top of the uncomfortable chairs that were in the room. Bubbles floated in the water around the area from the air pockets that were in the walls. Japas had to shake the lamps that were around the four corners of the room. The Florescent Fish were fast asleep.  
  
"Haha, that's fun to watch, Japas," Mikau laughed out loud. "Your Florescent Fish are asleep!" *(1)  
  
Japas grumbled something incoherent as he shook the lamps even harder. Finally, yawning, the fish woke up and began to glow. Tobieas sighed weakly.  
  
"Well, what can ya expect when you see how poor my family is?" Japas sat down opposite of Mikau.  
  
"The Fish shouldn't fall asleep, you know?" Mikau grinned.  
  
"Ah well. They are alight now, and that's all it matters," Tobieas rubbed his neck.  
  
Mikau saw other small fishes swimming in front of him. He grabbed one swiftly and brought it up close. It wiggled around within his grasp. "Don't you ever clean up your house?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Japas exclaimed. "I wiped-"  
  
Tobieas shot a dangerous look.  
  
Coughing, Japas rephrased what he was going to say. "I mean, Tobieas wiped the floor and dusted off the shelves almost every day!"  
  
"Yea? Well why is this Garbage Fish doing here?"  
  
The fish was small. About five inches long, and three inches wide. The color of its body was black, with two whiskers extending out from the side of its mouth. Its head was fairly flat, with two protuberant eyes glittering on the side of its head. Its tail was covered with tiny spikes. It was quivering with fear.  
  
"Whaaaa?" getting up, Japas swam to his friend to investigate. After a while, he spoke, "really, I have no idea why is this vile creature doing in my house. Here, let me have it so I can throw it away."  
  
"And letting you eliminate the evidence?" Mikau's giant blue eyes glimmered.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about?" the young Zora yelled with confusion.  
  
"Never mind! It's a joke!"  
  
Tobieas yawned. "I guess his fever is still there, lingering within his head."  
  
Japas poked Mikau in the ribs. "Then let me fix you up."  
  
Yanking his friend's tail, the Zoran Hero shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Don't even think about it."  
  
Tobieas' gaze suddenly became worried. He looked at Mikau. "Don't you think you should go back home? Your parents will be worried."  
  
The smile on Mikau's face disappeared. He exhaled a long breath. "Maybe... I don't know."  
  
Japas swam in circles around his friend. "You know, you really should check in with your folks. Don't you want to see your mom and dad?"  
  
"My dad is dead..."  
  
Looking at Tobieas, Japas didn't know what to say.  
  
"Look," Mikau said after he couldn't stand the gaze from his buddies, "I will go back and see how things are going all right? Now stop looking at me like that!"  
  
"How are you going to meet us? We are supposed to go up to the shore you know?" Japas asked.  
  
"I will meet you at night okay? At your house. Then we can go together from there."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I promise," getting up, Mikau swam to the door. "I will be going now. Thanks for helping me."  
  
Both Tobieas and Japas flushed. "Naw, don't say that. It's nothing."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Mikau swam out of the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Mikau progressed through the streets in Termina with lightness. After his sickness, he felt so energetic, so alive.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Watch it, you moron!"  
  
People dodged from the Zoran Hero's path. They cursed and yelled as he charged past. Bubbles were trailing closely behind his finned legs. A clear trail of water current could be dimly seen. Mikau's arm blades sliced through the water with ease, letting him gaining speed by the second. Suddenly, a large white figure stopped in front of him. Mikau braked hard as he squinted his eyes.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?" he protested. When he reopened his eyes, his mouth hung open.  
  
An Enforcer stood there.  
  
"Mikau Loencraft. Finally, we've found you," the big Zora said with no expressions.  
  
Extending out his arm blades, Mikau stuck out his tongue. "Yea? Well nice to meet you too. But I gotta go now."  
  
Swimming to the side, he tried to get past the officer. Without warning, another Enforcer appeared from the alley in the front, on the left. The young Zoran Hero stopped short. A second later, another officer appeared, this time, to the right.  
  
"Oh, so now you want to pick on a little kid?" Mikau glared at the Zoras before him.  
  
"No. We are not going to 'pick on' a little kid. We want you to come with us peacefully," the first Enforcer spoke.  
  
Mikau snorted. His almond shaped eyes narrowed with exasperation. The three patrols converged up upon him. Mikau got into a defensive position. His arm blades held up in front of him. The sharp edges were shiny.  
  
"If you do not cooperate with us, then you have left us no choice."  
  
"Leave me alone. I am going home now," Mikau said slowly.  
  
One of the Enforcers stood forward. "Then allow us to escort you to your house."  
  
"No, thank you. I don't need any ushers. Now can you please get out of my way so I can get on with my business?"  
  
All three giant Zoras contracted their eyes. Rapidly, they dashed forward. Their arms stretched out, trying to grab their victim by the throat. Mikau reacted by lying down onto the rocky floor. One of the officers overshot his target. He flew over Mikau's body. The Zoran Hero rolled to the left as another Zora tried to grab him. Bringing up his right arm, Mikau slashed at the nearest Enforcer. A red line appeared on the chin. He then jumped backward and brought up his left arm. The blade cut through the water and placed another neat cut on the other Enforcer.  
  
Breaking off the attack, both injured Zoras moved away from the young boy. Their eyes were wide with surprise. They could not believe that the ten years old boy could be such a dangerous adversary. Blood trickled down the wounds.  
  
The third Enforcer crept upon Mikau from behind. He thought he could surprise the kid, but he was wrong. One of the coolest characteristics of being a Zoran Hero was that you could have outstanding hearing and outstanding awareness. Mikau tilted his head to the right just as the big guy tried to grab his neck. He planted a solid back elbow to the stomach of his opponent. The Enforcer was choked with pain as he reeled backward *(2). Grinning, the Zoran Hero swam away from his attackers and stopped in a safe distance.  
  
"Told you to let me go, but you guys didn't want to listen to me," Mikau said with hatred. He turned around and began to swim away.  
  
"Stop...!" the first officer yelling with agony. He looked down at his chest. The cut was deep. Luckily, it didn't go in too far.  
  
Mikau was near his house when he felt a movement behind him. Whirling around, he saw nobody there, only an empty street. Shrugging, he continued forward. Without warning, he felt something flying through the water. He tried to dodge from whatever it was that was coming toward him. Too late. He felt a sharp prick on the back of his left leg. Frowning, Mikau looked down. He saw a weird shaped fish sticking its needle like mouth into the skin. The fish had a yellowish body. It was long and slender. It didn't have any gills, which was extremely rare to see. Its beady eyes were staring at him.  
  
What the heck...? Mikau thought with confusion. He tried to pull the animal away from his leg, but a sharp pain shot through his body.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Mikau yelled with ache.  
  
Apparently, the fish was stuck into him solidly. Only by having an incision on his leg could remove it. He began to feel weird. He felt as if he was tired. His eyelids began to drop.  
  
"What... is... going... on?" his face contorted painfully while the unpleasant sensations flowed through his body.  
  
A shadow fell upon him. Mikau looked up as he drifted to his knees. He tried to move, but his body felt like a statue.  
  
"Don't worry Mikau," the figure said. It was a male voice. The light was being blocked by his muscular back. The shadow had concealed his appearance. His fins fluttered with excitement. "You will only fall asleep. You will live... for now."  
  
The juvenile lad tried to speak, but he couldn't move his mouth. His vision began to blur. His consciousness began to darken. Mikau groaned once more before he finally fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Two more figures appeared beside the first one.  
  
"Pick him up, and bring him to my lab. Be sure to drug him, we don't want him to hurt any more people once he wakes up," he ordered.  
  
The two beings nodded as they grabbed the child's arms. They swam away without questions.  
  
He heard a noise behind him. Turning around and facing one of the pathways, the anonymous character smiled. "See? I told you that I can get him easily with the Yeli Fish *(3), even though that I am not an Enforcer but a doctor."  
  
"You are sure that you won't hurt him?"  
  
Laughing, he shook his head with amusement. "Do not worry. We won't hurt him. You will probably get him back in about a day or so. By that time, his problem should be solved."  
  
"... All right. Don't forget to contact me frequently about his condition."  
  
"You have my word, as a doctor."  
  
Sighing, she swam away with unease. When she had disappeared around a corner, the doctor snickered evilly. "Fool. Mikau will make a fine specimen for my newest experiment. Yes..." Laughing now, only this time with an evil intention, he voyaged down the side road and submerged with the crowds in the boulevard.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Mikau moaned as he began to stir. His head felt as if it was going to split in half. He slowly opened his eyes. He felt dizzy. Sitting up, he noticed that he was in some kind of a room. Soft, transparent sponges were embedded into the rocky walls. The floor was covered with subtle blue seaweeds. A small lamp with lighting fish was hung on the ceiling. The orange light moved back and forth as the lamp wavered with the currents. In front of him, there was a rusted metal door with electric eels sticking onto the surface.  
  
Mikau tried to lengthen his blades, but he found out that he couldn't. Somehow, someone had drugged him or had done something to him that had prevented him from using his weapon.  
  
Now everything came back like a flood. The encounter with the Enforcers, the needle like fish in his leg...  
  
Getting up, Mikau swam to the door. He tried to touch the group of fish, but he got a shock in return.  
  
"Let me out of here!" he screamed. No reply came.  
  
Swimming in circles within the small confinement, the Zoran Hero tried to think of ways to escape. Finally, he sat down in the middle of the room. He closed his eyes as he tried to calm his mind. At this sticky situation, he should amass as much energies as he could, tiring himself up would only make it worse. His mom had taught him that. In fact, his mother had also taught some of the moves that he had performed on the Enforcers. "It is only for self-defense, Mikau," that was what his mom had told him when he was only eight years old. Well, now it was for attacking, not for defense.  
  
When he saw an opportunity later on, he would use the energies conserved to escape. Thinking about it, Mikau felt more assured. Whoever it was would not be able to hold him captive for long.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 10~  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
:::[NOTE]:::  
  
(1) Florescent Fish should not fall asleep. In fact, because they served as light bulbs, they rarely slept. In this case, Japas' Florescent Fish were asleep, which it proved that his house was poor. Am I making any sense right now?  
  
(2) Not only being a Zoran Hero could have acute senses, but you could also wield surprising strengths that are within you. Although Mikau was only ten years old right now, but he now had the strength of two adult Zoras combined together. And that is the reason why he could cream those officers.  
  
(3) Yeli Fish contained enough venom that could paralyze up to three Humpback Whales. However, it was possible to extract some of the poisons to make the effect weaker. The fish could also be used as a weapon; you could call it a 'tranquilizer'.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Gasp! Shock! Mikau was captured? Yes. Heh, sort of a funny idea isn't it? I mean, making a ten years old Mikau, a Zoran Hero, being captured by some crazy doctor. I don't know where I thought of that... You know, ever since I started another story (Future is Like a Dream), I felt as if I am beginning to have those "writer's block" for this story. Bah, I guess I just have to think harder then. *Screams out loud in frustration* *Brain got overheated and blew open* 


	11. Conflict Resolved

Chapter 11: Conflict Resolved  
  
  
  
Shadows appeared as sun went down,  
  
The nightmares again, visible to the mind.  
  
A dark corridor with no definite end,  
  
Spirits laughed, a soul that they now bind.  
  
  
  
It took forever for a Zora to come into the jail cell that Mikau was in. The Zoran Hero didn't know how long was he being held captive. A few hours? A day? The Zora that came into his confinement had brought him two fish, both were not tasty looking. In fact, Mikau thought that he had saw some worms crawling on the food's skin... The male Zora had a set of long bluish fins on his arms. There was also a row of spiky looking fins running down his neck and his back. All of them were moving slowly back and forth in the water with ease.  
  
"Hey! You!" Mikau yelled as the guy was preparing to leave. The stranger turned around slowly. A bored expression was on his face. Mikau frowned angrily. "Yea, you! Who are you, and why are you guys keeping me in this rotten place?"  
  
Laughing, the unfamiliar Zora shook his head. He headed back out the door and slammed it behind him. Growling with frustration, the young Zora tried to figure out a way to elope away from this outlandish place. Advancing toward the electric eels again, Mikau tried to extend his arm blades once more. This time, the sharp weapons were able to protrude from his arms. Yet, they could only be extended half the length of their original size. Still, it was better than not lengthen at all.  
  
The drug is wearing off now, Mikau thought with renewed hope.  
  
Raised up his right arm, he brought it down with a strong force. The blade sliced through six eels with one smooth motion. Their separated bodies wiggled around in the salty water in pain. They tried to blast out electricity, but it proved to be futile. They were dying, gradually and painfully. Mikau breathed out a sigh of relief. With the guarding fishes gone, he could open up the door finally. His captors thought that they didn't need any lock to lock him in, since the eels were shielding the rusty door, and that was enough. Boy, were they so wrong.  
  
Carefully opening the door, Mikau slipped out into a musty smelling hallway. The lighting was extremely poor. He could barely see. However, the darkness was well suited to his situation right now. He could slip away without drawing too much attention. The water in the corridor was extremely vile. Rotten fleshes were floating around along with many unknown substances. The floor had unclean wild plants that were sticky when touched.  
  
Sticking to the rocky wall, Mikau stopped breathing, as he swam slowly and silently into the shadows.  
  
* * *  
  
"Fool! What have you done?" the doctor screamed with rage as he shook his assistance. His Zoran eyes were bloodshot.  
  
"I... I..." the apprentice stammered.  
  
"You said that you didn't give him anymore dosage, even after six hours? What did I just say a few hours ago, you incompetent idiot!"  
  
They were in the physician's office. A well-polished rock with a dark greenish color that served as a table was on one side of the cave. On the other side of the cave were a bunch of file cabinets, made from fused, reinforced giant shells. The walls were reddish color. A few ocean plants with a variety of dye (yellow, indigo, purple, etc) were planted around the surrounding area. In the corners were a few lamps with newly engineered lighting fish. Instead of shining out soft, orange light, they shone out bright, eye-stabbing white light.  
  
"I want you, to go back, and give him more of the medicine that we have perfected. Do you understand, you stupid moron?"  
  
Quickly nodding his head, the scared Zora went out of the office as if there were sharks chasing after him. Slamming himself on top of the reef chair, the doctor yelled with pure anger. If that boy had escaped, he would tell everyone. Narrowing his eyes, the scientist began to get up from his seat and began to swim in circles. He must isolate the kid within his laboratory. That was the only Zoran Hero he was able to find and able to capture. With the child's genes, he would be able to mass-produce a powerful army that could have the ability to take over Termina! And he, he alone would be the ruler of the city!  
  
Laughing, the doctor headed for the cell that he had locked Mikau in. Just thinking about the bright future that was waiting for him had made him extremely excited. Soon, his goal would be achieved. Soon, no one in the ocean world could stop his conquering!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean you didn't send any doctor to stop Mikau?" Lynisana cried as she slumped down onto the algae covered floor in her house.  
  
The Enforcers all gathered around her, trying to help her to calm down.  
  
She grabbed one of them. Her eyes were hard and were cold, with fear, with hatred, and most of all, with fury. "You LIED to me! You said that you would bring him back, unharmed! YOU LIED TO ME!"  
  
"Please, ma'am! Do calm down. We don't know anything about this. This is a case of kidnapping that just coincidentally happened at the same time." The poor officer tried to pry her hands off his whitish shoulders. He squinted in pain.  
  
Others were muttering among themselves. They knew that they hadn't sent any 'doctor' to capture Mikau.  
  
Crying again, Lynisana covered her face with her hands. "Find my son.... please...."  
  
One Enforcer named Ruan, knelt down beside the devastated mother. He reached out to hold Lynisana's hands. "We will find him. We will. I promise."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey! Stop right there!"  
  
Mikau turned around with surprise. A Zora was racing toward him at top speed. Gulping down a few deep breaths, Mikau smiled as he poured on the gas. A race was on. Racing was one of Mikau's favorite sports. In the water, he was able to do spectacular moves that no ordinary Zoras could do. He could swim way faster than everyone else.  
  
"Stop! Stop I said, you little freak!"  
  
The male Zora behind him huffed and puffed with exhaustion. His whitish face turned deep red as he tried to grab their prisoner. Mikau glanced back as he sojourned in the middle of the dark hallway. There was a tremendous gap between him and his pursuer. He placed his hands at his hips. Tilting his head a little bit to the right, his Zoran Hero eyes were filled with laughter. It was fun to see someone else suffer for once instead of being him all the time.  
  
"Sto... stop!" the Zora almost collapsed.  
  
Smiling evilly, Mikau swam further down in the corridor. Without warning, he felt something shooting through the depraved water from behind. Knowing what it was and wouldn't fall for the same trick twice, the young child did a back-flip summersault. The Yeli Fish passed by harmlessly.  
  
"You again!" Mikau said bitterly at the shadowy figure in front of him.  
  
Walking out of the darkness, the doctor's eyes sparkled with eagerness.  
  
"Mikau! My fine child! Finally, we can see each other without all the secrecy," the adult Zora flung his arms wide with affection.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"Doctor... I am so sorry," the assistance staggered up, breathless. "I couldn't catch him..."  
  
"Stupid! No one can capture a Zoran Hero. Only me and my drugs." the physician scolded impatiently. He turned around to face Mikau once again. "Mikau. What a nice name. How old are you?"  
  
"Cut the act. Release me now, or else..."  
  
Laughing, the doctor crossed his arms in front of his muscular chest. His fins were trembling with slight fear, though his face showed nothing. "Or else what? Kill me? You could... but I don't think so." Moving closer, he grinned at Mikau. "See, I know, that no one likes you. No one loves you. They all hate you. You have no friend. Even your mother wants you captured. Otherwise, how else do you think that I know who you are?"  
  
Mikau frowned. "You are lying. My mom would never do such thing."  
  
Swimming around his newest 'lab mouse', the doctor sized the child up and down. "But it's true. Your mom asked me to find you and detain you within this infirmary."  
  
Flashing out his fins, Mikau was preparing to slice his opponent in half.  
  
The doctor hurriedly held out his hands, hoping to delay the boy long enough to finish his sentence. "You, a Zoran Hero, possibly the last one that ever exists, have the potential to dominate Termina or even the entire Ocean World! Partner up with me. I know you are young, but I know that you are not a fool. By join forces with me, we two can create an army big enough, and strong enough to eliminate any foes out there."  
  
"Not interested."  
  
The doctor's expression was dark. "Then, you have chucked away the last chance that I am giving to you. Guards-"  
  
Before he could finish yelling the command, Mikau sprang forward with inconceivable speed. With a yell, he bought his arm blades down onto the Zora's neck. With an ear-splitting cry, the head was instantly severed from the rest of the body. The lifeless form floated within a sea of reddish water, which became increasingly black every second, as more dark red liquid gushing out of the huge opening of the corpse. The assistance screamed with terror. He quickly backed away from the area.  
  
Mikau was literally covered in the circling blood. He stared at the pale form before him.  
  
"Do... don't hurt me!" the Zora cried with panic. "Pl... Please! Don't... don't kill me!"  
  
"Get out of my sight. And if I ever see you again, you will end up like this person right here, understand?"  
  
Nodding timidly, the stranger got up from the dirt floor and disappeared from the Zoran Hero's sight.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Lynisana was sipping her drink in the living room when she heard a knock at the door. Putting down her seashell cup, she went to get the door. Opening it, she gasped as she placed her delicate hands on her mouth.  
  
"Oh! Mikau!" she embraced with her son. She cried with happiness and with relief.  
  
"Mom... mom!" Mikau wiggled within her choking hug. He sighed helplessly as his mother continued to hold him tightly, afraid that she might lose her son again. "MOM!" He yelled when he could finally break the hold.  
  
"Where have you been? What happened to you? Do you know how worried I am? Do you know that-"  
  
"I know, mom. You don't need to blast out bazillions of questions at me. I am sorry for making you worry, okay?" Swimming into the house, Mikau looked around. Everything was the same. The same old table, the same old chairs. The small cracks near the corners. His room...  
  
Lynisana closed the door. She followed closely behind her child. "Do you want something to eat? Something to drink?"  
  
Shaking his head, Mikau went into his room. Sighing, he sat on his bed. It had been a long time since the last time that he had slept in his cozy room. Slumping onto the soft covering, he closed his eyes, letting the sleepiness took over his whole body. The water smelled so fresh... so sweet... Visions of him playing with Jabu Jabu began to appear softy within his mind. The laughter of his... the way that his fish friend slapping at him with its giant reddish tail when it had lost a race. More visualization continued to flood out from their dormant state. His mother holding him while rubbing her cheek with his... his mother's voice reaching out to him, gently, gradually...  
  
"Mikau... look at that fish... hah, thought you can hide from me eh..." So placid. So peaceful. "Mikau... Mikau..."  
  
"Mikau!"  
  
Jerking awake with revelation, he glanced around with dizziness. After a moment of collecting himself together, he saw his mom standing near the doorway.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was wondering if... if you would like to go back to school," Lynisana said. "You've missed school for the past four days."  
  
Had I? Mikau thought with puzzlement.  
  
"I..."  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to go back to school. Really," his mother spoke quickly. "I-I mean, I can teach you if you want. Or if you don't like to study, I can plan a trip for us both, and kind of leave this place for a while. I really think-"  
  
"Mom!" Holding up his hand to stop his parent from ranting on, Mikau smiled. "It's alright. I will go back to school. But..."  
  
Oh no, he thought with worries, when realization hit his head. Tobieas and Japas were waiting for me last night! I blew it!  
  
Seeing her son hesitating, Lynisana tensed up. "Yes?"  
  
"I want to visit my friends first. I missed the trip that we were planning on."  
  
"Is it the children from the northern sector?"  
  
Mikau nodded. His shoulders were slumped down with defeat. There was no way his mom would agree. He knew that he couldn't make the decisions by himself anymore. Who was he kidding anyway? He was just a ten years old boy! An insignificant little kid that got pushed around every second of his life.  
  
Getting into the room, Lynisana sat beside Mikau. She placed her arm around the child. "Of course you can."  
  
Gaping at his mother with disbelieve, Mikau was shocked to hear that she had agreed.  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"On ONE condition. Don't you ever run away from home again. Ever!"  
  
Mikau smiled weakly. "Yea. But you got to promise me, too, that you wouldn?t find any more crazy people to get me again. I had enough adventure for one week."  
  
"All right. Don't worry about it. It's over now. But did you know that the doctor that had caught you, was not sent by us?"  
  
Grabbing one of the seaweeds from the side of his bed, Mikau nodded. "I know. He told me so before I killed him." He pulled at the plant mindlessly as he stared at the floor. He could see a few tiny fishes swimming on the seaweed carpet.  
  
Lynisana gasped.  
  
Turning around to face her, Mikau's eyes were cold. "He had to die. He threatened to take over Termina, and possibly the entire ocean world. I can't allow that."  
  
"But..."  
  
"He threatened to kill me also. I did it for self-defense. Just like the way you had taught me."  
  
She hugged him. His skin was smooth and tender. Hard muscles rippled on his arms and on his back. Placing her chin on top of Mikau's head, Lynisana wept silently. Mikau shut his eyes tightly together. He buried his head within his mother's hold. He released the barrier inside himself. Releasing all the emotions that had been bottled up for the past few weeks...  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 11~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: OMG. This chapter is waaaay longer than the previous ones. I think it is because that I want to make the chapters upcoming longer than before. Shorter chapters are somewhat boring. Wait... is this chapter boring? Ah never mind. Finally, every unpleasant things that had happened on Mikau are coming smoothly (I think) to an end (maybe, juuuust maybe). However, would the students in the Elementary School accept Mikau? Or would they continue to make fun of him?  
  
Starting from the next chapter, there will be somewhat less of those 'moody' feelings that had taken shape from chapter 3 to 11. This is supposed to be a journal kind of story that is based on the Zoran Hero and the Zoras that had revolved around him. Somehow, I have turned this into an adventure story, which, by the way, is way off from what I had intended to do in the beginning.  
  
I will continue to write this fan fiction. I will do so, whenever I have the time. And I WILL update. So uh, be patient! :D  
  
Going to sleep now... *yawn...* 


	12. Peaceful Life At Last!

Chapter 12: Peaceful Life At Last!  
  
Sun began to appear over the horizon on dry land. Its warm rays flashed across the ocean. The cool blue water, hence, filtered the beams making the underwater world extremely temperate and not overly heated. The fierce giant fireball continued to rise over the sky, as day began to drag on.  
  
It was early in the morning when Mikau got woke up by his Alarm Fish. The balloon-like orange fish had sent out series of ultra sonic waves through the water, which had traveled up into Mikau's sensitive ears. Groggy, he threw aside the sheet of covering. The lily pads on the bed shifted slightly from the movement. The seaweeds on the second padding of the bed were tangled up with each other in a mess.  
  
"One day, I am going to get an Alarm Fish that won't scream directly at me," Mikau muttered tiredly as he got out of the room.  
  
Swimming across the hall, he went into another room, preparing to go to school. After a few moments of collecting his supplies, he went into the kitchen, where his mom was fixing breakfast for him. He sat down at the slab, rubbing his giant blue eyes. His fins were drooped down without energies.  
  
"Oh, hi honey!" Lynisana smiled as she placed four plates of fresh Salmons onto the polished, dark blue reef table. Grimacing, she said, "You look tired."  
  
"Who wouldn't be?"  
  
The foods were still breathing, as they weakly wiggled around with their tails pinned onto the sponge plates. Mikau stared at them for a few seconds before he began to eat.  
  
"So what classes will you be having today?" His mom asked as she began to concoct Mikau's lunch. The smell of cooking flowed through the water and up into Mikau's nose *(1).  
  
Looking up with a Salmon halfway into his mouth, he mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Oi shaid tha I um hafing litatour, shfinging, ort, und jiumph klasses ooday!"  
  
Turning around, Lynisana frowned. "What?"  
  
Gulping down the food, Mikau yelled, "I SAID I AM HAVING LITERATURE, SINGING, ART, AND GYM CLASSES TODAY!"  
  
Squinting, she shook her head as she went back to her work. "Well, you don't have to shout. How can anyone understand you when you are mumbling about whatever that you are trying to say with a fish tail dangling out of your mouth?"  
  
Shrugging, Mikau picked up a second Salmon. The fish jumped out of his hands when he was trying to bite its head off. It swam quickly through the water, trying to run away from its predator.  
  
"Mom! The food is escaping!" he screamed as he launched himself from the granite chair, trying to catch the escapee. His body was now filled with fresh new energies.  
  
"Oh sure. Like I will be falling for your usual jokes on your second day away from the incident that had occurred this week," Lynisana sighed, as she broke open an oyster and packed it into her son's lunch box. Her back was facing the scene the whole time.  
  
Mikau threw out his arms, trying to grab the Salmon. It dodged to the left and went into the hallway. The Zoran Hero had almost crashed into the wall. A vase drifted onto the dirt floor and split in half with a soft crash.  
  
"Mikau, if you want to fool around, do it outside. This is not a playground you know?"  
  
Shooting down the corridor, he banked a fake left, then immediately turned right. By using that move, he was able to confuse the ocean creature long enough to pull up with it, side by side. Mikau swore that he had just seen the fish's eyes popping out with surprise. With a yell, he extended his right arm blade and sliced his food in half. Blood wafted everywhere.  
  
"You finished your breakfast yet?" Mikau's mom asked while cleaning up the counter.  
  
Sagging into the chair, Mikau stuffed the severed Salmon into his mouth. Chewing it a few times and swallowing it down his throat, he sighed a relief. "Yup."  
  
Finally facing him, Lynisana stopped in her track. There was blood flowing everywhere. "What's going on here?"  
  
Mikau flashed a "don't ask me" sign at his mom. Grabbing his second, smaller bubble that contained his lunch, he yelled a goodbye before rushing out of the house. His parent floated in the kitchen, dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Termina City. A never-ending chaotic city with many different species of Zoras swimming around. Bottom-Feeder, Ocean-Strider, Intertidal-Hunter, and many more. But all of them shared a similar characteristic: a medium length tail that was similar with fish's tail protruding from the back of their head. Of course, all Zoras would deny the fact that they were, indeed, related to fish. After all, they saw themselves as a more intelligent species within the Ocean World. To distinguish from one Zora to another, often you look at the fins on their bodies, and the shape that their bodies had taken. Also take account of the color that they had.  
  
Bottom-Feeder, for example, were mostly brown colored, with some variations here and there. Call it an evolution genetic DNA disorder if you want. They also had a large belly, with skinny arms. A long, rectangular face, with two pointy little horns on the side of their heads facing upward. A pair of beady eyes... They loved to stick to the ocean floor, looking for clams to eat and star fish to chew. They did not like to exercise, nor did they like to talk. But, there were some exceptions. For instance, there was a boy that loved to talk. His name was...  
  
Anyway. I am getting ahead of myself. Termina City was a huge city that everyone loved. Though occasionally there would be quarrels with one and other, but most of the Zoras lived peacefully together.  
  
Many languages were spoken, too. Those that lived near the Hyrule area spoke Hylian Language. While some of the others were speaking Ira Language, learned from other places far away from Hyrule. The Ira Language was extremely confusing. While the Hylian Language had only six syllables maximum to pronounce per word, the Ira Language contained twelve, thus, making the Zoras who spoke that language looked as if they were on Yeli Drugs (speaking extremely fast). There were other languages existing also, such as Ditri, Lora, Lunitcent, Wrigtyr, and many more. But out of those languages, the Ira Language was being considered as a language only suited for the brutes, due to the fact that it just didn't sound as smooth and as placid as it should be. It sounded as if a Goron was screeching in agony.  
  
Though out of these many races and many differences between them, Zoran Hero race was the coolest of them all. Not only were they superior than the rest of the Zora population, both in strength and in intellectual, but their movement, their shape of the fins, of the bodies were extremely elegant. Their colors were of silver or of light brown, with a gentle sensation of glowing to them. The Zoran Hero were considered as God centuries ago. Though due to the Cataclysm, almost all of them were wiped out. They sacrificed themselves for the future generations. All were gone, except for one boy, who grew up near the Chaotic Rim and later moved into the Termina City. The history of the Zoran Hero was blurry, for no one could record the past. And so, as time slipped on slowly, the Zoras began to forget about the bunch of strange breeds among themselves. Soon, new generations came out, who had no idea what a Zoran Hero was, who had no knowledge of what had happened to all of the Heroes. Their parents were too lazy to retell the story. Therefore, the existence of the Zoran Hero had disappeared without a trace, until Mikau came along.  
  
  
  
"Hi there!" "How are you doing?" "Are you alright?"  
  
Zoras in the streets asked him these three questions when they saw him. Mikau was mystified. Since when did those people start to treat him like a normal Zora? Bumping into one of the adults, he quickly apologized. Instead of cursing like before, the stranger only rubbed Mikau's head before he was on his way.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Yo! Mikau!" A voice ahead of him called out.  
  
Japas was there on the street, leaning against a wall. His grin was wide. His elongated fines had dropped down onto his eyes again. Mikau went to his friend.  
  
"I am sorry that I didn't-" he started with his head lowered onto his chest.  
  
"No, no. It's fine. Really." Japas shook his head, stopping the boy in mid-sentence. "Since we've waited for you for at least an hour, Tobieas and I thought that we will go by ourselves. I mean, it's not like as if we will die without you. Well, it was kinda depressing knowing that you did not come. The trip's just not as fun without you."  
  
Mikau didn't say anything. His bubbles containing school supplies and his lunch were floating beside him. Seeing his friend looking sad and disheartened, Japas bonked him on the head.  
  
"Ow! That's that for?" Mikau yelled. His tail behind his head curled up instinctively.  
  
"I need to know if you are still with me or not. After all, you can't hear what I am going to tell you if you zoned out on me."  
  
Muttering, Mikau looked at his pal.  
  
"Did you know that people on dry land saw us?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They saw us by accident. There were four of them, and two of them are kids I guess. Older than us *(2). One of them saw Tobieas climbing out of the water near a large tree, and he pointed at us while yelling to his parents."  
  
Mikau's eyes went wide with disbelieve. "No way."  
  
Nodding, Japas continued, "Yea. Then the other kid came, and she was like, staring at us. Tobieas was looking at me, didn't what to do."  
  
"Soooooo, what DID you do?"  
  
Shrugging, Japas yawned. "I don't know. I just stared her back. We are a head taller than her. I am not scared of her. But then we jumped back into the water before the adults can catch us." Sighing, he brushed away the fins from his eyes. "And did you know what she had said before we disappeared under the water?"  
  
Mikau thought about it for a bit. "Uh, that you are cool? Neat? Awesome? Scary?"  
  
Shaking his head, Japas gritted his teeth. "She said we smell like fish!"  
  
The young Zoran Hero burst out laughing. He doubled over as he held his stomach. Japas looked annoyed *(3).  
  
"Stop laughing! It's not funny!"  
  
Mikau continued to guffaw. Japas used his tail to slap his friend on the arm, hard.  
  
"O... Ow... hahaha... ow! Hahaha... He...hey.. Haha..."  
  
Japas murmured with displease. It was a good thing that his fins had covered most of his facial expressions. Otherwise his face would look like a Deku.  
  
Finally, catching his breath, Mikau regained his composures. "Sorry. Ahem. Heh, the name suits you pretty well."  
  
"What? How could you-"  
  
"I mean, come on, how long since you cleaned yourself?" Mikau made a snorting sound. "A year? Two?"  
  
"Not! That long!" Japas defended. Then he said, "Maybe half a year?"  
  
Making a disgusted face, Mikau gave a side-glance. "Blah! I will show you a place where it has fresh new currents for you to clean off those mud. I am not surprised that people called you a fish, since that you ARE smelling like a fish." Then with a lowered voice, "and acting like one, too. Hehe."  
  
Before Japas could hammer him, Mikau evaded by swimming away at top speed. "I'll come by your house today afternoon! I gotta go now, school!"  
  
* * *  
  
There was still ten minutes left before the bell rang. Mikau thought that checking out the cafeteria would be a good idea. He was hungry now, even though he had ate his breakfast. But before that, he had to put his books away first. Swimming through the giant hole on the wall, he entered the institute. There were a few students talking by their lockers *(4). A few glanced at his direction, but nothing more. Mikau was struck speechless. Why was it that everyone today was treating as if... as if... as if he was one of them? That didn't make any sense at all!  
  
Gliding through the long and big hallway, Mikau looked for his locker. Suddenly, a female Zora came to him. She was shorter than he was, and she had light purple fins on her neck and arms. Her legs were beautifully rendered. Her head was like stingray's head. Slightly flat, with a disc-like shape. Two giant eyes bulged from the topside of her bluish with slightly green head. Her main eyes were big, like Mikau's, almond-shaped. All Zoran eyes were like that, except Mikau had eyes that didn't have pupils. Her eyes were dark green colored. She had a small face, with a pointy nose. Her six, finned ears twitched with shyness. She wore a garment made by deep blue colored jellyfish skin *(5). A very expensive dress. It flapped a little with the push and the pull of the currents.  
  
Mikau looked at her intently. She stopped right before him, and smiled. When she spoke, her voice was exquisite and clear.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Mikau waved at her dumbly. "Uh, hi."  
  
Giggling, she stared at him for a long time.  
  
What's up with her? Mikau thought with confusion. Opening his locker door, he popped his bubble. Gathering up the textbooks and the reed pens, he threw them inside the compartment and slammed the door shut.  
  
Curling her tail slightly around her skinny neck, the female Zora blinked a few times before continuing her conversation. "So, how are you feeling?"  
  
Extending the arm blades a little (a move that he liked to do when he was slightly nervous), the Zoran Hero shrugged. "I am feeling okay. Why? Something wrong with me?"  
  
"No. Not at all. I think you are cool. You know..."  
  
Blushing, Mikau cleared his throat. This conversation was getting a little-  
  
"How about joining me and my friends for lunch today?" Breaking his thoughts, she offered. "I think you will find them pretty funny."  
  
"Well... I don't exactly know your name."  
  
A look of realization appeared on her face. "Oh! I am sorry. My name is Ruto." She shook the boy's hand. "Ruto Yeflian, and you are... Mikau right? Mikau Loencraft?"  
  
"Uh huh. Nice to meet you."  
  
"So you want to join me for lunch today with my friends?" Ruto pressed on. She drew closer to him.  
  
Hesitating, Mikau didn't know if he should accept the invitation or not. Laughing, Ruto gave him a light tap on the shoulder.  
  
"Come on! It'll be fun! All of my friends thought you are cool. You know, after we knew that you are just as normal as any of us can be."  
  
"How did you-" Mikau was going to ask who had told her about him, but he was cut off from the bell.  
  
The bell was actually a huge golden-brown clam, which closed heavily and loudly when being touched by other creatures. A Zora was responsible for doing so. Since the clam was mostly empty, and the carapace was hard and smooth, the sound being produced was loud enough and clear enough to travel throughout the school in the water. The vibration could be carried out at a long distance in the ocean. An interesting tool, no?  
  
"Oops! Bell rang! So I guess I will see you in the dining hall then, okay? Bye!" She hurriedly swam away to her classroom.  
  
Mikau stood there fixed onto the spot, as he tried to digest what had just happened. Funny though. Even if she was acting extremely open to a student that she didn't know very well, which had made her looked pretty bad for a girl, but he found her rather... attracting... in a way that he could not comprehend clearly. And it was a good thing that she was wearing some kind of clothes that had covered the vital parts of her body. Otherwise he would faint right there and then.  
  
"Darn it. I didn't go to the cafeteria." Speaking to himself, Mikau swam to his first class.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 12~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
:::[NOTE]::: (OMG! This is freaking LONG!)  
  
(1) I know that this story takes place in the ocean. So you can't exactly 'cook' in there. But this IS a fictional story, so I thought: 'why limit myself by following the logic of the real world?? After all, if a story has limitations, then it would be hard to write, and thus, be more boring.  
  
(2) Zoras tend to live longer than the people on the Dry World. This is the way life goes for animals on the planet (in the story anyway). I have set it like this to make it more interesting to think about. So if a child on dry land is ten years old, then a Zora with the same age would be seven years old. Cool, huh?  
  
(3) As stated in the story: "Memory Loss" (by me), and "Ocean Eternal", by Eyes5, calling a Zora a fish is insulting. It is almost as the same as swearing F-words, yet not quite like that. Saying that a Zora smells like a fish, too, is an insult. Anyway, just don't relate Zoras to fishes. They don't like that.  
  
(4) Schools in the Zoran World have lockers. Same as us. The only difference is that even the Elementary Schools for the Zoras have lockers, while for us, we don't. They have more materials to use than us. Sigh... Maybe because they don't need to use any money... wait... they do! (Rupees) *Laughs*  
  
(5) In the story "Ocean Eternal", by Eyes5, the author had stated that certain Zoras from certain places wore clothes to cover their naked bodies, females especially. However, for this story, I have made it so that only the female Zoras from the new generations have to wear clothes, while the older generations, don't have to. So that is the reason why Lynisana and Ms. Crescent, didn't wear anything. And this is also the reason why Ruto was wearing something. You follow my drift? Basically, kids that are in the same age as Mikau have to wear clothes, and adults don't have to. However! (This is important) Male Zoras DON'T have to wear anything! So it doesn't really matter if they are from the new generations or from the old generations, males Zoras don't need to cover their muscular body. They are naked. (Hot Zoran Boys here for the female fans of the Zelda Series! Get them while they are hot!) :D  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Argh! The explanations for this chapter are so frustrating! I have to think 'logically' to explain certain portions of the story. If not, the readers might be confused... er, you are not still confused about my clarifications, are you? I hope that you guys can understand what I am talking about in Explanation 5 above. Because if you don't... *Shrug*  
  
So what do you think of this chapter? Ha, the conversation from Ruto is sort of corny. She's a slut for god's sake! LOL. But I think this is more like it. This is getting close to what I have planned before, which, is good. Because after all, I did not intend to make this into 'horror, adventure' story. If I want to write one like that, I would just write another fan fic.  
  
How's my writing anyway? Enough descriptions? Enough grammar mistakes? *Rolling on the floor laughing* Heh. I just got 71 percent on my Mathematic 12 test. Haha. I think I will put something like that in this story. (:-p)  
  
I am ridiculing myself...  
  
And finally, to answer one of my loyal fans' question about my ideas and information regarding to the Zoras and the Zelda Universe in general:  
  
"Basically, most of the ideas are created from my brain. Yup. All I have done is describing the anatomy of the Zoras, and adding a few more variations to make them interesting. As for the underwater world, and the Termina City, all of the descriptions came from my imaginations. Sometimes, if I am not exactly sure about something, I would refer to Eyes5's "Ocean Eternal". Her story is completely different than mine though. In a way, her setting for her story is: Mikau and Japas finishing High School, and went into University. While mine, started from the day that Mikau was born, and continuing on from there. Eyes5's writing is one of the best, if not, THE best."  
  
New chapters coming soon. 


	13. Gym Class

Chapter 13: Gym Class  
  
  
  
=Gerudo Valley Theme Song=  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
(After the guitar start off...)  
  
Going to live, going to see, going to hope, going to be free...  
  
  
  
(Start of the guitar...)  
  
With a new life,  
  
Have a blast,  
  
Trying to strife,  
  
Trying to fight.  
  
Having a time,  
  
Of my life,  
  
Being happy,  
  
All the time.  
  
  
  
It is the hope, that I can wish,  
  
The only thing, in the sea,  
  
Why can't I leave, the sorrow back,  
  
How I wonder.  
  
  
  
Why can not I, be the same,  
  
As normal, in everyway,  
  
Why is all,  
  
Hating me,  
  
I do not know.  
  
  
  
It, is, not, my, fault that, I am weird,  
  
Different, than, the others, around me,  
  
It, is, not, my, fault to, be great,  
  
Than e~very~one~ here~~  
  
  
  
How, I, hope, that, I, am, the same,  
  
The, same, like, every, one, around me,  
  
I do not know if I will be,  
  
Treated fair in the sea,  
  
How~I~ hated~ myself...  
  
  
  
Trying to hope, oh I am really trying to hope,  
  
Trying change, oh I am really trying to change,  
  
Trying to be, a part of their society,  
  
That is all, that I'm going to hope for~!  
  
  
  
The time flew by,  
  
As I had fight,  
  
The time went by,  
  
As I had cried,  
  
The time swam by,  
  
As I had tried,  
  
  
  
To disappear...  
  
(Song faded slowly away... song length approx. 1 minute 47 seconds)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
--*Song Lyric for Gerudo Valley Theme. A song made for Mikau*  
  
--*Songs are conveniently located in my website, address stated in my info*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gym equaled to sport, thus equaled to exercise. Mikau's favorite. In fact, he loved to move around. Why, with the Zoran Hero genes flowing throughout his body, he couldn't stand it if he had to sit down on the chair for six hours. Who could? Certainly not Mikau. Sure the first class was physical education. Sure it sounded like fun to him. Sure he knew that it would be fun. But would he be able to stand it with Ms. Cresent floating near him nearly every minute, keeping a constant watch on him? No. The feeling of her staring at him (and his body) had really made him nervous. And it was extra unlucky that they were playing Lecean Ball. Twice, Mikau had gotten hit in the face by the flying sphere. Though he was lucky the ball was made up of soft sponges that were shaped into a circular object. And he was even luckier that the water friction had slowed down the speed of the ball somewhat. But if he kept up like that, soon his face would look like a Bottom-Feeder's face. Flat, and stretched out, only with a ball impression.  
  
"Mikau! Keep watch on the goal post darn it! Look! You've just made them scored another point!" one of his classmates yelled out in anger. A short, greenish Zoran Kid, with four short, ugly looking fins on his arms and his legs. Had I also mentioned four short limbs?  
  
"Sorry," Mikau mumbled, though he kept on glaring at his teacher.  
  
They were in a large, flat field, with little or not currents. A suitable place for the Lecean Ball sport. Twenty Zoran Kids were out on the flat land, trying to score more points than their opponents. Four yellow reef poles were stuck deep into the ocean sand in pairs on each side of the long, rectangular land. In the distance, you could see a straight line of massive ocean mountains rising up from the floor. They were blurry and unclear, as the particles and the materials in the water were drifting about randomly. In addition, with students swimming, dodging, diving, and kicking on the ground, dusts were being hurled up into the salty water, hence, making the visibility near zero. Though their teacher, Ms. Cresent, continued to monitor her students, Mikau especially, with little or no difficulty.  
  
Would she STOP staring at me? Mikau groaned inwardly.  
  
"Look out! Mikau!"  
  
Jerking in surprise, the Lecean Ball was flying toward him again. Muttering with both confusion and irritation, Mikau timed it so that when he flung his right arm, it would connect with the object. The ball flew away from the impact of his palm at an incredible velocity. Two students screamed as they dodged to the side, while the third student floated there, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Swim! Swim you idiot!" A few kids yelled. "No! Grab the ball! Grab it!" Others bellowed. Mikau's opponents were in frenzy, as their large, almond-shaped eyes were wide with horror. They watched as the impending doom was coming forth toward their comrade.  
  
"Mommmmmmy!" the student finally screamed as the ball slammed home.  
  
A cloud of dusts blew upward, as the kid twisted in the water in forty-five degree tilt with his feet planted in the sand. All was silent. When the debris had settled, the boy was laying on the ground, breathing rapidly. He was half buried with whitish dusts.  
  
Ms. Cresent blew the shell horn. "Blue number five got hit, proceed to the Crevice Area on the side of the playing field. Red team gets the ball."  
  
The children on the Blue Team groaned out loud as the number of their players was depleted by one. Now there were nine of them left.  
  
The game was like this:  
  
Each team, Red and Blue, contained ten players. A pair of yellow reef poles was placed at the end of each side of the field. The Lecean Ball was first thrown into the arena from the outside boundary, which was drawn by the grinded, greenish chalk dusts. The players were supposed to grab the ball. And the objective was to pass the ball back and forth between each other, while advancing into their foe's territory. When they were near the poles, or the goal, they were supposed to throw the ball, or hit the ball so that it would drift in between of the posts to score two points. The defendants were able to counter the pass between players, by either hitting the orb to the ground, or by catching it solidly. Then the cycle would start all over again. But if one player fumbled with the ball and dropped it, or if one player got hit by the ball, he or she would have to leave the arena and sit in the Crevice Area. Which was actually a small place with a long slab of granite stone used for sitting. That player was out for the rest of the game. So, his or her team would lose one player, while the other team had more people than them to defend and to attack. Oh yes, tackling was permitted.  
  
"Mikau, good job!" One student grinned at him. "Awesome slam, man!" Another gave him a thumb up. Both kids were covered with mud.  
  
All players on the field were dirty. Who could blame them? They were playing a sport with a small resemblance with our Rugby Game.  
  
Mikau shrugged. He shifted his gaze to his teacher again. Ms. Cresent was still observing him, though not that obvious anymore.  
  
The game continued on. Mikau switched position with another player in his team. The kid told him that he would serve better in the offence instead of defense. Mikau agreed. The moment that he was out onto the battlefield, he was having a blast. In just six minutes, he had scored over twenty points by himself. No one could touch him, no one could stop him. His speed and agility was way above that of the others. The opposite team gawked at the display.  
  
"I don't believe this,? one of them muttered as he leaned against one of the goal post. There was no point on defending the goal since Mikau would score no matter what.  
  
Many students were impressed, except for one. She looked at Mikau from the side as her lips curled in anger. She didn't like to lose, especially to a boy. Grabbing the Lecean Ball from the other Zora, she dashed across the No Man's Land in the arena. Evading the tackles coming from all directions, she was determined to score a point for her team. She swam closer and closer. Her slightly modified clothes flapped against the water. She reared slightly back as her fins were stiff with energies. With a hard hit, she sent the orb through the water, heading toward her target. Suddenly, Mikau was there, slamming the sphere down into the ocean ground so hard that there was a small crater formed. Zoras were scrambling to dig the ball out.  
  
She yelled in surprised. Her face was filled with shock, but was immediately replaced with fury. Her fins with yellowish color at the tips (same as Mikau's) were quivering. Her six long ears twitched a little. Without warning, the female Zora turned around to head back to her team. Mikau stared after her.  
  
"Yo! YO!" A kid came up beside him. He was had a brown colored body. A Bottom-Feeder. He was fat, with two short, wide, and thick fins on his arms. His back was filled with half muscles, half lipids.  
  
"What?" Mikau asked.  
  
"Here, you serve the ball."  
  
Grabbing it, Mikau half closed his eyes. "Why me? I am not the Server."  
  
Tisking, the boy grinned. "You have nice, muscular arms. You have more power in hitting the ball effectively across the field than the rest of us."  
  
Sighing, Mikau nodded. "You all owe me big time, for helping you win this game."  
  
Laughing, the kid slapped his back. "Don't worry. We are planning to have a party dedicated to you, should you be able to beat the Blue Team. I will tell you later about it." Leaning closer, he whispered," I think Netchra likes you."  
  
Shoving the laughing Zora away, Mikau slapped the ball. To his amazement, the ball flew through the arena with only half the amount of power. Netchra was there immediately. She sprang up to grab it. Then she headed toward Mikau's position again. This time, three of her other teammates followed closely.  
  
"Everyone! Chargeeeee!" Mikau's comrades yelled as they rushed forward also.  
  
All of them collided with sickening thuds. From far away, it looked as if there was a war going on. Netchra dodged most of her foes, but as usual, Mikau was there defending. Gritting her teeth, she slammed into the Zoran Hero, hard. Hoping to see that tactic could bump him away, she had poured all of her energies into that assault. However, Mikau did not move. Not even an inch. He drifted there like a statue. Gaping, she looked up.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" she blurted out.  
  
Perplexed, Mikau blinked a few times before answering. "That was a cheap move."  
  
Flushing with anger, she swam to the right. Mikau mimicked her move to counter her. She directed herself to the left, same thing.  
  
Breathing speedily, Netchra glowered at him. "Fine! Have the ball!" She threw it at Mikau's face.  
  
With quick reflex, he bent his neck to the left. The sphere missed its target.  
  
"All right! You guys! Time's up! Game over!" Ms. Cresent yelled as she blew the shell horn.  
  
Students swam away from the playing field, heading toward their lockers and the clean up room. Netchra and Mikau continued floating there.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is," Mikau said angrily, "but don't give me that attitude. I didn't do anything to you. All I have done is to win points for my team."  
  
Baring her teeth, she turned away from him and left. Mikau heaved a sigh as he slowly swam toward his gym locker. Their teacher looked at them with thoughts.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Shoving all his gym utilities into his bubble, Mikau slammed the rusty locker closed. One of the hinges popped loose. He growled with annoyance, but he left it like that. The room was warm and stuffy. It had a musky smell to it. Algae rampaged across the floor, and up on the walls. Some students felt hungry as they picked off the greenish substances, and stuffed them into their mouth. It was nutrition break right now. And for one thing, Mikau didn't know where he should go. He didn't exactly have a friend in the school, even though students were now talking to him more often. Fidgeting while his teammates swarmed all over him, telling him what a great game that was, Mikau tried to push his way out of the wall of sweaty, dirty bodies. The locker room near the field was packed with male Zoras. Females had their own seperate changing room, which was located closer to the clean up room. Typical layout.  
  
"Excuse me... excuse me... move along... get out of here... excuse me..." Mikau mumbled as he had finally gotten to the door. Opening it, he yelped as he staggered back a little.  
  
Ruto was there, waiting for him, with her expensive clothing and her charming smile.  
  
"Hello." She greeted him.  
  
Clearing his throat, Mikau waved at her. Moving closer to him, Ruto had a wide grin on her Zoran face. She stared at him, and at his body especially, for a long time. Getting uncomfortable, Mikau glanced to the sides to see if there was anyone looking at their direction.  
  
"Um, can you stop staring at my body by any chance?" Mikau whispered. His face reddened.  
  
Laughing loudly, Ruto shook her head. "Really, you shouldn't be be so modest. Why, even though that you males are naked, but that doesn't mean you guys actually have 'something' to hide, you get what I mean? Besides, I have seen countless naked male Zora bodies."  
  
Mikau could feel his face turned extremely red. He could almost feel the water evaporating around him. He had just noticed that students behind him had stopped talking, had stopped gathering their supplies. They were looking at both of them while smiling furtively. Grabbing Ruto's hand, Mikau hastily swam out of the room. Stopping in the hallway, where there were many students moving around, he stared at her disapprovingly.  
  
Giggling, Ruto hugged Mikau's arm. "Don't get angry. That was just a joke."  
  
Slowly sliding his arm out of her loving grasp, Mikau shook his head. "Well, I don't really like it."  
  
Ruto stopped grinning a little. "Well. You should get a sense of humor then. Come on! It's not like staring at you is offensive, right? I mean, with your well aligned muscles on your chest and everything-"  
  
"Ruto!" Mikau had almost screamed with frustration. "Don't say that kind of stuff in front of this many people!"  
  
Pinching his face lightly, she got up close to his face. A hard maneuver, since Mikau was a head taller than her. "All right! All right! Don't have a Deku! If you don't like my jokes, well, that's fine. So. You got any good place to go? We have about, I don't know, five minutes left?"  
  
"Listen," Mikau started slowly. "Whatever that you are planning, well, we are too young you see."  
  
Snickering once again, Ruto patted his back, and rubbing it. Mikau could feel his heart beating faster. He started to move away from her.  
  
"Uh, I have to go now. I have to meet some... friends of mine, and discuss about the, uh Hylian Language Exam. So, I guess I will see you later!"  
  
He submerged into the crowd as fast as he could before the female Zora could reply. Ruto gazed after him while her eyes narrowed a little. She heaved a sigh as she went to see her other male friend.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 13~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well. the beginning of chapter thirteen contains a song lyric for the Gerudo Valley Theme. The song is about Mikau though, even if it should be about the desert. I hope that my lyric is fitting in nicely with the tempo of the music and so on, since this IS my first time attempting to do such a crazy task. I was inspired by Eyes5 (yes, again). So what do you think of my lyric after you readers have listened to the music while singing/reading it out loud? Any comments, suggestions would be helpful.  
  
As the plot continues on, Ruto had finally begun to reveal her true self. While being extremely gentle to Mikau, she had also showned herself as a slut like she was. I know that some of you readers think that making her into a slut is a bad idea, but hey! It is all part of the story outline. And who is this Netchra girl anyway? What had Mikau done to anger her such? Be patient, it will unfold as time goes on... 


	14. Test and Lunch Don't Mix Well

Chapter 14: Test and Lunch Don't Mix Well  
  
  
  
Mikau had just barely gotten into his second class before the bell rang. Most of the students were in their seats already. Ms. Cresent was handing out packages of sheets of paper to her students. The papers all had special coatings to keep them from being wet, while at the same time students could write on them with their reed pen. Very convenient. When she saw Mikau rushing in while huddling a bubble in front of his chest, she smile lightly. She still didn't talk to Mikau much, not since after the 'incident'. Students looked at him for a few seconds before switching their attention back toward their work. A few Zoran kids winked at Mikau.  
  
Sitting down in his usual seat near the corner, the Zoran Hero sighed. He was exhausted. Who would have thought that an Elementary School could be so big? Yes, he should have remembered where his classroom was. After all, every subject was being taught in the same classroom, with the same students, and with the same teacher. But somehow... somehow he had lost himself within the building. It was a fluke that he had seen the sign displaying his class number on the wall; otherwise he would have been late. He popped his bubble open, and took out his notebook and reed pen.  
  
"All right now," their teacher started. "Remember what I have told you guys last time? Today is the Hylian Language Exam day. Counted for marks as well as checking on how well your knowledge are, and how well your writing skills are, regarding to the Hylian words."  
  
A few Zoras groaned.  
  
Frowning a little, Ms. Cresent cleared her throat. "The exam will be out of seventy marks."  
  
More whining.  
  
"If you pass, you are safe. If you fail..." Her voice trailed off there.  
  
Needless to say, that no students wanted to hear what would happen should they fail. Mikau was playing with his thumbs while listening to the teacher half-heartily. He was thinking about the game from last period. Thinking about how much better he would have played if only Netchra wouldn't distract him so. Before she had antagonized him, he was all over the place. He was the God. He was the ultimate Lecean Ball player. Heck, he would have made it into the All Star Team, if only she could just be more friendly to him, and if only there were some guys from the All Star Team watching him.  
  
Moaning out loud, Mikau slammed his head onto his table.  
  
"Something wrong? Mikau?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Looking up, he realized that everyone in the room was now looking at him. Netchra was glaring! "What? Me? Yea. Yea, I am fine. Don't mind me." He gulped nervously while keeping his eyes on the small, irate female Zora. Had he just saw her fins flapped out with rage? Like some porcupine fish?  
  
The room fell silent as they began to write the question papers. Flipping through pages after pages of queries, Mikau licked his lips. While twirling his pen in his right hand, he scratched his head with his left. He stared dumbly at the test. Finally, after a few moments of stunned silence, with a totally blank head, he began to answer the questions.  
  
1. Please write a word with syllables of six in Hylian:  
  
He wrote: Dulauntraii  
  
2. Please identify the syllables for Trifachrutarii:  
  
He wrote: 12  
  
And for the rest of it, Mikau just speed writing through all twenty pages. Feeling proud of himself, and thinking that he would get perfect mark, he got up from his seat with his test papers in his hand. Placing it neatly onto Ms. Crescent?s desk, he went back to his desk. And for the remnants of the class time, he daydreamed about sports...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Well, that was an easy class, Mikau thought. Sliding like an eel through a sea of Zoras, he tried to get to the cafeteria. Abruptly, he felt someone grabbing his right shoulder from behind. Whirling around, baring his sharp teeth while hissing, Mikau was ready to kill his assailant. His arm blades had extended to their maximum length.  
  
"Whoa! Stop! Time out! Chill!" The kid squeaked with terror when Mikau grabbed his throat.  
  
Seeing that it was only his classmate, Mikau relaxed. But still, he didn't like people touching him from behind where he couldn't see.  
  
"So, what do you want?" Mikau asked as he continued on down the hallway. A few Zoran kids bumped into him. They quickly apologized before dashing off away from potential danger.  
  
Getting up to his side, the boy grinned. "Remember on the field that I said if you beat the Blue Team, then we are going to throw a party?"  
  
"Uh huh," Mikau nodded. He scanned left and right around a corner to make sure no one was swimming down the corridor and crashing into him. He turned right.  
  
Struggling to catch up with the Zoran Hero's speed, the young Zora continued," Well, guess what? We ARE going to have a party. Right after school today."  
  
Mikau froze. Stopping, he turned around to face the babbling kid. "After school?" His voice sounded dry and cracked. He had already promised Japas that he would meet him after school. Surely he wouldn't break another promise. Once was already bad enough.  
  
"Yea!" Placing his arm around Mikau's neck, urging the Zoran Hero to start moving, he continued, ?So many students in our class are going to be there. Many food also, along with music and dances. The place is located near the southern part of the City. As for the exact position, I will tell you before the last period. Sounds good?"  
  
"Uh... I don't think..."  
  
Looking a bit sad, the child stared. "Don't tell me you can't attend. Come on! This is like, once in a lifetime! And we are doing this mostly for YOU!"  
  
"But I have already promised one of my other friend that I would meet him right after school," Mikau sighed helplessly.  
  
"Aw come on! Just tell him that you can't make it. How hard is it going to get?"  
  
Shaking his head, Mikau refused. "No. Sorry. I cannot do that. How about postpone the party? Like tomorrow instead of today?"  
  
Growling, the boy was frustrated. "I can't do that! Otherwise I would have already said so the second you've told me that you can't come! I have already arranged the fun. The location and so on are ready for us to go and enjoy!"  
  
More students were now heading in their direction. The time crept near noon. Mikau and his classmate swam slowly in the center of the mob. Many children yelled, telling both of them to get off to the side if they kept on moving like a Like Like, lest they disrupted the flow of the crowds.  
  
Ignoring them, the Zora heaved a deep breath. "Look. How about pulling him along with you to the party? I guess one more Zora can't make that much of a difference. It is the best that I can do."  
  
Now Mikau's face began to show a sign of interest. Yet, he didn't want to leave Tobieas alone either. A party that included Japas but didn't include Tobieas? It would be cruel. "You sure? But... can I bring two of my best friends along? I don't want to leave one of them behind. They are close together."  
  
"TWO-" The poor guy screamed.  
  
People were turning their heads around to look at the commotion. He placed his hand over his mouth, while continued to scream in a muffled tone.  
  
Mikau shrugged. "Well, they ARE my best friends, and I tend to hang out with them more than others. If you won't accept that, then I won't go."  
  
"Fine! Fine, fine, fine, fine, FINE! Okay! Now that makes twenty-two people going. I just hope that we have enough cups for everyone..." the kid muttered with dissatisfaction.  
  
"Right," Mikau nodded. "Well, remember to tell me where all right? I am going to eat now. Oh, what's your name?"  
  
Sighing with tiredness, the kid replied, "Toto. My name is Toto Muna. Catcha later, I guess." He turned around and disappeared among the students.  
  
* * *  
  
The cafeteria was pretty big, considering how it managed to fit in all four hundred Zoras at once. The walls were circular, forming a domed- shape building. Light orange paint had filled up the white spaces on the structures. Circular cutout windows were around the walls. Lighting fish contained within transparent bottles were suspended upon the spherical ceiling. Boulders were lined up in rows near the set of long tables for the kids to sit and to eat their lunch. Plants were planted around the place. Their tentacles wavered around lightly with the currents. Their many colored leaves sucked in the waste products floating in the water. Students called them: "Vacuum Cleaner Plants".  
  
The dinning area roared with noises from the students. They all moved like ants, together, compact, and never exactly stayed in the same spot while standing. Most of the seats had already been taken, only a few were left. There was a huge line up near the food serving counter. Most students had their money pouch ready. Rupees jingled as their owners played around with them. Mikau stood in line. He stared left and right as he tried to find a good spot to eat once he had bought his food. But even with a good seat, it was going to take millennia before the long line up could move forward just a little bit. He muttered under his breath. He caught something moving on his left.  
  
He felt as if his heart was going to jump out from his mouth. Ruto was sitting in one of the seats, near the wall with her friends. She saw him and was waving at him. Smiling nervously, Mikau waved back. He then focused on the food instead of her. Humming a few catchy notes to himself, he hoped that he could get that big, juicy salmon displayed on the shelf. No one was taking it. He could almost taste it. He could... No! A kid, bigger than he was, had taken the fish! Feelings of jealousy, anger, and sadness all rushed into his heart. God, the sensation was awful. Who was that kid anyway?  
  
Without warning, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around, only to be faced by Ruto.  
  
"I yelled to you, telling you that you can come and sit beside me. There was still an empty seat at our table, you know?" she hissed with slight anger. How dare he ignored her so fast? Never had she seen someone who had not fallen to her charm.  
  
"Well... I, uh..." Mikau stammered. He felt his face turning red again. At his age, talking with a girl so often was somewhat, abnormal.  
  
Students behind them shushed up as they strained to hear the argument between the strange Zoran Hero and the Princess of Zoran World.  
  
"Well what?" She pressed on. Her greenish eyes stared widely at his face.  
  
"Well, I need to uh, buy my food first before I can join you for lunch," Mikau chuckled weakly.  
  
Pouting, she continued to look at her friend. After a moment of tense silence, she finally relaxed. Mikau felt that he could breath once again.  
  
"All right. But hurry up though. There are some people that I want you to meet."  
  
She turned around and swam back to her table, where she exchanged a few words with her friends before sitting down. There was the big guy with Mikau's dream fish. He was chomping down greedily while laughing with Ruto.  
  
Mikau breathed a sigh of misery. He looked at the kids behind him. They were striving hard not to laugh. He rumbled with exasperation. After fifteen minutes of lining up in the line, Mikau carried his food carefully while swimming toward Ruto's table. In truth, he actually didn't want to eat with her. She had proven herself too wild for him. He wondered if he could meet someone else who was calm and gentle. Loving, and beautiful. Sure, Ruto was gorgeous, for a girl at her age. Her body outline was wonderful. Yet her attitude had almost grinded his nerve to dust. Placing the plates down, Mikau gulped as he stared at the female Zora and her three alien friends.  
  
The guys were big. They were muscular, and were taller than Mikau. One of them had a scar on the left side of his face. The other one had a scar on his right arm. Their fins were slightly long, and messy looking. All three of them were tough looking. They looked as if they were not in Elementary School; rather, they looked as if they were in High School or something like that. Placing her hand on Mikau's arm, Ruto impelled him to sit down while she introduced her acquaintances.  
  
"Mikau, I would like you to meet T. R, Ilfra, and Narc," she gestured to each of one them while saying their name out loud. "Guys, this is Mikau, the famous Zoran Hero." She smiled as she said the last two words.  
  
All three mumbled as they shook hands with Mikau. Their hands were bigger than his. They kept on staring at his face. He was not scared of their size. He was mostly scared of their gaze, and the unsettling feeling obtruded from their eyes.  
  
"So, Mikau. How old are you?" The one with the scar on the face, T. R, asked with a rough voice.  
  
"I am eleven right now. My birthday had just passed a few days ago," Mikau answered as he bit down on his trout. Juices flowed from the food.  
  
Another nodded. "Hmmm, pretty strong looking for a kid at this age. Been working out?"  
  
"Well, no. I just... I don't know. It just happens to be like this since the day that I was born."  
  
Narc laughed out loud. "Ha! If only I could have a body like yours."  
  
Mikau looked up. "Why?"  
  
Leaning close, Narc answered, "Did you know that the stronger you are, the greater the power that you will have? Think about it. With your fitness and everything, you can get things that you are not allowed to get. Things like... I don't know. Yeli Drugs? Speaking of which, have you tried any?"  
  
Surprised, Mikau had nearly choked on his food. "Drugs!?" He yelled.  
  
"Shhh!" Ilfra clamped his hand over the Zoran Hero's mouth. "Don't yell it out, damn it!" His eyes darted back and forth.  
  
Ruto frowned a little. "Guys. Stop it. He is my boyfriend you know. Don't treat him like this."  
  
Mikau could have killed himself with his arm blades if the table had not block his movement. The blades had now extended out of the skin. Finally, he struggled free of the hold. "Boyfriend?" He blurted out.  
  
Snuggling close to him, Ruto grinned. "Yeah. I mean, don't you agree?" She hugged him.  
  
Pulling himself away from her, he stood up abruptly, knocking the table over. The plates crashed down onto the floor, where the food floated away from the site. Half frowning, Mikau watched the four Zoras. Others around them stopped and looked on.  
  
"Look. Let's get the facts straight right now," Mikau started after he had calmed his pounding heart, somewhat. His voice quivered with unexplainable rage. "First of all, Ruto, me and you have nothing in relationship close to being boyfriend and girlfriend. The only reason why I continue to hang out with you is because I treat you like a friend. I like you, I think, but as a friend only. A normal friend. Not a special-type of friend. Besides, your attitude stinks. I thought that by getting near you might change how you act, and apparently, you have acted out of selfishness and of foolishness. And despite the fact that you do not have a sense of modesty in you, I've still tried. And I must say, I have failed. Sure, at the first sight you are irresistible. You are like a Goddess within a garden. Yes, you have gave off this feeling of... of gentleness to me. But that was done only to conceal your true motive within your heart."  
  
Ruto's mouth went slack as she gawked at Mikau.  
  
"That won't work with me, Ruto. I do not like to become a tool that someone can use just for his or her own advantage and comfort. And you three," he turned his attention to the three big Zoras. "You have truly disgusted me. Talking about how to abuse one's power to gain some profit? Drugs? That just sickens me. You three have better get out of here, before I call the Enforcers. And don't think that you can threaten me just by looking at me like that,"  
  
Mikau snarled as he noticed that T. R, Ilfra, and Narc's jaws had tightened up with a sign of aggressiveness. "Believe me. I can and I will kill you all if any one of you pushes me too far..."  
  
Three pairs of eyes went to Mikau's arm blades. Mikau breathed rapidly. He had just noticed that the cafeteria was silent. All four hundred pairs of eyes were looking at his direction. He didn't mind it. He was too annoyed right now.  
  
T. R smirked. He stood up, towering over the young Zoran Hero. "So. You think you are tough eh? Wanna see who's tougher?" He moved forward while pushing his friends away. He flexed his biceps muscles.  
  
Ruto was still in the state of shock. But after a few moments, she sneered. "Get him, T. R. I am getting sick of him, too! All of his 'modesty' and everything. I would like to call him a Sissy Fish if I have the chance." Getting more pride into her voice, she lifted her head, "Mikau, you could have been rich, if you had not rejected me. I am the Princess of the Zoran World. I am basically a Goddess around here. You are so stupid!"  
  
Mikau's lips were in a straight line. Ruto was a Princess? Was she bluffing? After a few seconds, he smiled. "A Princess should have never hanged out with these sleazebags." He brought his arms in front of him. "Let's rumble, T. R."  
  
"That won't be necessary." A voice boomed out from behind.  
  
Everyone in the area turned around. At the door stood ten Enforcers, all well armed. In their left hands held a long black stick. At their right, five giant stingrays were drifting up and down silently with obedience. These were not just ordinary stingrays. They were capable of emitting high voltage electric shocks that could kill a Zora.  
  
T. R's face went pale. "Oh shit." His pals were now freaking out. Ruto looked as if she was going to faint.  
  
The head of the Enforcer Team swam forward. At the height of seven foot five, his immense muscles were bulging out from the correct spots on his body. In other words, the perspective of his physique was excellent. He was even bigger than T. R. As the same as other Enforcers, he wore two golden rings, one on his neck and one on his right arm. His tail at the back of his head was long and thick. His skin was whitish colored, like the rest of his team. His fins were like Mikau's, yet they were soft.  
  
Folding his arms in front of his chest, the Enforcer leader looked fiercely at T. R. "Well, well. If it isn't Trai Runan. The biggest drug dealer in Termina. Have you really gotten that desperate to a point that you have to sell drugs or have to persuade students to use them, IN AN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL?" He bellowed at the last few words.  
  
The ruffian twitched with fear.  
  
"Think you are tough? Come on. Let's see how tough you are. Think you are really that tough? Picking on a little kid and saying all those big words?" The Enforcer stared hard at T. R. Then suddenly, he chuckled. "You know what? Trai? Do you know how strong, how powerful this little boy is?"  
  
Mikau looked at him quietly.  
  
Narc snorted. "A jelly fish like him can't even hurt a Like Like."  
  
"Wrong! Did you know that he had injured three Enforcers just a week ago? Not to mention killing an egoistic scientist by severing his head from his neck."  
  
Everyone's eyes went wide. That was, except for the officers, whom were grinning with triumph.  
  
T. R laughed nervously. "You are lying. This wimp can't even dance a Goron Dance. Look at him tremble."  
  
The Enforcer's eyes narrowed significantly. "Mikau," he said to the boy. "Go and show him some of your moves."  
  
The gangsters chortled loudly, as they circled around the Zoran Hero. The crowds moved back to give them space. Tilting his head, T. R grinned evilly. Without saying anything, he suddenly threw out a punch. To his surprise, Mikau wasn't there anymore. He felt a tap on his broad shoulder. Whirling around, his face came in contact with a solid punch.  
  
"Argh! Idiots! Why haven't any of you told me that the brat was behind me?" Trai screamed furiously as he held his bruised jaws.  
  
Narc trembled with fear. "I... we... we didn't see him. He was... too fast for us..."  
  
Mikau smirked. "Still think that I am a jelly fish?"  
  
Growling, T. R lunged at him. Ducking under his attacker's arms, Mikau slashed at the bare chest with his right arm blade. The big Zora yelled out in pain as he swam backward away from Mikau. A long cut was visible at his muscular chest. The Enforcers watched on with interest. The children around them cheered Mikau on. Ruto was devastated but she was astonished also. Narc and Ilfra sneaked up on Mikau from behind. Without warning, they felt a cut on their cheek, two cuts on both of their legs, and a hard punch in their stomach. Both of them doubled over in agony as they groaned out loud. T. R's teeth chattered with panic.  
  
He held out his hands while shaking his head. "H... hey! Come on... don't... don't be so serious!" He pleaded. "I was just joking! You are cool... ma... man!"  
  
Mikau swam nearer and nearer. T. R backed up even more. He glanced left and right, trying to find a way out of this. But he couldn't. The officers were around him, along with those five hostile-looking stingrays. And the Zoran Kids were like a thick, circular wall, blocking his way.  
  
"Listen, I will give you rupees! Tons and tons of rupees!" Trai offered swiftly. "How about girls? I have so many beautiful girls for you to-"  
  
"T. R, I am too young to have rupees and girls right now," Mikau interrupted. His eyes were sparkling with amusement. Then he stared daggers at the teen in front of him. "For me right now, I would just like to gut you with my blades."  
  
And with that, he jumped forward. T. R screamed out loud, then he passed out from too much shock and fright. The Enforcers chuckled and hooted deafeningly. The students of Sunrise Elementary derided at the thug's cowardliness. Mikau landed a few inches from Trai Runan's limp form.  
  
"Okay guys, cuff him up and bring him back to the station along with the other two," the officer ordered his companions. Then shifting his attention to Mikau, he smiled. "Very nice display, Mikau Loencraft. Very nice indeed. Can I have a word with you, privately?"  
  
Glancing at the Enforcer suspiciously, Mikau was reluctant to follow the stranger. The image of being chased by the police was still fresh in his mind.  
  
Seeing how Mikau hesitate, the giant Zora said gently, "Don't worry. We are not going to try and capture you again or anything like that. Trust me."  
  
Finally, Mikau agreed. The students opened up a path for them. Many of them patted Mikau's back, shouting out compliments at him. Ruto was still hovering at the same spot. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. "Mikau Loencraft! Stop where you are! How dare you leave me humiliated like this?" She cried.  
  
Turning around, the Enforcer gave a hostile look. "Young lady, I am sure that you father, King Zora, would love to have a chat with you." Then he guided the boy out the door.  
  
Princess Ruto felt her body went deathly cold, as she pictured the severe scolding and punishment that she would receive from her dad. Far among the crowds, Netchra looked on with wonder. Then she left silently.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 14~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Holy mother of.... This chapter is the longest chapter in Ocean Sun. It is about eight to nine pages in length. It took me a long time just to read over and over again, checking to see if there are any mistakes present. You know, sometimes I would wonder why I want to write so long for one chapter, and so short for another chapter. And sometimes I would wonder why I have the patience and the time to continue this story. I mean come on, I consider myself bad at setting a plot, bad at the dialogue between the characters, and bad at the character development. I guess I lack confidence in myself. :(  
  
But I would also like to thank all my loyal fans that had taken his or her time reading this story. They had given me supports that I desperately needed, in the Review Board. This is probably something that I should have said a long time ago. Thank you all so much! And I promise that I will try my best at the future chapters! Woot!  
  
*Ahem, now. This chapter is kind of crazy, since suddenly the school was having these drug dealers offering Mikau... drugs! I know it may sound unrealistic, but the truth is, it has happened before in real life. No jokes! Really! And so Mikau had finally gotten rid of Ruto, for now. I can almost hear some of you cheering at the wise decision made by the Zoran Hero. And the head of the Enforcer Team, that was at the Sunrise Elementary School with his fellow officers, wanted to talk to Mikau. What possible things could the big guy say to the young child? And how come Netchra was paying attention to all these events, even though she... hated... Mikau?  
  
As always, stay tuned. :D 


	15. Classes, Classes, and Stingray?

Chapter 15: Classes, Classes, and Stingray?  
  
----------------------------  
  
*Note: It's best if you guys can download the Wind Fish midi song from this address:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/zorianhero/windfish.mid  
  
The reason is that there is a lyric in this chapter that you can sing along with the midi  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
They went into a side room in an empty hallway. The Enforcer and Mikau had found out that the space in the room was too tight for comfort. Nevertheless, the officer insisted that they should stay in there, for he wanted to propose something to Mikau.  
  
"Can't you just find a bigger place to discuss instead of here?" Mikau whined. His arms had accidentally hit the adult Zora's shoulder.  
  
"Well, this is the most private and most secure area that I can find in your school," the stranger replied grimly.  
  
Sighing, Mikau stared at him. "Ooooookay, so now what? Getting out your handcuffs and restraining me so that you can drag my sorry tail back to the headquarter?"  
  
Shrugging, the Enforcer only smiled. "Something like that."  
  
Mikau's eyes were wild. "Okay, I am outta here." He rushed toward the door.  
  
"Whoa! Hold on there!" He grabbed the child's flailing arms with his big hands.  
  
Turning around, Mikau's face was contorted with both fear and anger. "You want a fight right now?"  
  
Shaking his head, the Enforcer sighed. "Look, you need to calm down. I haven't finished what I am going to say next!" Releasing the kid, he continued, " My name is Ruan Haftil. I have been talking with your mother about your uniqueness some time ago. And I must say that I am impressed. You have learned most of the basic combat trainings that we officers have to familiarize with ourselves before we can earn our ranks. Some of the moves that your mother had taught you are way above the average standard for the Enforcer Department."  
  
Tilting his head, Mikau nodded with doubt. "Uh huh. So my mom's cool. Yeah... keep going."  
  
A stray fish swam around his ankle. Mikau stared down at it.  
  
"Okay, even though you are extremely young, but I think you have the potential to become a wonderful patrol guard."  
  
Mikau felt he couldn't breathe. Had he heard correctly? Had the police actually wanted him to be part of their Law Enforcement?  
  
The Enforcer carried on, "We would like you to join us. We will be training you for six weeks in tactics as well as enhancing some of your actions. You still moved a bit clumsy while battling with Trai back there. We will also be teaching you new attacking moves. Moves that we couldn't possibly teach unless you are a Zoran Hero. We got this old and rare book in our library, but we couldn't use it because no one here is The Legendary Zora. After you have passed the test, you will become an officer like us."  
  
The Mikau burst out laughing. He slapped the male Zora's bare shoulder while maintaining his mirth.  
  
After a while, he forced himself to stop. "Heh. You adults are so funny sometimes. I mean I am just a grade four kid going on to grade five in about another month or so. How in the world can a boy like me help you with your job? Look! I am weak and skinny! Small and Shabom-headed!" Mikau shook his head with wonder. Seeing how the officer stared blankly at him, he explained, "I appreciate the offer, but this is too crazy. The whole thing is crazy. Has the Department gone nuts? They want a kid in an Elementary School to become a part of the patrol team?"  
  
The Zora looked serious. "I am not joking. You are special; otherwise we wouldn't be asking you for your opinion about this proposition. You and I both know that you are skillful at defensive and offensive combat moves. We are trying to help you to hone that skill." He looked sad. "Also, lately our guys on the team are not what they're used to be. They are slacking off. I hope that by using you as an example, I can influence them to work hard. After all, no grown-ups would like to see a kid beating them at their jobs."  
  
Mikau placed his hands and his hip. "I see. So you want to use me like a tool?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have already said it before, and I will say it again: I do not like people using me like a gizmo for their own advantage and comfort. I don't care how tempting the offer is, but no."  
  
The officer frowned. "You got me wrong. I mean, yes. I do want you to be an example for my fellow officers. But I also want you to be part of the team. Think about it. You will have a job immediately after a few months. And even if you don't have school by then, you would still have a job for you to gain money. And with the competitive society today, this opportunity is hard to come by." The Enforcer knelt down and placed his hands at Mikau's shoulders while staring at the Zoran Hero in the eye. "We need you. We need your skills, your fitness, and your quick thinking. We need more Zoras like you to keep our society from falling apart. Why, did you know that a week ago, pirates from the Great Bay region had come near our area and had caused some serious havocs?"  
  
Mikau was surprised. "Pirates? Here?" He had heard stories about far away land where there were brutes that raided people's homes for wealth.  
  
"Yes. Ten Zoras were on the dry land doing trades with the Hylians when the pirates came ashore and began their attack. Four people were killed. Six more were injured. My team went there as fast as we could. But what did my subordinates do when we were there? Nothing! They ran away like Skullfish the moment the pirates brought out their mechanical guns! Argh! Just talking about them makes me mad!"  
  
"Riiight..."  
  
"Anyway. That's all I've got to say. Your choice."  
  
Silence slowly filled the room as Mikau pondered about the idea. He lifted his foot to send the fish scurrying away. Well, being an officer was kinda fun actually. Many excitements, along with adventures and so on and so forth. And he could finally get out of the water, seeing new sceneries. Still, he didn't know if it was such a good idea for him to join the society this early. After all, he was still just a kid. The bell signaling the end of lunchtime had ringed. Both Mikau and the Enforcer could hear and could see students rushing through the hallways, heading to their classrooms. The children screamed, yelled, and talked loudly as they pushed against each other.  
  
Waggling his fins, the policeman was indicating that he didn't have much patience left. "You have to make your decision, son. Yes, or no?"  
  
"Hold on! This is big for me okay?" Mikau growled. Finally, he relaxed and faced the Zora. "Yes. I will join with the Enforcer Team. But it better be good."  
  
Smiling, the Enforcer shook the child's hand. "Good to have you on board. I will give you more information about this job later on. I might head over to your house sometimes tomorrow. Thanks. I really appreciate it."  
  
He stood aside, allowing Mikau to head out through the hole in the wall and into the corridor. Most of the Zoran kids were in their rooms already. Mikau said a goodbye to the man. He left hurriedly. The officer breathed out a sigh of relief as he headed toward the main exit of the building.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mikau! You are remarkable!" Students swarmed all over him as the young child came into the classroom.  
  
"Ahhh!" His body was nearly crushed among the weights.  
  
Ms. Cresent floated to the side, grinning from ear to ear. She came near to her students.  
  
Seeing his savior was near him, Mikau shouted, "Ms. Cresent! Get them off me!"  
  
Lifting one 'eyebrow', she laughed. "Really? I thought you wanted some attention."  
  
"That's-" One student hugged him. "Not-" Another student patted his back. "What-" A third student's shrilled scream had inundated his voice. Finally, with a yell and with his astounding strength, he broke loose from the mountain of Zoras that was suffocating him.  
  
"Okay! Leave me alone!" Mikau yelled as he dashed to his seat. Wedged himself firmly onto the rock that was his seat, he was determined to stay there for the remainder of the third period. He felt tired.  
  
"Okay, okay, you guys. Stop it now. Let's start the Singing Class," their teacher clapped her hands while swimming up and down between the rows. Kids quickly went to their desks. "Well, anyone wish to sing any specific song? Raise your hand please."  
  
Everyone's eyes were blinking. The room was quiet. One Zora coughed.  
  
"You guys are..." Cresent muttered. "Oh fine. It's up to me to pick a song from my rapidly depleting memory, again."  
  
She floated there in front of the class with total stillness. Finally, she spoke up, "I know! Let's sing Wind Fish. I've learned that while I was a young Zora, slightly older than you guys. Do you all know how to sing it?"  
  
Everybody nodded their heads. They were pretty familiar with the lyric of the song. Their mother had sung it to them many times in their life. By positioning everyone in a semi-circle, the students' instructor was ready to begin.  
  
"And 1, and 2..."  
  
  
  
  
  
*Click, Click, Click, Click*  
  
(Music starts)  
  
"Going through... all the way... to the land bey~ond...  
  
Flying through... the whole day... to the sky...  
  
Dreaming of the haven, all the way to the end of the day,  
  
Oh feel~ the sensation~  
  
With time~ that you have~  
  
  
  
Feeling wind, with your life, soaring with bright light,  
  
Seeing lands, with your eyes, open wide,  
  
Riding the wind~ and up, going through all the way to the end,  
  
Oh look~ all the white clouds~  
  
With time~ that you love!  
  
  
  
................... *Drum Rolls*  
  
(Fast Tempo)  
  
Wiggling, with your tail, along with the wind,  
  
Moving fast, with power, to the sky,  
  
Flying with free~dom, going to have a wild adventure,  
  
Oh hey~ all the lightness~  
  
With no~ pressure!  
  
With the time, of your life, being an explor~er,  
  
Dashing through, all the layers, of the clouds,  
  
Smelling the vapors, that are clinging around you now,  
  
Oh man~ all the blueness~  
  
With all~ the spa~ces!  
  
  
  
(Slow Tempo)  
  
Drifting on... with currents... sleeping soun~dly~...  
  
With the time, of your life, floating free...  
  
Seeking with your eyes, hoping to find some lifetime partners,  
  
Oh god~ the loneliness~  
  
With all~ the hurt~ing!  
  
  
  
(Fast Tempo)  
  
Singing loud, with your heart, along with the breeze,  
  
Dancing hard, with power, with the storm,  
  
Riding the wind~ and up, going through all the way to the end,  
  
Oh hey~ moving with ease~  
  
With no~ hardship!  
  
With the time, of your life, trying to fly free~  
  
Dashing through, all the layers, of the sky,  
  
Touching the many souls~, that are hovering around you now,  
  
Oh man~ all the warmness~  
  
With the~ gold-en lights!"  
  
  
  
  
  
After the last voice had died down, everyone cheered. They all loved that song so much!  
  
"That was great, you guys!" The female Zora exclaimed. "You guys are pros at singing!"  
  
Students laughed.  
  
For the rest of the class, they sang different types of songs, learning different types of melodies, notes. A few got choked while they were singing a high key. Some stumbled over the tempo of the music. But for the most part, everyone was happy, including Mikau.  
  
What seemed like a century, the bell had finally ringed. Students had ten minutes of break before starting the final class of the day. As expected, Zoran kids all moved close to Mikau. Some stared at him with wonder while others, such as the females, were looking at him dreamily. Dreamily, not lovingly.  
  
Mikau backed all the way to the wall. "You guys are looking at me as if I am lunch!"  
  
One kid shrugged. "Well, we all think you are awesome. Did you see the faces of those big Zoras? God, it was so funny to watch the color drained from their skin."  
  
Another kid jumped in, "Yeah, and did you see Ruto crying?" He had a really high, squeaky voice.  
  
"Ruto had cried?" Mikau frowned. "Why?"  
  
A girl snorted. "Because she didn't get your heart! Did you know that she's a slut? She is wayyyyy too young to associate with boys right. I mean come on! An eleven years old girl acting all grown-up and all? The image just sickens me." Then she added, "And to top it all off, she loves to show off her expensive jewelries, clothes, and so on." She subconsciously pulled at her dress.  
  
"Why do you guys hate her? I thought she's your friend."  
  
One boy laughed. "Our friend?" He shook his head. "She has no friends. Except those outside of our school. Those Zoras that are in, Junior High, or something like that."  
  
One Zora pushed his way through the crowds. He sat on the table in front of Mikau. His fat, round stomach dangled around his upper legs. His legs were suspending over the edge of the desk. The Zoran Hero grimaced. A Bottom-Feeder. He was not very found of Bottom-Feeders, especially that fat stomach of theirs and the grayish color of their skin. The color was too close to his silvery one. Bottom-Feeders were like clams, searching for food just inches above the ocean floor. Not a true hunter.  
  
"Hey! Did Toto tell you that we are going to have a party after school today?"  
  
"That's right!" Toto yelled from somewhere near the back of the kids.  
  
A few students' eyes went wide with disbelieve. "What? A party? I didn't know that!" Their voices boomed as one.  
  
Shooting an irritated glance at them, the fat Zora continued, "You are coming too, right?"  
  
"Yeah! Mikau's coming!" A few yelled on the top of their lungs.  
  
Mikau chuckled. "Yeah. I'll be there along with two of my other friends."  
  
"Oh? Are they in this school?"  
  
"No. They don't go to school."  
  
The Bottom-Feeder tisked. "Aw, not those in the Black Alley a few blocks away from this building!"  
  
Mikau's smile vanished. "Why? What's wrong? Their low education sickens you?"  
  
Waving his hand, the Zora said, "No. It's just that... well... their lifestyle is not so good compared with ours."  
  
"Well, they are coming, and that's that."  
  
Netchra came wiggling into the circle. "Do you know where the location of the event is?"  
  
Mikau flinched a little. Getting too close to Netchra made him trembled slightly. She was... aggressive... "Um, no. Do you know?"  
  
She sighed while rolling her eyes. "Yes. It's near the Southern Sector, Len Street. Be there at four o'clock today after school."  
  
Nodding, he grinned. "Okay. I know where it is. So I guess I will be seeing you there then?"  
  
She turned away from him. "Maybe. But don't get any ideas." She left.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Mikau muttered. But still, it was nice to see that Netchra didn't hate him as much anymore.  
  
Everyone was howling.  
  
"Oh shut up!" He snapped while blushing.  
  
  
  
The fourth period started when Ms. Cresent came into the room.  
  
"Well, class. Just one more period and you guys can be free. Please stay alive with me, so that we can get this over with." Her gaze slid over to a Zoran kid who was sleeping on his desk. "WAKE UP!" She bellowed.  
  
The boy jumped up. "What? Where? Who? When? Why? And how?"  
  
Mikau ruptured out loud, laughing. The whole class joined in.  
  
Cresent tapped her table lightly. "Right. Someone was dreaming Literature Class. Anyway. We are now having Art Class." She stared out one of the open holes in the wall, which was a window. "But since today is such a beautiful day, I have decided to omit it this time."  
  
A few whimpered with disappointment. They liked drawing and painting with different materials. Their dreams were to become a famous artist.  
  
"So!" Ms. Cresent clapped her hands once together. "What should we do? I know, I know, today is the last day before the long weekends. But we need something to do."  
  
"Weekends?" Mikau jerked upright.  
  
"Yeah. Don't you know that?"  
  
"Thank goodness you've reminded me. Otherwise I would have come to the school to find out that no one is there."  
  
Students giggled.  
  
"Hey look! A stingray!" One girl shouted with her clear voice while pointing at the hallway.  
  
Sure enough, a blue flat fish slowly swam into the classroom. Its size was amazing, about a Zoran child's size in length. Everyone was amazed. They wanted to pat him, but the fish sent out series of mini shocks to prevent them from touching him. He swam slowly toward Mikau. Finally, he stopped while looking at the kid without moving at all.  
  
"Uh, okay... so what's up with you?" Mikau asked the marine life form.  
  
The fish gave the Zoran Hero a nudge on the arm. Children watched with slight jealousy. They had never seen a stingray being so friendly to a Zora before, unless of course, you were an Enforcer. Which brought curiosity in place.  
  
"Dusty! Where in the world are you!" A deep, male voice exploded outside the room.  
  
Ms. Cresent went to check whom it was. Mikau continued to look at the animal in front of him. After a few minutes, he gently touched the fish's forehead. Expecting a shock, he gritted his teeth. Surprisingly though, the stingray closed his eyes while emitting a series of musical hums. Students gasped.  
  
"Oh, cool!" The same Zoran kid who was the first to see the guard fish cried out loud.  
  
Laughing, Mikau stroked the slippery head. The animal now moved left and right with glee. It's thin, long tail curled up.  
  
An Enforcer burst into the room with the teacher. He looked left and right for the fish. When he saw Mikau was with his partner, he relaxed.  
  
"There you are, Dusty! Do you know how worried I was? I was afraid that you might hurt the kids in the school." The officer swam toward him.  
  
The fish reopened his eyes, looking at the Zora. It opened its wide mouth while sending out a few more notes.  
  
After interpreting the sounds, the Enforcer laughed quietly. Turning around to face the teacher, he explained, "I am officer Evon. My superior, officer Ruan, had told me to bring this police stingray to Mikau. I do not know why, but this is the order that I've got."  
  
Ms. Cresent was confused. "Really? But why would officer Ruan wanted to send one of his task force members to our student?"  
  
The Enforcer shrugged. "I do not know." Looking at Mikau, he smiled. "Mikau Loencraft. This is one of the best stingray members in our Department. I am hereby giving him to you by the order of my Captain. His name is Dusty. I think you and him will get along just fine."  
  
Mikau patted the fish lovingly. "Thank you," he answered.  
  
"I must leave now. Please carry on with your class." The Zora left quickly.  
  
Ms. Cresent looked at the creature with awe. "Okay. This is getting rather interesting." Gazing at Mikau, she sighed. "Really, Mikau. Ever since you've come to Termina, things for me had just gotten weirder and weirder everyday."  
  
"Yeah. Well, same for me." He laughed.  
  
All the students were now talking excitingly with each other. They asked Mikau if the fish could let them touch his smooth body. The animal only replied by sending out more electric currents, drawing the children back. But all the currents were not directed at his partner.  
  
"Sorry guys. I guess only I can get near to my new friend here." Mikau apologized.  
  
The stingray slowly sank onto the floor, closing his eyes, waiting for the class to be over.  
  
"Ah! The heck with it all. Class is over now. Everyone, get out of here. I am going home to rest. I am going insane now." Ms. Cresent blinked her eyes while packing up.  
  
"Bye, Ms. Cresent! Mikau! Don't forget about the party! See you later!"  
  
The Zoran kids all rushed out of the classroom. Mikau followed, along with his new colleague trailing closely behind.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 15~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Lately, the chapters don't have any more Explanation Notes. I guess that all the things that I needed to explain are already being covered.  
  
Yet, another long chapter. What do you think of the flat fish, the stingray? I think they are cool. The way that they move like carpets in the water. I know the name, Dusty, is awkward for a police fish. But man, in real life we call our pets weird names also (i.e. Bob, Sharky, Japer, Milky, Pluto (!)). So I guess there's no difference here. :D  
  
Okay, enough ranting. Gotta work on my next chapter. See ya! 


	16. House Visits

Chapter 16: House Visits  
  
  
  
Florescent fish glowed brighter as the light in Termina grew dimmer. Houses began to light up slowly as Zoras were getting ready to greet the darkness of the night. Not that they actually needed to light up their homes, and not that they were actually greeting the hours of darkness, for there were already a bunch of lighting fish up in the giant cavern's ceiling of Termina City. And because of this reason, the fish that they used in their houses were luminescent fish, different from florescent fish. One was fainter and one was brighter.  
  
"Japas! You home?" Mikau yelled at the top of his lungs while floating outside of an old building.  
  
Opening the door, an unclean Zora flew out and crashed into his friend. "Tackle!" He screamed.  
  
"OW! Get off of me you fish!" Mikau struggled to get up from the floor.  
  
Laughing, Japas got up from the Zoran Hero's crumbled body. Brushing away his fins, he smiled. "Okay. So where do we go now?"  
  
Getting up while scouring the dusts away, Mikau smirked. "Actually, you AND Tobieas will come with me. And after I show you the place where you can clean yourself every once in a few days, both of you will come with me to a party."  
  
Japas didn't say anything. His lips were in a straight line. Even though his long fins had covered his eyes (again), but he still couldn't hide his expression from Mikau's keen eyesight. Frowning, Mikau continued to wait for an answer.  
  
Japas opened his mouth, but the sound that came out was distorted. It was more of a choke than a word.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Mikau was concerned. "You got choked on a fish bone?"  
  
"I... He..." Japas slumped his shoulder. "To... Tobieas left without me..." His whole body was quivering.  
  
Now Mikau's mood sank like an anchor. "What do you mean he left without you?"  
  
Japas looked up. "He said that... he said that he has to find his mom. He said he has overstayed his welcome." The Zora shook his head. "I told him that it doesn't matter. Dad and I have already treated him as if he is part of our family a long time ago. He wouldn't listen."  
  
Mikau moved closer to his friend. He placed his arm around Japas' shoulder. He was surprised at how skinny the kid was.  
  
"I tried to forget his departure by acting as if I am happy and all..." Japas' voice trembled.  
  
"You know what? It's his choice to leave and go in search of his parent. Wouldn't you have done the same if you were in his place?"  
  
"Maybe... But still, he doesn't have to go immediately. I was just about to play a prank on him when he suddenly appeared in front of me and told me about his plans."  
  
Mikau closed his eyes. Then he reopened it. "When you said he has left without you, does that mean you were planning to go with him?"  
  
Japas stopped breathing. His mouth was slightly open with shock. Had he actually said that? He stared at the Zoran Hero.  
  
Mikau faced his friend. "Tell me. Were you planning to leave me in order to go with him?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Were you?"  
  
"I don't know... I- I was... confused... puzzled..." Japas tried to avoid Mikau's piercing gaze. He deliberately allowed his elongated fins to covered most of his face.  
  
Mikau looked sad. Still, his voice rang out with energy. "It's okay man. I understand. After all, you are with Tobieas more than you are with me. All these years together, of course you would choose to go with him. I don't blame you, and I never will blame you."  
  
Japas didn't say anything. Mikau nudged him in the ribs. "Come on, I have to show you this place fast. Otherwise we will be late for the entertainment."  
  
Both of them swam down the street in silence and vanished within the shadows.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
They were about half a mile away from the City. The water currents were strong and wild at the place where Mikau had led Japas. The Zora had to pour on all of his strengths in order to keep up with the Legendary Zoran Hero's speed. The undercurrents were carrying the ocean dusts away. Seaweeds, algae, and other ocean plants were bending and blasting away in one direction as if some hurricane force was blowing them. Japas had to grab onto one of the reefs protruding from the sandy ground in order to prevent losing his footing. The visibility was pretty bad. All he could see in front of him was patches of white light.  
  
"Mikau! This place is insane!" He yelled over the roar of the water.  
  
Nodding, the young Zoran Hero extended his arm blades. He dug the blades deep into the sand, anchoring himself in place. Then he lifted his legs up and straight out, allowing his body to be shaped like a pole, letting the currents carrying his body, his weight. His two long fins beside his head were wavering rapidly.  
  
"This is how you clean yourself! By using some sort of item to secure yourself in place, you can let the water do its trick!" Mikau yelled to Japas as he demonstrated. "Since the currents here are very strong, the mud and the filth on your body will be wafted away! See the sands that are being picked up? They can scrape away any dirty spots on your body!"  
  
Zoras had skins that are rubbery, so they don't get cut easily.  
  
Japas' lengthy fins were trailing behind his head. Mikau could see his friend's eyes clearly for the first time. It was golden colored, and shaped like the Hylians' eyes on dry land.  
  
"You have a pair of weird looking eyes, Japas!"  
  
"What? How in the world can you notice my eyes while I am trying hard not to be blown away like some leaves?" Japas' face turned slightly red. Some from the results of straining his muscles to extreme, and some from embarrassment.  
  
"Here! Move closer to me! This spot is the best!"  
  
"I am TRYING to!"  
  
Edging closer inch by inch while holding onto whatever that he could find, Japas was determined to move to his friend's side. Twice, his feet had slipped from underneath and had almost got carried away if he had not grabbed onto the rocks beside him.  
  
Finally, he grabbed Mikau's shoulder. "What would happen if you got carried away? Where would you end up?"  
  
The Zoran Hero shrugged. "I don't know! You want to try it?"  
  
"Are. You. Crazy?" Japas screamed.  
  
"Don't yell beside me!" Mikau used his tail to slap Japas on the back of the head.  
  
"Ow! Careful! You are making me slip!"  
  
Slowly, but surely, the mud stains on Japas' body began to fade away, revealing the same silver colored body like Mikau's. But slightly skinnier of course.  
  
"What the! Hey! You have the same color as I do!" Mikau's eyes were wide with disbelief.  
  
Smiling, Japas reached out his left arm and grabbed Mikau at the back of the throat. He shook his friend's head quickly a few times and said, "Yeah! We are cousins I guess!"  
  
After a few more minutes of drifting in the killer currents, both children left the area and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Awesome! I am clean!" Japas exclaimed. He observed his skin.  
  
"Welcome to the civilization," Mikau muttered. He kept his eyes on Japas. "How in the world can you have the same color as I do?"  
  
Faking a sad look, the boy placed his head beside Mikau's and said, "Well. I guess I am a Zoran Hero too." He laughed as he swam away at top speed.  
  
Growling, Mikau chased after his pal.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
It was five o'clock when both of them reached their destination. It was a huge house, with music blaring and children screaming. Japas shrank a little.  
  
"Is little Japas scared of a house?" Mikau cooed. "Ack!"  
  
The Zora had bonked Mikau on the head. "Say that again, and the next place that I am going to hit is going to hurt a lot worse."  
  
Grinning sheepishly, Mikau swam to the door and gave a few hard knocks. One Zoran kid opened up.  
  
"Hey! Mikau! Mikau is here!" He swung the door wide, inviting his classmate and the strange Zora in.  
  
Everyone in the room turned around and began to cheer. Japas flinched. He was not used to be around with this many people.  
  
Toto squeezed out from the crowds. "Hey! Welcome to my house, Mikau!" He patted his friend on the back. "We've been waiting for you for a long time. Who is this?" He asked when he saw Japas was looking left and right while fidgeting.  
  
"Toto, I would like you to meet Japas. Japas, this is Toto."  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"Japas! You have the same body color as Mikau!" The kid gasped. "You guys brothers?"  
  
Mikau groaned while wiping his face with his hands. He would never hear the end of it.  
  
Laughing, Japas flicked Mikau's tail with his own. "See? Told you we are related!"  
  
Mikau tackled him. A small wrestling contest began. Everyone formed a circle while yelling with joy. Even though Japas was born near an area where there were gangs around, and he had some experience at pinning someone, but he was no match for the Zoran Hero's agility and strength. Soon, he was on the floor begging for mercy with his wrists being turned at an unnatural angle. Mikau laughed as he released the hold.  
  
"Just you wait until the next time, Mikau."  
  
"You wish."  
  
Toto grabbed both of them by the arms and led them toward the main section of the room. There were piles upon piles of different kinds of seafood on a long granite table. Fresh, tasty, and ready to be served. A few Zoras were helping themselves already.  
  
Japas blinked a few times at the meals. "FOOD! I am there!" He dashed off toward the tables before Mikau could grab him and hold him back.  
  
Toto watched on with fascination as Japas grabbed as much as he could: salmon, trout, oysters (with three different sauces), algae patties, seaweed salad, Shabom (Mikau's eyes widen at the sight of that), Tektite legs, clams, lobster...  
  
Mikau slapped his forehead with degradation. His classmate chuckled. Moving away slowly from the disastrous scene, Toto now led Mikau toward a beautifully decorated hallway. With golden colored beams crossing in a pattern on the ceiling, and the lighting fish trapped within expensive containers, the place looked like a heaven. The walls were covered with well-made artifacts. Different sizes, shapes, and colors were mixing together, forming a wonderfully smooth and interesting texture.  
  
"Holy. How rich are you, Toto?" Mikau gaped at the display. He reached out and touched one of the paintings gently.  
  
"Oh, not as rich as Princess Ruto. Still, I think..."  
  
Mikau grimaced at the mentioning of Ruto's name. Somehow he still felt bad about making her cry. Then again, it wasn't his fault that she was being such a slut. She deserved it. Mikau thought about it over and over again. Yes. She deserved the punishment. She needs to change her attitude and her way of thinking. She still had hope since she was still young, like him.  
  
Toto continued to blare on, talking about how and who made what, where did all the items came from and so on.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" The Zora stopped when he grabbed Mikau's face and gave it a shake.  
  
Slapping his friend's hand away, Mikau nodded. "Yeah. I've been listening. What a breathtaking... picture you have here," he gestured to a portrait of the renowned Zoran Hero.  
  
Giving him a weird look, Toto cleared his throat. "Uh, I was talking about whether if you want to eat in the Dining Room or in the Living Room."  
  
"Really? I am sorry. I guess I kinda zoned out there a bit."  
  
"Yeah. You sure did." Toto's voice was slightly cold. He didn't like to be disrespected, especially at his house.  
  
Mikau said that he would be back later, to his pal. He had to find Japas. Swimming swiftly through the doorways, corridors, Zoras, and decorations, he found his confidant chowing down plates after plates of victuals. Kids around him watched with shock and amazement.  
  
Sliding into the seat beside the gluttony Zora, Mikau prod at Japas' stomach, causing the child to spit out his food and choke.  
  
"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Japas complained while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Yes. Particularly when you didn't show any manners at the dinner table," Mikau waved his hand in a wide arc, showing that everyone near his friend had moved as far away as possible. "It looked as if you are a shark."  
  
Laughing, Japas got up and sat on the table. Mikau glowered at that, but Japas didn't mind it. He wanted to tease Mikau. "Well, what if I AM a shark?"  
  
Shaking his head in disgust, Mikau got up from the chair. "Come on. You need to move around after ingesting that many plates of food."  
  
"Carry me."  
  
Mikau was going to pinch Japas on the leg when the Zora jumped up high with fright. "All right! All right!"  
  
For the rest of the evening, everyone in the house was having fun. They had many games, activities, food and drinks, and a lot more going on. But what had really captured Mikau's attention and Japas', was the underwater band that called themselves: "O. C". They were playing their amazing tunes in the Gallery Room. The way that they had played their music, their notes, and their instruments had really ensnared both mischievous boys' mind. While listening to the concert, Mikau shot a look at Japas, who was dancing beside him along with other people. He smiled. Both of them loved the music. He knew. It was incredible. Being able to produce a type of sound that could actually travel within the water without messing up the notes was... awesome.  
  
Finally, after hours of fun, it was getting late. Most of the Zoran kids had to head home. The giant door swung wide, allowing the guests to leave without having to push against each other. Toto said goodbye to each and every one of them. When Mikau and Japas were heading out, he patted their backs, telling them that they were marvelous. He hoped that the next time he held a party again they would participate.  
  
Mikau gave a wink and Japas gave the child his evil grin (in a nice way). Toto laughed. They waved a goodbye and the door closed behind them.  
  
"Well. That was fun," Mikau burped a little as he stretched. The street was nearly empty. That was expected for the time was near mid-night.  
  
Japas burped way louder.  
  
"Man, what have you been eating? Shell Blades?"  
  
Knuckle sandwiching the Zoran Hero's head, Japas said, "Yes."  
  
He breathed in a deep breath. "This is the first time that I have eaten so much!" He screamed out loud into the streets. Some Zoras in the distant roads screamed out with fury, telling whoever was out there to shut the hell up.  
  
"Of course. This is a party. Party equals to food, thus equals to full stomach." Mikau held his friend's throat in a chokehold for hurting his head.  
  
"Yeah. Well. It's been fun with you... ack! Tonight! And... Ack! I guess I will be... seeing you... ack! Tomorrow!" Japas struggled against his companion's clutch on his fragile gorge. He giggled when Mikau tickled his stomach with the tail.  
  
Finally, Mikau let loose of the bind. He circled around once before stopping in front of the youth. "You know. Since it's getting pretty late, and I am not sure whether or not you will be safe when you swim home alone by yourself in that dark alley of yours, how about you sleep at my house? It is nearer."  
  
Japas' face brightened. "I can? Really? Truly?"  
  
"As long as you don't mess up my room, take my things, and create a havoc... yes. You can," Mikau hesitated. He scratched his face. "At least I think you can. I have to ask my mom. But I'm sure she will say yes. After all, you are already at my house when I ask her about the idea of you sleeping over. But then how about your dad?"  
  
"Don't mind my dad. He rarely paid attention to me." The teen hugged him. "Oh, thank you!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Get off of me. People are watching."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"What is he doing here?" Mikau and his mom asked at the same time when both of them saw each other's friend in the same room.  
  
The head of the Enforcer Team, officer Ruan, was sipping a drink while sitting comfortably in a couch made from pure soft sponge. Japas was looking around near the doorway while grinning. Dusty, the stingray, was rubbing against Mikau AND Japas' legs! Sometimes, animals' behaviors are very confusing.  
  
"I was-" the two family members started then stopped. "He came-" They stopped again.  
  
Finally, Mikau signaled his mom to go first.  
  
Sighing, Lynisana pointed at the adult Zora. "I was worried about you. So I asked officer Ruan to come to our house."  
  
"Mom! I am not a baby anymore! And god, you still remember that incident that had happened three weeks ago?"  
  
Japas stifled a laugh. Mikau flared.  
  
"Still, you should have told me when you are coming home. You just came back after school, dump this animal here," Dusty gave a low pitched tone, telling everyone that he was furious at how he was being described as only a 'normal animal' in the sea. "And then you left immediately without telling me when you are coming back! Look! It's almost mid-night!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I am sorry. I should have told you, yaddi yaddi yadda," Mikau leaned on the wall while folding his arms in front of his semi- muscular chest. He gazed at the officer. "So what are you guys talking about anyway? Sir?"  
  
"And who is this child that is chewing on our door frame, Mikau?" Lynisana demanded.  
  
"What? Chewing..." He turned around and smacked Japas on the shoulder. "Stop it! You are not a barnacle!"  
  
Dusty was sending out a series of light notes. He was snickering.  
  
"Sorry. But it looked so tasty..."  
  
"I was talking to your mom about the lessons that you will be having soon. Starting tomorrow to be exact, since the long weekend is finally here. Ten days without school, fun eh?" The giant Zora that emanated a sense of power and authority beamed.  
  
"Oh brother. My holidays... And it was a good one too. The Termina Celebration Holidays. The days when this City became one of the biggest cities in the underwater world."  
  
"It's good to see that you have been paying attention in class."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Loencraft. My name is Japas," the boy gave a polite bow, which Mikau was surprised at the way he had acted. "I live near the school that your son goes to."  
  
Looking with ease now, the parent greeted the kid. "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"Would I!" Japas screeched. Then he stopped, feeling Mikau's sharp glare cutting through his body. "I mean... no thank you. I have already eaten."  
  
"Yeah, six plates of food, two cups of Cellu Juice, four boxes of dessert and ten baked sponge cookies," Mikau murmured.  
  
His mom stared, blinking.  
  
"Mikau, come sit down. I have something that needs to be discussed with you," Ruan asked. Then he turned to Japas. "Child, you can go to sleep right now. Your friend here... Hey... wait a minute..." He leaned forward.  
  
Japas moved closer to him, squinting his eyes. His mouth opened with shock. "Hey..."  
  
Then they both yelled, "It's you!"  
  
Mikau and his mother were puzzled. They knew each other?  
  
"The kid who had lied to us during the period that Mikau had disappeared!" Ruan stood up from his seat.  
  
"The bully who had brought so many police men to my house and broke down my door!" Japas hissed.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't have done so if you would just tell us where Mikau was!"  
  
"Yeah? And letting you torture him?" Japas snapped back.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh for the Sea Goddess' sake, enough! Both of you!" Mikau shouted. "Shut up, and sit down. I am getting very sleepy right now, so you better talk fast, officer Ruan. Japas, why don't you sit on that chair? No, the right one. NO! The RIGHT one! Not the table- Yes!" He slumped on another couch, annoyed.  
  
"Oookay. I will just go and crash in then," Lynisana wheeled around and left for her room. "Be sure to close the door, Ruan! It's open right now!"  
  
"Yeah!" He shouted.  
  
"Ptss! Mikau!" Japas bent over close to his buddy. "Your mom had just called that brute by his name only!"  
  
"Hey... you are right. My mom would always show respect to other people by not calling their name without a mister, or miss, or some other formal titles. This is certainly most unusual," the juvenile boy answered while pulling a clump of seaweed from Japas' mouth. "Don't eat the carpet," he added.  
  
Both children observed the face of the powerful Enforcer.  
  
Noticing the intense look spurted from the teens, Ruan flushed and asked, "What? Something on my face?" His fins tensed up.  
  
Giving him a sly look, Japas sneered. "Oh, nothing at all. Wait. Okay, maybe just the two red spots radiating on each side of your cheek." He gave a high five with Mikau.  
  
Muttering, the officer coughed a little. "Leave me alone. And why are you still here? Go to sleep already. I have something that I need to talk to Mikau."  
  
"If he leaves, then I'll leave also," the Zoran Hero said stubbornly.  
  
Sighing, Ruan saw that he had no choice. "Okay, okay. Fine. Mikau, you will come with me first thing tomorrow morning. I will show you around the station then we will begin our training."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Japas interrupted. He held up his hands. The Enforcer growled. "Mikau, is going, to train, with you?" He looked at his pal.  
  
Smiling, the kid nodded. Japas ran his fingers through his fins that dangled in front of his face. "What kind of training? The kind of training where you get to kill lots of people? Or the one in which you can grab some weapons and yell 'halt!??  
  
Silence rolled across the room. Japas shrugged then leaned back into his seat. Dusty swam toward him, nudging his flat head on the silvery chest. The child hugged him.  
  
Sighing, Ruan continued, "We will be teaching you the moves that I have told you about at school. The ones that no normal Zoras can learn. So- "  
  
"Hold it!" Japas broke out with excitement. The stingray literally 'jumped' from the sudden noise. He squeaked in protest, then he swam away to somewhere in the house.  
  
"What is it with you, you brat!" Ruan bellowed.  
  
"Hey! Be quiet out there, or I'll kick all of you out of my house!" Lynisana said from her room. Her voice was muffled slightly by the walls.  
  
"Ruan, you said that you are going to teach Mikau some more tricks?" Getting up, he swam and stopped beside the officer.  
  
"Yeah. Does that concerns you in any way?"  
  
Tapping the adult's broad shoulder, the boy snickered. "Can I learn too?"  
  
Cackling out loud, Ruan's whole body shuddered with laughter.  
  
"Shut. Up. Ruan! People are trying to sleep you know?" Mikau mom shrieked.  
  
The Enforcer smothered his voice with great restrain. "You wish, kid. You are not even a Zoran Hero! You can't possibly learn the moves that I am going to teach to Mikau. In fact, not even I can use the attacks. I can only teach from the Book of Zoran History."  
  
"Not quite, Sir," Mikau said dubiously. "Not entirely so. I think Japas CAN learn the moves that you are going to show to me." He kept his eyes on his friend.  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"I don't know. But somehow, somehow I know that Japas can succeed."  
  
Ruan was silent for a while. Could the young Zoran Hero be right? But then, Japas don't seem like a Zora with special uniqueness. Yet, the book didn't say that you have to be special in order to learn what it has to offer. It could just be because the Zoras in Termina City are dumb at learning the scripts. What should he do? Also, once Japas had learned the secret of the attacks, could he resist any temptation from the other gangs inside and outside of the City?  
  
He knew that Mikau wouldn't fall for the gangsters' despicable tricks. But as for the other poor kid... with his long fins covering his eyes and all... and the way how he had acted...  
  
"Man, if you think that I am going to be tricked so easily by others who want to use me as a weapon or something, you are so wrong," Japas couldn't resist saying that, not after what he had seen in the Enforcer's eyes. He leaned against the big guy's bare shoulder. "Really, although I am one year younger than Mikau, but still, I am fairly good. Generally okay."  
  
Grunting, Ruan turned his head slightly to the right to look at the kid. He studied the young boy's face closely. Finally, he sighed as he glanced at Mikau. "I guess it's worth a try. More police men with newer techniques are better to keep the City from being harmed than the ones with the old, outdated moves."  
  
"Whoopee!" Japas swam in circles around the living room with exhilaration. "I am going to become an officer too!"  
  
Mikau laughed. He got up and joined the parade.  
  
"But if you break a law, just a single law, I am going to lock you up for the rest of your life."  
  
"Yeah, sure! Okay!" Japas chased after Mikau down the hall.  
  
The night (outside the municipality) stretched out longer, as seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours. To both Mikau and Japas' surprise, the Enforcer said that he would be staying in their house for the rest of the night. The rough-looking boy was planning to play a trick on the guy, but he was stopped by Mikau when the Zoran Hero pushed him through the bedroom and locked the door behind them.  
  
All was quiet in the streets, except for a few bubbling noises made by the fish that swam lazily through the water. The plants stopped wavering, as they began to store energies to be used tomorrow morning.  
  
The florescent fish were still discharging their orange lights, and they would continue to do so until the day that they die. The rays were bent in awkward shapes as the ocean water moved back and forth with no sound.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 16~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Chapter sixteen is complete! Yeeeeeh! This chapter took me a long time to write, mainly because I do not wish to repeat the same word over and over again. It gets incredibly irksome after a while. But, it's hard to write like the way that I hope I can write because this is a third person perspective story. And so, besides using the characters' name time and time again, there is no other way for me to put pen to paper. Now, some of your might have noticed that I have used the same word over two to three times in this 'Author's Note'. See how annoying it is? Sigh...  
  
Oh, and I am now drawing illustrations of each chapter. Right now, I still haven't finish the title page. It's been over a month already! God. 


	17. Belated Conversations

Chapter 17: Belated Conversations  
  
  
  
Bright light flashes shining forth,  
  
Warmness circled around the sea,  
  
Fleshes burning, creatures' death,  
  
A scene of havoc that all will flee.  
  
  
  
"Control your breathing, make eye contact with the target. No, don't just stare at it. Feel it. Try to see its texture and the way that it gives off this sense of unexplainable sensation. Try to see it with your mind. Relax a little."  
  
Arm blades slashed forward with a whoosh. An ordinary attack, but nothing more.  
  
"I am not finished yet! Seek the power within your body, and bring it out. Let it explode with fury, power. Japas, I said seek as in seeking with your mind, not with your eyes."  
  
Two figures rearranged their poses with awkward movements in a vast deep ocean plain. A plain called Kataz, a training ground for all new recruits. A bare landscape, with little life. The only thing in the distance was this thick, white fog moving slowly across the land. A few waterweeds grew here and there in obscure areas. The place was bathed with bright, yellowish sunrays, which was filtered by the particles floating several thousand meters above. A third figure was standing to the side, giving his two apprentices room to practice their dexterity.  
  
"How many times to do I have to say this, Mikau, Japas? Your breathing rate is all wrong, not to mention your stance. Bring out one of your arms more close to your chest, and use the reflex of your wrist to push forward your hand."  
  
The teacher threw down the wrinkled, brownish book with dissatisfaction. "This is hopeless. I have said it over and over again that you two must converge with the vigor inside you. All you guys have been doing is using your brute strength."  
  
"Well, if only you can show us the moves instead of reading out the scripts to us," one of the two children sulked. "We are just kids you know?"  
  
Sighing, the Enforcer rubbed the area between his eyes. He lifted his arms up and let them fell down to his side. "I don't know how! That's the problem. The only thing that I can do is to read and try to follow the direction stated on this piece of old junk."  
  
Mikau retracted his blades. He slumped against Japas' shoulder. "This is hard. Harder than what I have thought before."  
  
"You are telling me," the kid mumbled.  
  
"How about we take a break?" Ruan asked as he walked away from the field. A long rectangular shaped reef building slowly appeared from the hazy water. His golden rings on his body glittered within the soft radiance of light.  
  
Japas' chest heaved in and out. He was exhausted. Six hours of training, and no significant improvement since the first minute. The Zoran Hero groaned. How were they supposed to learn the fighting technique when they were in a dead lock? They tried. They really did. And Mikau was certain that he could figure out the way to use the attack. After all, he had the potential.  
  
"How about we just quit? Even if we spent a few dozen years, we still wouldn't be able to learn it," Japas side-glanced at his friend.  
  
Mikau didn't say anything. He stared at his hands. They were dirty, covered with dusts, scrapes and bruises from the rocks that he had been practicing on.  
  
The teen elbowed him in the arm. "Hello? Earth to Mikau?"  
  
Out of the blue, Mikau screamed out loud with rage and frustration. "Why couldn't we learn or at least understand this idiot technique? WHY?" He stomped his feet angrily, making small sink holes in the sandy ground.  
  
Far away, Ruan turned around, facing the children. Eyes ample with revelation, he froze in his spot while watching the scene.  
  
"Why. Doesn't. Our. Moves. Work?" The child continued to yell across the area. Veins bulged out significantly from his muscles. "We tried for hours, trying to make electricity to appear. But NO! Nothing came out except bubbles from our mouths!"  
  
The water around him slowly began to wobble. Sluggish at first, then became increasingly fast. Japas' eyes were gleaming with wonderment. His fins trembled with fear and excitement. Invisible to begin with, but gradually there were faint bluish lines flickering around Mikau's body. Thinking that by making any sudden noise might disturb the young Zora's concentration, Japas was determined to stay silent until his pal could bring forth the famous attack that no Zoras could do in the recent century.  
  
Sand started to shift away from Mikau's feet as the unforeseen power maintained its strength. More bluish lines appeared, but now they were glowing. A slight hum began to drone.  
  
Finally, after straining for so long, the boy gave the loudest shout that he could do. Closing his eyes, Mikau swung his right arm in a wide arc. Series of scorching blue colored lightening flashed out from his fingertips and blasted across the field. Rocks exploded upon contact with series of bang. The ground shook and was baked from light brown to pitch black. Debris flew and pummeled the Enforcer in the distance. Plants were instantly evaporated under the great heat and pressure.  
  
"Whoa!" Japas ducked when the line of death nearly singed his head in half.  
  
Half a minute of ferocity and mayhem had passed. Mikau slumped onto the floor, gasping for breath. He coughed as his own saliva choked him. His whole body shuddered with weakness. He fell onto his back, continued to gulp down air. His eyes remained closed the whole time.  
  
Getting to his friend's side, Japas was now concerned about Mikau. The boy was pitifully feeble, after having to spend so much energy on that amazing offensive maneuver. Ruan swam to them as fast as he could.  
  
"What happened to him, Ruan?"  
  
Checking the child's pulse, the Enforcer smiled with relief. "He'll be fine. He is just weak that's all. This is the symptom that was being described within the book." He picked Mikau up in his arms. He started to leave.  
  
Japas swam with him back to the headquarter. "So, that's the thing you are trying to teach us, huh?"  
  
Nodding, the Enforcer didn't say anything. He was struck speechless by Mikau's presentation. He moved on looking at the Zoran child's face. "It's really amazing," he whispered. "I do not know how he does it, but he did it. He has actually learned the skills in the middle of his rage."  
  
"But I still couldn't understand the scripts," Japas grumbled. He looked up at the adult. "I want to be like him, too. You know, burning those fish and cracking those boulders."  
  
Grinning, Ruan glanced down with his giant Zoran eyes. He sighed. "Don't worry. Like what Mikau has told me, you also have the qualifications of learning this." Then his expression hardened. "But don't you dare abusing your power once you've learned it. Otherwise..."  
  
"I was just JOKING!"  
  
"You and Mikau are two amazing children. If not with your obvious differences, many people would have thought that you two are twins."  
  
One of Mikau's arms slid away from the Enforcer's grasp. Japas hurriedly grabbed it and replaced it back onto his companion's chest. The skin was cold. Somehow, Japas didn't believe that Mikau would be all right. After all, the shot of the lightening looked as if it had drained all of the teen's strength, seemingly killing him.  
  
"You sure that this new talent is safe to use?" Japas asked with uncertainty.  
  
Stepping onto the marble steps with lightness, Ruan headed into the building through the hole in front of him with Japas following closely behind.  
  
"Yes," he replied after giving it some thoughts. "At least, I think so. I don't see any harm coming to Mikau, do you?"  
  
Maybe because you are dumb and blind, Japas thought.  
  
After instructing another Zora to help the Zoran Hero into a room to rest for the remainder of the day, Ruan and Japas sat in the main hall, eating a snack. It was four in the afternoon. There was still plenty of time. Japas didn't have to worry about his dad, considering that he could have all the free time and freedom in the world. Besides, his gullible father was out somewhere far away from Termina, doing some pointless businesses with other employers for the whole week.  
  
"So what do you think about Mikau?" The officer tried to make a conversation after a few moments of intense stillness. A few Zoras swam passed them, but that was all.  
  
"I think he is a very interesting and very reliable friend. He treats me as if I am his younger brother, and in return, I treat him as if he is my older brother."  
  
Ruan gave a laugh. "Too bad that you two are not true siblings. Such a shame."  
  
Japas lifted his legs and placed them on top of a small gray stone table. He snuggled with placate into his soft, bubbles with shark lipid guest chair. He grabbed and popped in Shell Blade meat into his mouth from a plate in front of his feet. "Yeah. I know. Sometimes," he sighed. "Sometimes I wish that he IS my brother."  
  
The Enforcer's eyes deepened with thoughts. "But still, your behavior is different than his. Have you noticed that?"  
  
Looking at him, the boy smiled. "Of course. But that's the way it goes. He is more of a serious type. Me, I see everything as a joke. I mean, why limit yourself like that? Won't it be more fun if you can see the world as a giant buttock that you can kick at?"  
  
"I am sorry, what did you say?"  
  
Dismissing the question with a wave of his hand, Japas continued, "Mikau is cool and is certainly strange. But what really makes me wonder is why do I have some of Mikau's features? Silver colored body, similar physique, some type of uniqueness such as the fins and the tails..."  
  
"Coincidence?" Ruan suggested. It was worth a try.  
  
Shaking his head, Japas disagreed. "Nah. Couldn't be. Still, I wonder..."  
  
"Don't you ever consider trimming your fins? It is covering your eyes the whole time."  
  
"No. I like it the way it is. Besides, don't you think having these fins covering most of my face, kinda makes me look more sophisticated?"  
  
A female Zora came. She was naked, but that was expected for the older generation of the Zoran Culture. Her beautiful, rich in color fins moved with grace along with her swings of the arms, body and all. "Hello, Ruan," her voice was like the melody of the music, thus, bringing warmness into the officer's heart.  
  
Grabbing her hand, he pulled her onto his lap. "Hello, Lynisana my dear."  
  
Japas groaned as he rolled and closed his eyes (no one could see that anyway), and tried to have a short nap. He still kept an ear open though.  
  
"I heard that Mikau and Japas was training with you, am I correct?" She asked as she shifted her position on her male friend's laps. "How is he? Is he all right?"  
  
"Yes. Too bad that his body could not handle the stress. If only I can inherit some Zoran Hero characteristics, I might be able to show these two young children how to use their power appropriately," he gestured to Japas, who was trying to snore to fake his sleep.  
  
Lynisana looked at Ruan with her eyes. The eyes were filled with love, yet, with little sadness. Ruan didn't notice it. Not at all. In fact, all of his attention was directed to her voice, her scent, her beauty, and her gentleness.  
  
"You are beautiful," he whispered in her ears.  
  
She tittered. Clearing his throat to indicate that he was awake, Japas yawned as he stretched.  
  
Smacking his lips, he looked at the two Zoras in front of him. "Well, that was a nice nap. I think I'll go check on Mikau now."  
  
"I'll go with you," Ruan volunteered hurriedly. He tried to get up from his chair.  
  
"No, no. You can stay just right where you are with Mikau's mom," laughing, he swam away into the hallway on the right.  
  
"Some day, I am going to choke that kid."  
  
Lynisana propped herself in his chest. Both of them stayed in that position for a long time without moving at all.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Waking up with a severe headache and total drowsiness, Mikau swore in Ira Language (something that he had picked up at school, though he didn't dare to speak it out loud in front of other people). Why did he always have to pass out and wake up with prickly feelings on his body? He found himself lying on a cushioned seaweed bed, with squishy jellyfish skin cover over his naked body. He rolled to one side, looking out the window. The sunlight had begun to diminish. The afternoon was almost over.  
  
Japas burst into the room and flopped himself onto the bed beside Mikau.  
  
"Yo! How are you feeling' man?" he asked as he roughly rubbed his friend's head.  
  
Pushing the overly active Zora away with little energy, Mikau grinned. "Better. Though I am still tired."  
  
"Ha! Need any entertainment?"  
  
"No, thank you. Any effort that you might try to entertain me will result in disaster."  
  
Looking hurt, Japas groused. "Just because I have accidentally destroyed one of your most treasured artifacts in your room, but that don?t mean I will fail in other category as well."  
  
"Believe me, I know," Mikau covered his face with his hands as he leaned onto his back, sighing with comfort.  
  
"How in the world did you learn the attack anyway?"  
  
Mikau shrugged. "I am not sure."  
  
"Do you still remember how to do it?" Japas asked further on. He was interested in how Mikau would respond to his queries.  
  
"Yeah. Isn't that weird? Somehow, it's like a very blurry cloud that is wedged in my brain being blown away by some force. When it happened, I could see clearly. I could sense clearly. I could think clearly."  
  
"So that means you are like, dumb, stupid, before you met the Enforcer guy?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it that way if I were you. I am not dumb and certainly NOT stupid," Mikau snarled playfully. He brought up his short arm blades in front of Japas.  
  
"Hey, did you know that Ruan is with you mom talking in a very sweet tone?" Japas leered.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Shhhhhh!" The boy hushed the bewildered kid. He placed a finger on his mouth. "You want them to hear you?"  
  
Mikau grabbed his pliable pillow and threw it at Japas. The teen yelped as he fell down the side of the bed when the pillow hit him squarely in the face. A group of bubbles in all shapes and sizes appeared and floated away.  
  
"I am so going to get out of this bed. My dad... My dad is still alive and well. She can't do this! At least, not until I get some prove that my father is dead!"  
  
Japas crawled back onto the beddings. He leaned beside Mikau, blowing bubbles from his mouth for pure fun. "Well, I think they are okay as a couple. I mean, even your mother has to move on, you know? She can't always stay in that gruesome shadow forever. You don't even know if your father is still alive."  
  
"Like you understand anything about how adults feel."  
  
"Believe me, I know. I have been living in a lifestyle that you cannot possibly comprehend."  
  
Mikau groaned. This was certainly a stupid way to end the day. After being silent for a few minutes, he flung aside his cover and got out of the bed. He stumbled a little, or rather, unable to keep upright very well in the water.  
  
"You should rest more. We got a hell of another day of training tomorrow," Japas advised cautiously. He got up as well and helped his friend by supporting the child with his shoulder.  
  
"I don't need anymore rest. I am fine right now."  
  
Japas snorted. "Sure. Whatever you say man."  
  
They swam slowly out of the room. Along the way to the main hall, a Zora said hello to them.  
  
"Hey Japas. If you have lost someone that you love, you know, like a friend or a family member, what would you do?" The Zoran Hero looked at his pal.  
  
"Well. I would try to see the world in a different way. Instead of grieving for the rest of your life, I would go on. I would still remember the good old times that I have had with that person. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Mikau didn't say anything to that reply. When they saw Lynisana was talking with Ruan, both of them stopped to wait for the end of the Zoras' love talk. Mikau's mom was not on the Enforcer's legs anymore. She sat on a chair beside him. When she saw Mikau was there waiting for them to finish up their chat, she smiled. She waved at her son, telling him to join them. Japas gave a weird look at Mikau, who was currently moving forward with stiffness. Both children sat down on the other two chairs, directly across from the two adults.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ruan asked. His eyes were filled with anxiety. His right hand was over Lynisana's. Mikau paid particular attention to that.  
  
"Fine. Just fine. You have just asked the same question that Japas had asked not too long ago," he answered with a weak voice. He stared at the officer for a minute. "So you like my mom?"  
  
Ruan was eating another piece of Shell Blade snack when he heard the question. It was too sudden. The reaction was too big. He choked. Lynisana quickly patted his whitish, muscular back. Looking up with face all red, Ruan cleared his throat many times before answering. Japas snickered.  
  
"Uh, well... I uh..."  
  
Mikau gave the officer his undivided attention by staring like a statue.  
  
"I..." Ruan breathed in a deep breath. "Yes. I like your mom, Mikau. I really do."  
  
Lynisana blushed. Her face turned pinkish-red. She looked away with shyness.  
  
"Uh huh. So you love my mom?"  
  
Ruan coughed again. "You could say that." He moved restlessly in his seat. His fins were slightly erect with nervousness.  
  
Shaking his head, Mikau was not satisfied. "That won't do. You have to tell me if you truly love her or not. Don't give me an answer that is in between."  
  
"Mikau..." his mother started.  
  
Mikau silenced her with his gaze. Turning his attention back to the Enforcer again, he grinned grimly. "Do you love her?" he asked a second time.  
  
"Go on, big guy. Tell him that you really love her!" Japas whispered loudly.  
  
The Enforcer grumbled. "Yes. I love her. Is there a point to this? I feel like as if I am on trial." Two kids at the age of ten and eleven interrogating him was more than humiliating. Then again, those two were not ordinary Zoran kids. They were far more mature than the other children at their age.  
  
The Zoran Hero smiled. "Because I want to know if you will really take care of my mother. You know that I care for her even if I have been through all these events that had happened in these three months."  
  
Ruan got up. He went to the boy's side. Placing his huge right hand on top of the Zoran kid's soft head, his expression was serious. "Don't worry. I love your mom, and I like you too. I'll swear to the Goddess if I have to, that I will take care of you guys."  
  
"Including me?" Japas asked hopefully and jokingly at the same time.  
  
"That, I have to give some thoughts." Then Ruan yelled, "What in the world am I talking about? Japas, you already have your dad to take care of you!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But my dad usually is not at home! I always cook for myself, alone," the teen whined.  
  
"But that doesn't mean you have to come and stay with us! You still have your house!"  
  
"Japas, if you like, you can come over to our home once every two weeks. I can cook your share of the food along with Mikau's if you want," Lynisana said gently.  
  
Japas sniffed. No one except Tobieas and Mikau had been so nice to him. "Thank you. God, you are making me cry."  
  
"Crying Tadpole," Mikau teased.  
  
"What did you say?" Japas threatened. Mikau shunned his buddy's death glare by putting his hands in front of his face.  
  
All four of them laughed at the same time.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 17~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Wow! This is unbelievable! A story that has seventeen chapters! Sometimes, I amazed even myself. I can't believe that I actually have the patience and the interest to continue writing this story. Do you know how many times I have considered of dropping this story? As in, stop writing because I think my plot is bad? More than fifteen times I assure you. Still, all thanks to my fellow fans (god, I love you guys!) that gave me supports.  
  
So anywhoo, Mikau had learned the new Electric Attack (play the game if you don't understand what I am talking about). But what about Japas? Why couldn't he learn the new move also? And what's up with the similarities between the two Zoran kids anyway? It gets more exciting as the plot continues to unfold. I know that this chapter is not that exciting, but that's life I guess. :D  
  
Oh, and for people who are interested in the development of my title page for this story, I am happy to say that I am doing the outlining of the picture right now using black ink. And after that, I think I will color it. And then I will post it on my website, which people can check at their own convenience. 


	18. Time Flies

Chapter 18: Time Flies  
  
  
  
Moving, sliding, going through time,  
  
Meeting epics, full of cries,  
  
Images blurred, flying by,  
  
All is hazy, just like the clime.  
  
  
  
Two more weeks had passed. It was just the day before the school started that Japas had finally learned the electric attack. How he had learned it still remained a mystery. And there was almost a tragedy happening. The problem was that when Japas tried to aim the line of living death at an insipid boulder, he had nearly struck Mikau, who stood twenty feet away from the target. Screaming with fright and shock, Mikau tried to zap his friend using the smallest electric current possible. Ruan quickly intercepted it by grabbing the furious child from behind.  
  
It was near noon when they had finally stopped their training. Japas had perfected his aim. Lynisana came to the battered field with lunch contained within a large, shiny, translucent bubble. The sunlight reflected off the smooth surface of the sphere, thus creating a rainbow like color. Japas' eyes lit up as he smacked his lips. Mikau strained hard trying not to hit his buddy for his rudeness. Ruan just laughed.  
  
While eating, the Enforcer told the kids that their guidance was over. He had nothing else to teach. Looking sad, Mikau thanked the Zora. Japas didn't notice and didn't hear what was going on as he wolfed down three salmon in less than a minute.  
  
"Save some for the others!" Mikau scolded as he grabbed the fish tail that was dangling outside of Japas' mouth and pulled out the entire portion of the food.  
  
"Nugh!" the teen complained as he tried to bite down the meat that was moving out of his jaws rapidly. His arms flailed.  
  
Japas went home in the afternoon while Mikau, Ruan and Lynisana headed back to theirs. The Enforcer had decided that he would move in Lynisana's house, helping them financially as well as trying to be a part of their family. Still feeling uncomfortable with an additional Zora in the same house, Mikau went directly into his room and closed the door. He had to finish off his homework soon. The adults laughed and joked in the kitchen. The stingray, Dusty, saw his original master, the Enforcer, and his partner, the Zoran Hero, came back. He was so happy that he kept on squealing and swimming around in tight circles.  
  
The next day, Mikau went back to school. Children greeted him with respect as usual. Becoming increasingly popular, his attitudes began to change. Instead of sulking at all the unfortunate events, Mikau began to feel that life was good. Instead of ignoring other people, he had actually begun to talk to other students voluntarily. Four years had passed. Mikau was doing extremely well in his tests and homework. Heading into Junior High with certificates and awards, he was transferred into a different institute. The new school was called High Polar High School. A place where Junior High and Senior High combined together, and it was also a very famous school that only students with top achievements could get in. It was also nearer to Japas' home. With students bulging up to four thousand in numbers, the building was excessively large. With more than six hundred classrooms, four huge cafeterias, three gyms, and an immense garden located outside of the building, Mikau felt that he was doing great. Ruan and Lynisana were engaged and were married to each other. Mikau thought that his stepfather was an exceptionally good father. They had gone out side-by- side, hunting for food when they felt that meats bought by rupees were not as fresh and as tasty as the ones that they had hunted.  
  
Dusty passed away. Being a marine animal, his life was fairly short. It was before Mikau had successfully entered High Polar when the creature died of old age. Mikau mourned the loss of his friend for several weeks. Still, he managed to hang on, and began to get over the death of his partner.  
  
During the time of his study, Mikau still visited Japas whenever he had time. And Japas would normally head over to his house for lunch or for dinner every once in a few weeks. Both children had matured over time. Their bodies were like that of the male Zoras; tall, handsome, with muscles growing ever larger than before, and with fins evolving into sturdy shapes. Their voices had changed also, now deep with authority and not high and squeaky when they were just a child. Their facial expressions and the shape of their face had transformed, too, mostly for Mikau. The two long fins at the sides of his face had developed extremely well. They were longer and thicker. Japas' untrimmed fins had grown larger and longer, and thus, be able to conceal his face even better. One at age fifteen and one at age fourteen, both teenagers looked as if they were sixteen. After all, they had gone through some vile time in their childhood.  
  
Mr. Zygran, Japas' father, came home once every few months. His business was doing extremely well. Contracts, rupees, and new recruits for his companies came flying toward him like bacteria infecting a host cell. Still, slight puzzlement flashed across the aged Zora's face, as he saw that his son was getting bigger and more powerful than before. He knew that Japas wouldn't cook a healthy diet, but where did he get all those enrichments that were floating in his body? He had also noticed that his son was not an independent kid, who trailed after him every second anymore. Shaking his head, the father sighed.  
  
Termina's streets were safer as well, during the years in which Mikau and Japas patrolled the areas on weekends. Handing over more than two hundred drug dealers, bullies, and others, the police stations were thrilled. Enforcers began to train themselves extra hard, trying to bring up their level with the two young Zoras. Mikau had devised a way for the other Zoras to learn the electric attack and other moves that were stated in the History of Zoras, after he had understood the problem. Supervised by Japas, who occasionally smiled at some beautiful female Zoras that were passing by and had caused unexpected accidents, the officers with new abilities appeared more and more. Of course, there were some bad sides to that. Ruffians secretly studied the art of the Zoran Attacks, and the battle between good and evil had escalated into a whole new different level.  
  
The first time that Mikau swam right into High Polar School, he was lost completely. The corridors were just too much for him, and the signs were confusing too. Luckily, a guy called Lahko Starun helped him get around the school. The teenager was very helpful, and he was very friendly. When Mikau exchanged his schedule with his new friend, they were both surprised. Out of eight classes, they had six classes together.  
  
"Oh my god. This is awesome!" Lahko cried.  
  
"Yeah. Man, I've never thought that such luck can happen to me," Mikau agreed as he got back his paper. "I choose the subjects that I am interested in, and you have almost the same interest as I do!"  
  
"So you said that you are a Zoran Hero?"  
  
"At your service," Mikau bowed. Then they both laughed and slapped each other's back.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you in Mathematic Class in period two?" Lahko swam down the hallway with Mikau.  
  
"Yup. Oh yeah, do you know when does the bell for this school ring?"  
  
"I think it's at nine. I could be wrong though. I am new here too."  
  
"Good enough for me!" Mikau charged down the foyer at full speed, dodging swiftly and expertly away from the other students to avoid collision.  
  
What a cool guy, Lahko thought. Suddenly, he jerked upright. "Mikau! You still have my schedule! Get back here!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"All~ right~ class... You are in the most advance class in the whole school... because you have achieved marks that are beyond the requirements... So I expect you behave accordingly... do~ you~ understand?" An old Zora hag spoke slowly with a voice that made the students cringed. A voice that was broken, and sounded like fat ladies singing operas except the tone was unbearable. She spoke extremely slowly, and she moved extremely slow. Not to mention that she was a disturbing sight to see; wrinkles under her eyes, wrinkles crawling on her forehead, her face, body, and so on. "My~ name~ is Alfrana Exilm. I will~ be your Literature teacher for the rest of your~ school~ year."  
  
A few Zoras rubbed their throats, thinking about having to put up with that kind of sound for an entire year had made them nervous. Mikau gulped.  
  
Alfrana brought a remodeled wooden stick from her seaweed-sewed backpack. She slapped it on her own desk. "I will be using~ this... should anyone fall asleep in~ my class..."  
  
A few students nudged awake their friends. One person mumbled something about beautiful breasts. A few guys sniggered. Girls rolled their eyes with disgust. Mikau hid his smile with his hand over his mouth as he leaned on his own table. It's going to be a long period. He couldn't wait until the second period where he could have Math with Lahko.  
  
Their classroom was fairly large. Big enough to sustain forty students in additional to forty chairs and desks. The room was bare, with a yellowish colored paint covering the walls. A few Zoran students felt uncomfortable, for they were used to living in darkness. Their red colored eyes were mostly adapted to the gloominess of the place where they live. Others, however, were happy. They could see clearly with the light reflected off the walls.  
  
"I'll~ be handing out... books... in a moment. Mean~ while, you guys will bring out your pen and papers."  
  
A sound of shuffling flowed throughout the room as Zoras opened their packs and took out the necessary equipments.  
  
Alfrana began to swim slowly down the rows, slamming the used textbooks onto the students' desks.  
  
"You also have~ to pay ten... rupees... for the course~"  
  
Everyone groaned out loud as they moved around again to grab their money pouch. Bottom-feeders groaned the loudest, since their seats barely withstand their massive round stomach. It was a tight fit. Mikau's pouch was secured onto his waist. He opened it with ease as he counted ten green crystals.  
  
"Ptss!" A voice sounded from behind.  
  
He turned around and faced a Zora with worries in his eyes.  
  
"Hi, I forgot my money. Can I borrow ten crystals from you?" his bluish eyes looked straight at Mikau. His voice was small and soft. His skin was blue-green, which was not uncommon nowadays. He had little or no fins. Now THAT was uncommon. His head shaped like an eel, long and slender. And his body was fairly good, with medium sized muscles.  
  
Nodding his head, the Zoran Hero gave the money to the student. Everyone paid their fees in roughly about ten minutes or so. The class continued on. It was extremely tedious. Mikau didn't know why he wanted to take that course. He loved music, sure, so he took Music Lessons. That was understandable. But literature? And the guy behind him was unusually silent and it had made him felt uncomfortable. While most Zoras were basically not putting their teacher's presence in their mind, talking loudly, the teenager with the eel like head sat quietly in his chair, staring straight ahead.  
  
Finally, when Alfrana went out of the classroom after assigning their homework, Mikau turned around and faced the kid.  
  
"So. You are new here?" he asked as he played around with his reed pen with his long fingers.  
  
Shrugging, the Zora looked at him.  
  
"My name is Mikau."  
  
"Endolus."  
  
"Oh? That's a cool name. So where are you from?"  
  
"I am not from Termina. I am only going to be here for a year before I have to move to another place," Endolus replied. "You can call it: temperately schooling."  
  
Now that Mikau was certain that he had the new guy's attention, he relaxed. "So why do you take this course? A hobby?"  
  
"Ptffff, yeah. Sure. A hobby. Gee, I think I will take some Hylian Language because I think they are fun to study!" The teenager laughed.  
  
"Well, some people do think like that," Mikau argued. He didn't like to take attitudes from other people.  
  
"Not me. I hate Hylian Language. Now, Ira Language on the other hand, is the best. When you cuss, the sounds being produced are extremely sharp and threatening."  
  
Mikau didn't know whether if he should reply to that or not. He only nodded. "Uh huh. But you don't look like a guy who can swear."  
  
Sighing, Endolus' eyelids drooped. "Yeah. But not completely so, because I act and look so weak and pitiful, sometimes I would swear to other people just to show them who they are dealing with."  
  
"An act. A make believe."  
  
"Still, I don't like the way how I treat others, if you know what I mean. How would you feel if you said hi to a Zora, then he or she just turns around and said a profanity at you?"  
  
"I would definitely cut their heads off."  
  
Surprised, Endolus jerked backward. "You won't kill me, right?"  
  
"Of course not. I was an Enforcer you know. How can I murder someone just because they piss me off?"  
  
With eyes bright and wide, Endolus' mouth was opened with disbelief. "Hey! You are that young officer that everyone had said so much about a year ago!"  
  
Grinning, Mikau pumped his biceps. "That's me, though I quit already. After all, there are way more Enforcers using the techniques that I have used before. They don't need me anymore."  
  
"And your partner, something... pas, right? Lopas? Kudpas?"  
  
"Japas."  
  
"Yeah! Oh wow! I could never thought to meet you like this, so close and personal," Endolus exclaimed.  
  
Mikau blushed. "Geezes, you are making me nervous."  
  
The bell suddenly rang. Everyone cheered as they packed up and began to leave. Alfrana came back in, shouting in a really scary voice, "Remember to do your~ homework~!"  
  
Endolus got up the same time as Mikau. They both shook hands, exchanging a few more words before leaving each other to head to their next class. Outside the classroom, the wide hallways were being filled up with Zoras. It was even more crowded than the Elementary School. Mikau swam along one side of the wall looking at the signs to determine where was his current position. A few students recognized Mikau as the young Enforcer, and they greeted him with excitement. Feeling proud, he literally 'danced' through the rest of the way.  
  
Mikau met Lahko just before he swam into the room. He felt someone tugging at his tail.  
  
"Lahko. Don't do that. Too many people are pulling the tail behind my head. It's going to break off soon."  
  
Laughing, the Zora pushed Mikau into the classroom. The room was exactly the same as other classrooms mainly because the school didn't care. Only Universities had classroom variations. Mikau and Lahko found two empty desks in the front rows. Not many students would want to sit there, but Mikau and Lahko had figured that there was no difference in where they sit. Because if the teacher was bad or something, they were still gonna get the same results every time, guaranteed. More and more people came in. Some came in groups of ten, others came alone. The teacher finally arrived.  
  
Everyone gasped. It was a fat Bottom-feeder. Very big, with many fat muscles dangling on his body. Mikau and Lahko grimaced. Everyone shuddered (there were no other Bottom-feeders present other than the teacher).  
  
"All right! Listen up! My name is Professor Hungary!" The instructor had a deep, smooth voice, much better than the previous teacher that Mikau had. But the appearance... "Do not! I repeat, do NOT call me Professor Hungry! I get too much of that ever since I became a teacher."  
  
A student snickered. Someone punched him in the back, making him yelp with pain.  
  
"For the love of God, act maturely you idiots!" Hungary glared with slight anger, trying to see who was making a scene.  
  
"Lahko, you want to eat together at lunch?" Mikau whispered to his friend at the side.  
  
"Yeah. Of course!"  
  
"Excuse me! Mr. Loencraft!" The teacher towered in front of the Zoran Hero. He looked taller than Mikau because the teenager was sitting down. "What were you saying?"  
  
"I didn't say anything bad or off topic. I am just asking my buddy about what's the requirement to pass for this course. You know that Math is actually not my best subject. So if I don't do good in this class, then I will probably fail."  
  
"So true, especially when I'll fail you for talking in class! Now shut up, and pay attention."  
  
When his back was turned and swam to the next row, Mikau whispered, "Why is it that all of my teachers up till now are so freaking mean?"  
  
"Lack of confidence and low self-esteem!" Came the reply.  
  
Mimicking Professor Hungary's voice in a low tone, Mikau said, "So true, especially since he is a fat Bottom-feeder! With letters spelled: 'F- A-T'!"  
  
Lahko nearly burst out laughing. He held his mouth with his hands while his whole body shuddered with laughter. His fins quivered.  
  
And so the period dragged on. Mathematic equations appeared one after another. Students took pages after pages of notes. Mikau gritted his teeth as he tried hard not to split the newly imported wooden desk in half with his hard pen strokes. Finally, the bell rang again. This time, even Mikau cheered as he stood up.  
  
"Neck." The bones cracked. "Chest." More cracking sounds. "Arms." Even more cracking. "Fingers, legs, feet." Crack! Crack! Crack!  
  
"Man, you looked like as if you are an old Zora," Lahko said after he observed Mikau's stretching exercise.  
  
"Can't help it," Mikau answered as he moved his neck back and forth. "I am a Zoran Hero, and I can't stay in the same spot for too long, or else I will die with lack of movement."  
  
"Riiight. Come on, let's go eat. I am starving."  
  
"Hey! Don't go off without me! You will need my tasting expertise!" Mikau shouted after his pal as he grabbed his bubble and ran after him.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 18~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Wheee! So free! I am done with this chapter too! Yay! *Ahem. Sorry. XD  
  
I have read over my chapters just a few days ago, and I had just found out that some of the scenes in certain chapters are dragging on far too long. It's going to take a millennium before this story is going to be finished. Therefore, I have decided to 'fast-forward' the time by using this chapter as an anchor, or should I say, as a fast-forward button on a remote control?  
  
Now Mikau is fifteen years old, and Japas is fourteen years old. They had both grown a lot. Mikau is now in Junior High, about grade eight in our standards. So with this new timeline settling in the plot, things should get more interesting. Don't you agree? I think this chapter is more interesting than the others. For me anyway. 


	19. Searching For The Right Components

Chapter 19: Searching For The Right Components  
  
  
  
Feelings shrouded within a clouded mind,  
  
Forcing them surface without bind,  
  
Hoping to see the truth with one time try,  
  
And thus rage flashes like a firefly.  
  
  
  
"Turning this graph around and you can form a hyperbola, but then at the same time, you have to lookout for the signs. But with the equation that's too hard to explain, I guess your brain might explode."  
  
Mikau growled as he slapped his pen down onto the stone table. He crumbled up his papers and tossed them aside. He slipped out another fresh sheet, redoing the work all over again.  
  
"Just because you are bad at Math, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on your pen and papers."  
  
"If only you would stop eating your lunch and help me with my homework!"  
  
Lahko sat across Mikau, consuming large quantities of various kinds of food ranging from freshly killed fish, to ocean salads. They found a fairly good spot near one of the windows (Mikau had insisted on sitting near where there was sunlight shining through). The water in the cafeteria was warm and pleasant. It was not as badly polluted as the one in the elementary school.  
  
"But I don't need to help you. It's free for all when it comes down to schoolwork."  
  
"You fish..." Mikau's eyes narrowed as he slowly dipped his head down onto his work.  
  
Unexpectedly, a pile of books slammed down onto the escritoire beside Mikau's face. He jumped with surprise. Lahko peered up.  
  
"Oh hey! Endolus!" The Zora greeted his friend.  
  
"You know each other?" Mikau scooted over to make room for the new comer.  
  
"Sure. Both of us are in the same Gym Class," Endolus answered quickly as he sat down.  
  
"Oh great. Just great. So Lahko didn't help you in that class either, right?"  
  
Endolus blinked. "What? No. Actually, he had helped me fixed the equipments before the class starts."  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Mikau. Just because I?ve helped him and didn't help you, but that doesn't mean I am doing it on purpose. You are my first and best friend. I would always think about you first."  
  
"Awwww, that's SO sweet..." Mikau gushed sarcastically.  
  
"Anything for a friend," the Zora winked as he grinned.  
  
Endolus opened up his books as he began to work on his own set of questions. Mikau glanced at the papers. Then he averted his eyes away hastily.  
  
"You are in the Advance Course?" he asked as he tried to hide his own calculations. They were all wrong.  
  
Nodding, the teenager looked over the volumes. "Math is easy. I aced them no sweat."  
  
"Right,? Mikau replied slowly.  
  
"Need help?" Endolus clicked his tongue. He gazed impishly at his buddy.  
  
"Ptff! Me? Come on! I can manage this by myself. Why, compare to other subjects, this is nothing!"  
  
"Until you fail that is," Lahko added softly.  
  
"What was that? You wish to die?" Mikau's sensitive hearing could pick up even the faintest sounds. "God! I am sick of this. That's it. I am going to bring it over to my friend today after school."  
  
Lahko finished off his meal as he stretched. His eyes stared, unblinking. "Oh? He's that smart?" His fins wiggled.  
  
Mikau coughed. "Well. Not really. But I need SOMEONE to help me do my homework."  
  
"In the end, you still think about yourself," Endolus said in a monotone as he rapidly writing down answers with several smooth motions.  
  
"It's Zoran Nature! What can you expect? As least I can hand in my assignments on time. Professor Hungary is such a jerk."  
  
Lahko plucked a small eel-like fish that had glued its face onto his left arm. He held it in his hand while squeezing it gently, playing around with it. "That Bottom-feeder is really something else. Mean and strict, not to mention having a really strong body odor." The fish's small eyes bulged out slightly whenever pressure was being forced upon its fragile body.  
  
"Ugh! Don't remind me of that!" Mikau packed up his utilities into his bubble. The pen, books, and papers all got sucked into the sphere with ease. "All of my teachers up until now are callous. Can't this school afford better teachers?"  
  
"Of course the school can. Just give them the money and they will hire the best teachers in Termina. Ooo! This equation is fun to solve."  
  
Mikau groaned. He grabbed the poor marine creature out from Lahko's grasp and freed it after he couldn?t stand it anymore.  
  
"Or you can use your Zoran Hero arm blades to threaten those old Zoras," Lahko suggested jokingly.  
  
"Yeah. But I need some practice. I haven't used these fins for a long time. How about let's use your head?"  
  
"Some day. Some day, Mikau, you will end up in a situation that you can't get out of," Endolus stopped noting down the necessary numbers. He yawned.  
  
"We'll see about that. Nothing can happen to me."  
  
"Yeah. Right. Hey, are you ready for the Music Class next period?"  
  
"Lahko, when was I ever not ready? I am always ready."  
  
"Your bubble is floating away..." Lahko pointed behind the Zoran Hero.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"And one, and two, and... Eating food until you get fat, the weight increases with stress."  
  
"Rolling around on the ball-shaped body, everyone points and laughs at you."  
  
"Oh, the Hungry Man is fretting on, about his own giant stomach."  
  
"And while he tries to lose some weight, his cholesterols make his heart ache."  
  
"What, the, hell, is that?" an adult female voice sounded after the short composition.  
  
They were in another classroom with exactly the same layout as the Math and Literature Class. The only differences were the teachers, the course outlines, and the students. Mikau and Lahko were testing their voices while their instructor was rummaging through her archive cabin that was located near the doorway. It was made up of green colored corals, with seashells decorating the body. The teacher wore a garment that was made up of thinned seaweeds multi layered with blue colored jellyfish skins on the inside and mixed color of yellow and orange fish scales running down her dress on the outside.  
  
Students roared as they heard the song that the two mischievous Zoras sang out loud in class.  
  
"I called it: The Death of The Like Like," Mikau laughed with the students as he nudged Lahko.  
  
"I called it: The Death of The Hungry," Lahko yelled over the noise.  
  
Both of them laughed louder and harder when they heard the new nickname that they had decided to give to Professor Hungary.  
  
"You guys are acting like grade ones."  
  
?And we are proud of it.?  
  
She stood up holding a pile of music scores. With a flick of her tail, she slammed the drawers shut.  
  
"Do we need to pay any fees for this course?" One Zora asked.  
  
"No, sweetheart, you don't need to. Although I do recommend you guys go and get your own instruments. We will be practicing playing some of the scores on strings and drums, and possibly on some symbols."  
  
When Mikau heard the word: "sweetheart", he quivered. The word had somehow brought queasiness into his body.  
  
"Our own instruments? You won't provide for us?" Lahko blurted out loud.  
  
"I am sorry. The school doesn't have enough funding to purchase all those music implements."  
  
Helloooo mom! Mikau thought to himself. Mom, you better have enough money to let me buy a guitar or something.  
  
"Mikau, do you know how much is one piano going to cost?" Lahko seemed troubled.  
  
"Man, I don't know. Wanna go see some of the stores after school today?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh dear! Because I have spent nearly half of the class delving into my files, I have totally forgotten to introduce myself," the teacher literally sang her words. She was a musician, what could we expect? She cleared her throat before starting her next stanza, "My name is Silven Seeaan. You can call me Ms. Silven, or just Silven is fine."  
  
"Wow, finally! A good quality teacher!" Mikau spoke softly to his friend. ?And such a nice body.?  
  
"Yeah, I really like the way she sings as she talks. You know, transferring the ordinary talking sounds into some nice musical tones." Lahko agreed.  
  
"All right then! Let's get started!"  
  
So the class had officially begun, and everyone had a nice time. Silven had a talent in teaching students without everyone falling asleep. She tried to get everyone to participate in the discussion. She also tried to make some jokes on the students, just to enhance the atmosphere even better. Mikau and Lahko had tried their best to understand every single notation. Their goal: to form a band that everyone could enjoy and give them rupees.  
  
The third and the fourth period were tolerable. Mikau had both classes with Lahko again. It seemed that they were unseperatable. If Japas were there, he would have gotten jealous. When the last bell had rung, students slowly swam out of the main door and headed home. Mikau went down the streets with Lahko where there were many stores opening. He wanted to buy a guitar, since it was compact and easy to carry on his back. Lahko wanted a piano, but he was not sure if that was the right choice. The instrument could be too big to bring to school.  
  
They didn't have money at all. This was mainly a scouting mission, checking the prices and various kinds of tools. They went into a shop call: "Hip and Pop". A medium sized store with well-light area. Inside, a clerk stood behind the counter while surveying the two young customers. His tall physique towered over the shelves, able to see if there were any shoplifters.  
  
Mikau gently fingered the strings, listening to the sound quality that was being produced. His heart melted as he played some more notes. Lahko swiftly moved over to the large music device section, where his dream piano and other major music producers were placed. He tapped one key. The noise was crisp and clear without flaws. Mikau swam silently to his companion with a light blue colored guitar in his hands. The body of the guitar, which was made up of wood, had been treated with a special coating so that it wouldn?t get wet and decay in the water. It had been polished, and was radiating a slight glow. Leaning close, Mikau tried to explain why this store was the best place to buy their items.  
  
"I am telling you, I have already found my guitar! God, I love it!"  
  
"Mikau. You really should check the price," Lahko side-glanced his pal. He held up a price tag stating that his piano cost about four hundred rupees. "And yours." Six hundred rupees.  
  
Mikau's shoulder slumped. "Dang. I was so caught up with the sight of it that I didn't notice the value."  
  
Nodding, the Zora swallowed hard. "Yeah. I want to buy this too, but four hundred? My mom would never allow me to buy it."  
  
"Ah! I overheard that you two young fellows want to buy my products but no money?" A rough voice boomed behind them.  
  
Turning around, they faced the store clerk. Their height only went up to the shoulder of the Zora.  
  
"Tell you what. Since this month is the store's fifteen years anniversary, how about I give you... half price discount?"  
  
Mikau's eyes widened. "You are serious?"  
  
Laughing, the tall Zora crossed his arms in front of his chest. His super long fins were dangling from the side of his waist and nearly touched the floor. "Yup."  
  
"But that still costs about two to three hundred rupees. We can't afford that, not with our allowance," Lahko argued. He slid his hand over the wooden piano with longing.  
  
"Ah! But you guys can ask your parents! Otherwise, you can work for it! Get a job or something. Four hundred rupees are easy to get."  
  
"He's right you know, Lahko," Mikau spoke up. Facing the manager, he said, "We will think about it and make up our mind before the end of this month." He grabbed and pulled his buddy along with him as he headed out.  
  
"Don't hesitate too long! The deal is not easily to come by!" The adult yelled after them while laughing some more.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Four hundred... how in da world can we get that much money?" Mikau grumbled as he kicked at the dusts on the ground.  
  
"You are asking me! How do I know?"  
  
Mikau shook his head. "You know what, Lahko? How about we think about it some more? It's not like we need to have our instruments at the school tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. I guess so. Oh hey, I have to head home now. It's getting late. Catcha later!" Lahko swam off the main street and headed into a side alley.  
  
When Mikau got home, Ruan was sitting in the living room taking a short nap. The lighting fish beside the Enforcer were dimming, probably going to die soon. The Zoran Hero could practically see bubbles floating out of the Enforcer's nose. Lynisana was in the kitchen fixing dinner. Just as Mikau was going into his room, he felt a sharp poke in his ribs. Wheeling around, he faced Japas.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"Magic," Japas smacked Mikau's face with his tail.  
  
"You guys should not wrestle in the house," Ruan said with his eyes closed. Apparently, he was not fully asleep yet and he could smell another small contest coming up with Japas in the house.  
  
"Sorry, DAD!" Mikau had to say the last word extremely loud. He still felt uneasy calling Ruan "father" or "dad".  
  
"Hey, Mikau. You are planning to get a guitar too?" Japas asked as he went into the bedroom and sat on the cushioned bed.  
  
"Geezes! What are you? Are you stalking me?" Mikau slapped his forehead.  
  
"No. I just happened to see you in "Hip and Pop" with another guy."  
  
Mikau stared intently at his best friend's face. Even though the long fins had covered most part of the face, but he still could faintly see twitching movements on Japas' mouth.  
  
"Yeah. He is my classmate incase you are wondering. We are in the Music Class together, and we were just looking over things. But they are so expensive!" He continued monitoring his friend's reaction.  
  
"Why not make one yourself?" Japas shrugged. "You know that I am too poor to afford one guitar, too. So I am planning to make one myself."  
  
"I don't know... I am not that familiar with tuning of the strings. Besides, where can we get the materials?"  
  
"While you are in the school, studying, I have been rampaging around outside Termina City. I had a sudden inspiration of using the exoskeleton of a crab and a whale's tendons to make an original guitar. Or, I could get a giant fish?s skeleton lest I couldn?t find a crab nearby."  
  
"Don't forget about the tuning part," Mikau reminded Japas.  
  
"How hard can it get? Just keep on tuning the strings until it sounds right!"  
  
"Well, now that you've explained it to me... I guess it's worth a try. But how about Lahko?"  
  
Japas' mouth straightened and tensed a little. "Who's Lahko?"  
  
"My classmate. He wants to buy a piano," Mikau flopped into his chair after staying afloat for a long time.  
  
"He's not my concern."  
  
"But we can't just leave him like that, can we?"  
  
Japas got up and began to head out of the room. Turning around, he smiled a stiff smile. "I don't know. He's your problem to solve," he said softly, and then he left.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 19~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is slightly shorter than the last three chapters, mainly because I do not wish to change the mood of this section of the plot. This chapter has a foreshadowing involved. Which for people that have played Majora's Mask, they can understand or pick out the part of signaling the developement of the future events easily.  
  
As we can clearly see, Japas had already begun to feel jealous since his only friend, Mikau, was hanging out with some other Zora in one of the most popular stores in Termina. What thoughts could possibly surface within the young Japas' head? And how will Mikau fix the problem that he had not intended to arouse? Stay tuned.  
  
Oh yeah, and for those who wanted to see my title page of Ocean Sun, please go to this URL: http://www.geocities.com/zorianhero/Sstory.html 


	20. Guitar Love

Chapter 20: Guitar Love  
  
  
  
"Something on your mind?" Lahko asked. The hallways were filled with Zoras.  
  
"Sort of. I think I've made my best friend angry..."  
  
"Oh? Is it the guy that you said you are going to bring your work to?" Lahko brushed against another student.  
  
Mikau jerked up right. "Oh crap! That reminded me. I forgot to do my homework!" Two more Zoras crashed into him as he stopped suddenly. Cursing in Ira Language, they circled around the Zoran Hero and continued their journey through the overly crowded school.  
  
"Typical Mikau. Relax, the work is due the next day," Lahko grabbed Mikau's head and rubbed it really hard.  
  
Pushing the fool Zora away from him, the Zoran Hero didn't feel like joking around. The way that Japas had acted last night was scaring him somewhat. It was very unusual for the easy going Zora to turn one-eighty into a whole new different personality. Why... and how?  
  
  
  
Sitting in front of the dinner table, Ruan and Lynisana held onto each other's hands as they chatted and laughed. Japas had already begun to dig into the food, chewing loudly. Mikau was sitting beside him, taking smaller bites. The dinning room was not big. Cozy, brightly lit, but small. The floor was covered with trimmed blue seaweeds, soft and squishy.  
  
After a while of not talking to each other, Mikau glanced at Japas, who was focusing all of his energies onto the plate of fish. Scrap pieces of bones and scales were on the surface of the polished dark green table. The light was reflected off the facade, exploded in a circular shape with rainbow colors.  
  
"Where do you think we can get our own materials for the things?" Mikau asked with slight reluctance. He had sensed that the mood in the room this evening was eerie.  
  
Shrugging, Japas swallowed the last piece of meat before answering. "Somewhere far away from Termina. I think that's our best bet to get the right components." He grabbed another fish.  
  
"Uh, what kind of components do you think that a piano should have?" Mikau had decided to bring the topic up again, just to test to see if what he had thought was right.  
  
Japas stopped eating. He wiped his mouth with his hand as he turned around to face his friend. "Look. All I want to do is to get parts for us. Not for some other people that I do not know. Now if you really want to build one piano for your 'pal', go do it yourself!"  
  
"You know that I am not a builder. I don't know how!"  
  
"And what makes you think that I do?" Japas snapped. "Man, if you would just go and tell that Lahko guy he should solve the problem by himself instead of depending on you, this whole thing would have been disentangled already."  
  
"I wanted to help him voluntarily. He didn't ask for my help."  
  
"Then do it yourself! Don't bother me with things that do not have a physical impact on both of us!" Japas stood up from his chair. He bowed at the adults stiffly. "Thank you, Aunt Lyn and Uncle Ruan. I will be going now." Turning to face Mikau, he stared at his friend for a few seconds, jaw muscles straining, and then he left.  
  
Mikau gazed into the empty space on his friend's chair, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to think...  
  
  
  
"Hello? Earth to Mikau?" Lahko tapped the Zoran Hero's shoulder.  
  
"Huh? What?" he snapped out of the trance as he blinked a few times.  
  
Sighing, the Zora repeated what he had said before, "I said do you want to get to your class now? The bell is going to ring soon. I'll see you at lunch for the money problem."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, sure. See ya." Mikau said it really fast as he swam away.  
  
Lahko shook his head as he grabbed his books from the lockers. Then he turned around again and stared at the disappearing figure among the students.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
It was right after school that Mikau had went directly to Japas' house. He paused at the front door. Breathing in a few deep breathes, he knocked on it. A long minute had passed. He was planning to leave when Japas opened up. Both of them exchanged silent glances.  
  
"Do you want to go now or what?" Mikau asked as he bounced the empty bubbled beside him.  
  
Looking at the Zoran Hero without answering directly, Japas nodded as he came out and closed the door behind him. Leading the way, he used a few side streets as a shortcut. Mikau was shaky all the way. Japas could act extremely tough and could send out malicious feelings when he wanted to.  
  
After more than an hour of swimming, both teenagers were well away from the City. In front of them was a bare plain with a few waterweeds growing here and there in scattered areas. The sunlight shone through the surface of the water was crystal blue. The lines of beams were distorted, as the water current never stopped moving around. Japas swam a few more meters before he signaled Mikau to be quiet. Diving behind a huge red-brown boulder, both of them peered over the edge. Right there, crawling along the ground was a huge King Crab. The size of the crab was enormous.  
  
"There's my guitar," Japas whispered as he pointed. "We will do mine first, then yours."  
  
"Okay. So now what? Stun it? Kill it? Or what?"  
  
Smacking his friend on the side of the head, Japas sighed. "What do you think? Of course kill it. Ever heard a guitar breathing?"  
  
Smirking, Mikau extended his arm blades. "Time to flash these babies out."  
  
"King Crab is a pretty admirable adversary. Do you want me to stun it first so you can hack away?"  
  
Retracted his blades, Mikau said, "You know what? On a second thought, you can finish it off using full power by yourself. I got pinched real badly once in my buttock a year ago. I will help you after we've finished the job."  
  
Japas grinned. The tension between the two of them seemed to be disappearing when the hunting mood began to set in. He flung himself over the rock and dashed toward his victim.  
  
The King Crab had two massive pincers, both could do significant damage. One was unusually long. With red-orange outer shell filled with spikes thrusting out from around the edges, the crab felt that it was unstoppable. Its eight short legs shuffled among the yellowish sands as it continued its journey across the plain. When it saw Japas moving toward it, its eyes arced upward, as if it was laughing at the pitiful attempt of some foolish creature. Little did it know, that the Zora was going to use an attack that it had never seen before.  
  
Charging himself up to maximum power, Japas pointed out his fingers. A long, thick, blue lightening exploded outward, shooting straight at the poor animal that could only stare. The ground near where the line of electricity had hit erupted upward, splashing sands and small rocks everywhere. When the dusts had settled, the King Crab was not moving at all. Japas had fried it yet keeping the shell intact with little or no burns. His skills had improved a lot since the first time that he used the technique.  
  
Laughing, Mikau jumped from the boulder and raced toward his friend. Japas whooped as he went to collect his prize. Using most of his energies, he was having difficulty to stay afloat. Mikau got beside him and supported him with his arms.  
  
After stashing the crab into the bubble, it was now time to search for Mikau's materials. They went a little farther into the unprotected ocean ground. They tried to search for another crab, but they couldn't find any. Finally, it was Mikau who had suggested that he would use a giant fish's skeleton instead. That way, Japas could use a guitar with low base- leveled sounds while he could use a guitar with high-leveled sounds. Japas agreed. Lucky for them, a big Kunda Fish was swimming happily nearby. The twenty-four-pounder creature with two long whiskers was going out for a mid- afternoon stroll. Mikau and Japas both gave each other an evil grin. They had decided to ambush their prey.  
  
There was a long line of green across the horizon where patches of seaweeds were located. The fish didn't know that its fate had been sealed when it entered ground zero. Mikau emerged from the plants with arm blades slashing. Japas just sat back, and watched the massacre.  
  
It was near five in the evening when both Zoras went back to Mikau's house. Japas said hi to Ruan and Mikau's mom as he entered the house. Adults exchanged curious glances. The emotions running within the children were just so unpredictable. Ruan had noticed an excessively large bubble that Mikau was carrying behind his back.  
  
"Out hunting?" he asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Inside the bedroom, Mikau lowered the sphere as he breathed a sigh of relief. It was heavy. Popping the bubble, Japas grabbed his crab while Mikau grabbed his fish. Both of them stared at their reward while pondering what to do with it.  
  
"So..." Mikau started.  
  
"Let's dig in!" Japas yelled as he began to scrap the meat out of the crab.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, they were eating away, stuffing themselves to full. They had skipped dinner since they were too full to eat. Finally, only the skeletal remains of the marine creatures were left on the floor. Japas patted his round stomach as he burped.  
  
"Now that we've finished the meal, let's start building our instruments."  
  
Mikau held up his hand in mid water. "We still don't have the tendons for the strings..."  
  
Laughing, the Zora reached under his friend's bed and pulled out at least thirty cords of sinews. "I hid them here just in case I forget to bring them. I've already gone out a few days ago and have tackled down a Noto Whale."  
  
"No wonder I saw giant bones half buried in the sand half a kilometer from here!" Mikau shouted with realization.  
  
"Yup. That's my handy work. I couldn't possibly bury the whole thing though since it was too big. So I buried it half way."  
  
"Right." Mikau extended one of his arm blades.  
  
"I might need your help cutting this later on," Japas pointed at the shell.  
  
Nodding, Mikau sliced through the bones and began constructing. Throughout the whole night, both of them pieced together their homemade guitars. Cutting, fitting, and gluing bones and tendons, the devices started to take shape. Mikau's guitar had a blue-yellowish coloring to it, while Japas' had the red-orange one. His guitar was bigger than Mikau's since it was a base. Finally, just before sunrise, they had finished their project.  
  
Screaming with joy, both of them began to admire their work. Once the elation had passed, they began to tune the strings.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, students all gathered around Mikau's seat as they stared at the marvelous instrument. Mikau had kept a close watch on it, for it was his baby. Lahko was grinning as he asked his buddy how to make one. Listening to about twenty different questions, the teacher had finally told them to be quiet and get back to their own seats. Classes started, and classes ended. During the break time, Lahko tried to play Mikau's instrument. The product of the sounds was just so amazing, that he was instantly traumatized.  
  
After school, Mikau headed directly over to Japas'. Both of them greeted each other as they went into the living room, making songs and music scores. At six, they both went to Mikau's house to eat supper.  
  
"Whoa! I've never knew that you guys had it in you!" Ruan said with a surprised tone as he examined the guitars.  
  
"Huh?" The teenagers were puzzled.  
  
"I know that you both like music a lot, but I've never thought that you two would actually go and make these beauties by yourselves!"  
  
"Mikau, you know that you've made me proud by accomplishing this difficult task," Lynisana said as she placed three more plates onto the dinner table.  
  
"Aw, it was nothing. And mom? Please, PLEASE don't say that phrase outside the house. It just sounds so corny!"  
  
"Yeah, especially that I've done most of the work," Japas narrowed his eyes toward Mikau.  
  
"You did not! I've done the most work!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"You BOTH have done magnificent work! Now stop arguing and start eating," Ruan chuckled as he gently placed the instruments beside the chairs.  
  
Japas swiftly grabbed the biggest fish that he could see and began to eat. Mikau shook his head as he grabbed a smaller one. It was a habit that both parents were used to.  
  
"So now that we've became musicians, what should we do?" Mikau nudged Japas as he whispered, trying hard not to disturb his mom and stepfather's conversation.  
  
"Well. We could hold a concert of our own. You know, make money and stuff. Or we can join a band. I'll have to see."  
  
"Yeah. I wonder if there's a band out there for us..." Mikau sighed.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 20~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Now that Mikau and Japas got their own guitar, the story is beginning to unfold much more clearly as the plot is shifting slowly into the path of the Majora's Mask storyline. It's going to be hard though, merging two different plots into one, major one.  
  
A short chapter this is. With the same reason as stated before in the previous chapter, I do not wish to change the mood or the time in this section. 


	21. From Semi Teenager to Full Adolescent

Chapter 21: From Semi Teenager to Full Adolescent  
  
  
  
It was grand. The place that the High Polar High School had rented was enormous. The Advance Music Class in the school, the class that Mikau and Lahko were in, was funding the place. Giant slabs of granite stones on the ground were the central platform for the stage. Beneath the raised areas, hundreds of thousands of Zoras were attending the concert. The scene was chaotic. The musical band was made up of ten Zoran students; all had their specialties and important roles for the show. And with a special privilege, Japas was invited. He would be performing on the stage also. He had help from Mikau. It was seven o'clock after dinnertime. Just fifteen more minutes and the cabaret would start off with a big bang of symbols. The lighting was excellent. With over forty humongous lighting fish being brought to the locale from far away, the location was as bright as day. Red orange rays shone forward like hot arrows, warming up the cool sand and lighting up shady areas.  
  
Behind the stage, which was covered with curtains supported by poles driven deep into the ocean sand, the performers were extremely nervous and excited. Mikau was tuning his guitar over and over again.  
  
"I can't stop shaking. I am too frightened to move right now," Mikau's voice quivered. His arm blades had lengthened without him knowing it.  
  
"You are going to screw up if you keep up like this," Lahko was wiping his new piano lovingly.  
  
He had received a message from the school two months ago stating that he would be getting the most expensive, top quality instrument as an reward for getting excellent grades in his level. Lahko was so happy at that time that he had slammed into the wall while rushing out of his house to tell Mikau.  
  
"Yeah? Well, everyone will have stage fright today. This is the first time that we are performing in front of the biggest crowds ever seen in Termina!" Japas sighed as he too, made final adjustments to his guitar.  
  
"Bah! Like you are not afraid?" Lahko tapped the keys.  
  
Looking up, Japas smiled. "No. I think I am just... I don't know. Like to show off?"  
  
"Figures," Lahko replied as he flopped onto a soft chair on the side.  
  
"You two are not going to have a brawl on the stage today, are you?" Mikau narrowed his eyes as he gazed at his friends suspiciously.  
  
"No way! This is once in a lifetime. I ain't gonna ruin this perfect opportunity to become a star by punching Lahko here in the face!" Japas slapped his friend's back real hard.  
  
Both Lahko and Japas were associates ever since that fight in the street. They both had met each other three months ago in front of 'Hip and Pop'. At first, they didn't know each other. Then, just before Lahko disappeared around a corner, Japas had remembered how Mikau described his classmate. Whirling around, he caught up with the innocent Zora, and gave the poor kid a punch in the face. Jealousy. That was how the battle between the two teenagers began. Luckily, two Enforcers were nearby, and they quickly settled the fracas.  
  
Some days later, Mikau arranged a party inviting only two Zoras. Guess who were those two? At his best buddy's house, Japas and Lahko came to know each other much better. In fact, Japas thought that Lahko was a cool guy. And Lahko? Well, he thought Japas was funny.  
  
"And even if we ARE going to have a fight, I can't win this fishy here," Lahko grinned as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey, hey! Watch ya mouth, boy! I even saved some energies when I wrestled with ya a while back," Japas pumped his biceps.  
  
Mikau burst out laughing. "Sure, Japas. I've seen how you screamed with pain when Lahko placed you in a headlock."  
  
"Man, you sure know how to ruin a guy's fun, don't you?"  
  
"That's me! The serious type kinda guy."  
  
"How about sissy type kind of guy?" Lahko joked. He dodged a flying drumstick.  
  
A Bottom-feeder came to the three Musketeers. He carried a set of golden symbols on his back. He moved extremely slow, for the fact that his legs were very short. His two horn-like fins on the top of his head twitched a little. Probably from all the thrills heating up in the water. He had a golden-tan colored skin, with two small, beady red eyes rolling here and there. He was what the other Zoras called: a Night Hunter, dedicating his entire life living near areas where the lighting was unbelievably poor. The red eyes were infrared eyes that could detect heat signatures within a prey's body in the water.  
  
"Yo! We are going to start in about five minutes. Ya'll ready?" he said with a tad high voice.  
  
"As ready as we can be!"  
  
"Right. I'll see you all later on stage then!" the Bottom-feeder left.  
  
Sucking in a deep breath, Mikau looked at his companions.  
  
Nodding, Lahko stretched while groaning. He said, "Well. This is it. Our show, our life. We make this a great success and we will be famous. Everyone will know our names."  
  
"Unless we screwed it up. Then everyone will come and scream at us, beat at us, and throw things at us," Japas sneered weakly.  
  
An unusual silence rolled through them. Mikau and Lahko were frowning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't, say, that." Both of them muttered.  
  
Laughing, Japas grabbed his guitar and dashed toward the front stage. Mikau followed, and Lahko swam closely behind.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The place grew quiet as the time approached zero. After a few more minutes of waiting, a loud crashing sound exploded from the right side of the colossal stage. The curtains were lifted, exposing the instrumentalists. The crowds cheered as the singers, guitarists, piano guys, and drummers started their harmonious pieces. The music was deafening. The melodies were wonderful. The tempos were so great, so nice, so beautifully timed, that every single Zora was dancing along with them. Mikau's solo came up after Japas stringed his last deep sounding notations. Series of high volume notes were played as the Zoran Hero rapidly danced his fingers among the guitar strings. He gradually arced backward as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to feel the music within him. With a wide smooth slash from the top of the guitar to the bottom of the guitar, the highest pitch spewed forward, leaving a loud resonance echoing through the people and the sets. Just before the vibrations ended, the rest of the band joined in, blending metal, wood, and strings together in perfect concord.  
  
Two hours of performance, and over twenty music scores were played. Filled with hype and laughter, all four thousand Zoras were having a blast of their life.  
  
Finally, with a last discharge of symbols, following tightly with the drums, the show ended. It was a success. The students were all sweating from fear, delight, and most of all, pride. Zoras cheered and applauded as the teenagers bowed and left the stage.  
  
"Yeah! We rule!" Japas screamed as he grabbed Mikau and rubbed his head.  
  
"Gack! Stop- Stop that! It hurts!" Mikau pushed the Zora away.  
  
"Way to go! We've actually done it! Everyone is awesome out there!" The head of the band exclaimed.  
  
"I am not going to do that again," Lahko tried to stop quavering.  
  
After packing up and all the stimulations faded away, it was nine o'clock at night. Most people had left already. Mikau, Japas, and Lahko were still talking as they slowly swam down the nearly empty streets.  
  
"It's getting rather late. I think I'll go home now," Lahko looked around.  
  
"Hey, how about you come over to my house tonight?" Mikau suggested.  
  
"Uh, are you sure? I mean, won't your parents be mad?"  
  
Kicking Lahko in the rear playfully, Japas said, "Relax! Mikau's parents are easy going, am I right?" He side-glanced his pal.  
  
"Yeah sure. You've slept over at my house countless times," Mikau sighed helplessly. Then he grinned. "I just got a crazy idea."  
  
"What? Putting octopus onto your ass?" Japas sneered. He evaded Mikau's fist.  
  
Lahko grimaced at the image in his head.  
  
"How about you two sleep over at my house?"  
  
"Mikau, you have a crazy mind. Why would you propose that?"  
  
"Because he is this 'good kid, good student' Zoran Hero," Japas started to swim faster than them. "And he wants to get his mommy and daddy angry!"  
  
"Yeah. I haven't seen my mom get mad at me. Help me make her angry so that I can be satisfied."  
  
"You're serious?" Lahko was surprise.  
  
Slapping his forehead, Mikau yelled, "Of course I am NOT serious! I was being sarcastic following Japas, that fool fish's comment!"  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" a faint voice trailed up from further away, where there was a small speck of dot moving around in circles, waiting.  
  
Both of them laughed as they went to catch up with their partner. When Mikau had arrived at his house with his two friends, from far away, Zoras in their homes could hear Lynisana scream, "MIKAU!"  
  
* * *  
  
Five more years had passed ever since that huge musical performance. During those years, Mikau had made a good number of friends. Japas had grown to accept the fact that Mikau needs some companions other than him. Endolus had left Termina three years ago. Before his departure, he had left Mikau a small gift: a rare pearl found only in the Chaotic Rim, Mikau's origin. Lahko had moved to the Great Bay region a year before graduation. His parents were having money difficulty. Mikau still lived in the same place, same as Japas.  
  
On the day of commencement, Ruan, Lynisana, and Japas all attended the ceremony. They cheered as the Zoran Hero received the Academic Awards and the certificate. Mikau headed back to his seat beside Japas, where he proudly announced that he would be able to go to the University in the Great Bay. Japas laughed as he told Mikau that he, too, is going to attend the University in the same place. Surprised, Mikau asked how did the Zora manage to get into such a great institution of higher education without needing the fore mentioned edifications. Smirking, Japas told him that it was a secret.  
  
Another week had passed. Mikau's twentieth birthday came and went. Japas had his nineteen years old birthday on the same day as Mikau. And it was such a coincidence that both teenagers were pondering about while they chatted. It was already very unusual for Japas to have similar characteristics as Mikau, and it was even more unusual to have two different birthdays at the same day. But? it was a mystery yet to be solved? maybe.  
  
After resting and fooling around for two months, Mikau and Japas were ready to head over to the Great Bay. Before leaving, Lynisana had given Mikau a body tattoo. At first, the Zoran Hero declined severely. He said it was very foolish to look like that. Yet, under the persuasions (and some threats), he had finally accepted the initiation. His mom had kept on telling him that all Zoran Heroes must have such body paint. Even his real father had the same design. Japas snickered as he watched Mikau squirmed under the prickling sensation on his skin from the needle that was dipped in oil paint. Mikau growled, saying that his fishy friend was no different. Indeed, over the past few years, Japas had these blue stain spots appearing on his head, tail, fins, and back. Japas retorted, answering that Mikau had the same blue blotches on the back of his body too.  
  
Early in the morning, both Zoras left their houses with suitcases in each hand. Japas had luggage wrapped up in seaweeds, while Mikau had bubbles to contain his supplies. Both had their guitars strapped onto their back. Great Bay was a day's journey. Mikau joked saying that perhaps they might get lucky and meet a Morpha along the way. Swimming across the ocean ground for hours, both of them were not tired at all. The scenery changed from one to another. At first the floor was bare, and was filled with rocks and boulders. Then, it was gradually filled with plants and animals. In mid- afternoon, they stopped to eat their lunch. A few more hours of swim, the ocean world began to get dark. Before the darkness engulfed the entire plain, Japas excitedly pointed at the distant light. They had finally arrived at their destination.  
  
The University was a giant dome sitting near the shore, underwater of course. Lights shone out from the many windows around the place. Mikau and Japas went to the Reception Desk, reporting that they are the new students from Termina. The young female Zora with light orange colored skin eyed Mikau's body paint for a while. Then she smiled as she handed them two keys. She told them that they would be living in a dorm located on the surface of the water. Japas yelped with glee. Mikau was slightly frightened. He had never gone up to the surface before. Grabbing their belongings, Japas hurried Mikau through the door on their left. It was a smooth tunnel with marble stone floor leading up to the Dry World. When they both came out of the water, Mikau shuddered with slight chillness. He was used to the temperature of the water, not the air.  
  
In front of them, another door stood its ground. Opening it, they were greeted with hundreds of Zoras from all over the world. Each had their uniqueness. Everyone was talking, walking around, or standing, leaning against the walls in the same spot while reading their books. The dorm was the biggest building that both teenagers had ever seen. A giant clam stage rested in the center hall, which was circular. Along the walls were passages leading deeper into the edifice, and doors with patterns leading into small rooms in which the students would sleep and study in. Well- designed mini waterfalls leaped from the gaps on the walls high above the ground. The roar of the water crashing onto the ground was breathtaking. A small channel was dug around the circular design of the main hall, which the water could leak into and be carried off somewhere else in the building. For some odd reasons, the place was silvery bright with energies even though the florescent fish were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Mikau looked at the number on his key. It was room seven. Japas' was room eight. They were right next to each other. They walked to their room with anticipations. Opening the door, Mikau smiled to himself. His own room. His own private space without the eyes or the ears of the others. A room with a small Zoran-made waterfall on one side, and a small riverbed on the other. The room had a double deck. His bed was located at the top of the deck. Tables? Well, he would manage to find something to write on later. Japas yelled from his room, telling Mikau to come to his chamber. Upon entering, the Zoran Hero screamed.  
  
"What the!"  
  
"Cool isn't it?" Japas yelled with delight.  
  
"That is NOT fair! How come you get a much bigger room than I do? What in the... is this room the inside of a giant King Crab?"  
  
"I love this! See! It even matches my guitar!"  
  
Mikau stomped the floor with jealousy. "This is insane!"  
  
Japas' room could be a suite literally. It had a space much wider than Mikau's, and it had areas containing water, which were flowing and glittering with freshness (not that Mikau cared, since he had his own water source). But it was the massive decoration of the King Crab that had made Mikau jealous. The exoskeleton of the creature was embedded into the walls, floors, and ceilings, creating wonderful feelings.  
  
After settling down and unpacking, Mikau came out from his room and told Japas to hurry up. They were going to explore the place. On their left, they could see a store that was called "Zora Shop". Inside the shop, various items were on the display shelves. Most female Zoras went to check up the prices while their boyfriends were standing around outside, talking to each other.  
  
One Zora slammed into Mikau by accident. Turing around, the Zoran Hero was going to say something, but his mouth was unresponsive. In front of him was the cutest, sweetest, most beautiful female that he had ever seen. Her fins on her arms were like fans, spreading out with elegance. She had two large, crystal clear blue eyes. Her head was slight flat at the top, extending sideways, like a stingray's. Two more eyes were present at each end of the head. Large and round with reddish color. Her six ears flickered with slight shyness.  
  
Japas brushed away his long fins as he stared at his friend with puzzlement. Mikau was frozen right on the spot like a statue.  
  
"I am sorry. Are you alright?" her voice sang out with attractive sounds.  
  
"I... I... I..." Mikau stuttered.  
  
Japas suddenly laughed out loud as he held his stomach with his hands.  
  
"Is your friend alright?" she asked with concern as she rubbed her right side ears with her right hand.  
  
Looking at her, Japas grinned. "Sure. He's all right. He is just having... I don't know. 'Love Attack'?"  
  
The girl was confused. Someone near the back of the central hall was calling her.  
  
"Lulu! Hurry up! We are going to miss the show!" he yelled over the noises. Lots of Zoras were surging into the entrance of the unknown corridor.  
  
Waving back an acknowledgement, she nodded. Shifting her attention back to Mikau, she smiled. "Well, if you are all right, then that's good to hear. I guess I'll see you later then." She swam away. Mikau's eyes followed her every movement. In his eyes, he saw sparkling stars shining out from Lulu's body.  
  
Japas leered. "Yo! Wake up, my man!" He slapped his friend's face.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"You?re almost fainted, do you know that?"  
  
Mikau blushed. Clearing his throat, he gestured at the hallway around the Zora Shop. "Maybe we should check it out, what do you think?"  
  
Smirking, Japas used his tail to smack Mikau's head. "I knew that you would ask that. You wanna see more of her?"  
  
Not answering, perhaps feeling ashamed that he had let his emotion gotten control of him, Mikau swam forward.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Japas yelled as he quickly followed after his friend.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 21~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Yeah! Finally, the story has moved five years forward. I don't want to drag this story too long. I don't think it's a good idea since I am getting little reviews, so there's no point of making super long story filled with hundreds of chapters.  
  
Lulu has finally appeared in this story~! Wheee! Expecting more awesome chapters soon! 


	22. Second Life in University

Chapter 22: Second Life in University  
  
  
  
Once passed the narrow corridor, Mikau and Japas emerged into the outside world, where there was a small lake with an island resting in the middle of it. A few trees had sprouted from the dirt and were towering high into the air. The Zoras were sitting down onto the soggy ground along the shoreline. Mikau spotted an empty spot large enough to fit more than one person. He grabbed Japas and hurriedly occupying the seats. Being tall had its advantage. Mikau was able to see the small chunk of land over the heads of the others. Japas had the same height as his friend, so he too, was able to see the view clearly. Mikau noticed Lulu was sitting in front diagonally across him. He smiled dumbly as he stared at her soft movements dreamily. She was so beautiful when she giggled with her friends.  
  
Japas was letting his mouth hanging wide open as he watched the place boringly. When he noticed that Mikau was paying his undivided attention to the female Zora again, he grinned evilly. Reaching out slowly with his hands, he grabbed Mikau's shoulder suddenly and gave a loud shout.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"Gaaaagh!" Mikau screamed as he flinched. A few students also yelled in surprise. They muttered some comments before moving back into their conversation. "What in the world do you think you are doing!?"  
  
Laughing, Japas brushed his fins away from his eyes. "What? Are you angry because I've somehow disrupted your 'meditation'?"  
  
Glowering, the Zoran Hero gave a hard punch to Japas' ribs.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Hey! Shut up at the front! The show's starting!" one student hushed both of them angrily.  
  
Shaking his head in humiliation, Mikau placed his attention at the island. Japas sighed as he followed Mikau's gaze. Everyone quieted down as a golden colored Zora appeared. He walked slowly on the isle. He was fairly tall with well-developed muscles bulging out of his body. Two giant fins ran down the side of his arms. A twin set of yellowish fins ran down his back. His eyes were large and round, black while shining with brilliance. He sucked in a deep breath as he placed two of his fingers in his mouth. A loud whistle blasted forward. Some Zoras were awed. They didn't know that they could do that because they live in the water, and to emit the sound of the whistle is nearly impossible. A giant jadeite colored shark jumped out of the water, splashing the water high into the night sky and creating mini tidal waves across the lake. The droplets glittered under the light of the moon and the stars.  
  
Circling the land once, the animal stopped in front of him. It was four times bigger than the average Zoras. Opening its gargantuan mouth, it was waiting for its trainer to jump in. Its sharp, yellowish teeth gleamed with drool and salt water. Many students thought that the guy wouldn't do it. However, they were shocked when he disappeared into the shark's mouth. For a second, the audience were planning to call the security. But minutes later, the golden Zora re-emerged from the ocean creature's jaws. Everyone applauded. He gave a deep bow before starting his next stunt.  
  
Mikau thought he had heard someone snoring. When he glanced at Japas, the teenager's head was slanted to one side. Groaning, he pinched his pal. Japas moaned as he woke up slowly.  
  
"Wake up. Geezes, we are here to watch the show you know, not to sleep."  
  
"Nughmmph..."  
  
Finally, the performance ended. Everyone got up and went back to where they came from. It was very late already. One good thing about the dorm was that they didn't have to travel far to get back to their dwelling areas. Mikau had to carry Japas back to the room. The slumbering kid was fast asleep. Mikau slapped Japas onto the bed as he breathed a sigh of relief. Glancing one last look, he closed the door. Then he went to his own room. The light in the central hall didn't fade. It just kept on glowing, and glowing, and glowing...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Series of loud pounding on the door had waked up Mikau. The Zoran Hero yelled a curse with frustration. He was dead tired. Opening the door, a skinny student with purple colored skin handed him a few forms, then he left. Mikau scratched his head as he read over the writings. The first sheet was the timetable for the courses, which had to be filled in. The second sheet was all the courses that the University offered. The third sheet was the rule of conduct. The fourth sheet was the map of the school. Mikau squinted when he read the top of the first sheet: Clambo Hyrule University. It was a strange and a funny name. Yawning, he closed the door while gathering himself up. He scratched his body for a second. Staying outside the water for so long had made him uncomfortable. His skin felt sticky and clammy. After a few minutes, he went out and headed over to Japas'. Knocking a few times, he received no answer.  
  
Ah, Japas must be outside fooling around, Mikau thought as he headed toward the main gate. At first, Mikau thought that he must have been going insane. There were two giant entrances parallel to each other. He brooded over the situation for a while, and then the answer came to him. One must be the access to the tunnel that runs down into the ocean, while the other one must be directed to the outside. Opening the second door with a picture of a tree delineated on the surface, a blast of cold wind slammed at him head on. Mikau shivered as he walked out slowly.  
  
In the distant horizon, orange sun was beginning to peer over the edge of the ocean. The clouds flew slowly across the pale yellowish sky. A few birds chirped in some places that Mikau couldn't see. Mountains surrounded the dorm and where the University was located. Whoever had made this area must have chosen a good spot. Zoras were not very fond of Hylians. They would usually avoid contact as much as possible. The place was like a small valley.  
  
Mikau saw Japas diving into the water at a platform. He ran toward his friend.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Japas gurgled as he spewed out the water from his mouth. He floated freely as he glanced at Mikau. "Good morning."  
  
Kneeling down, the Zoran Hero yawned again.  
  
"Didn't get enough sleep?"  
  
"What do you think? Man, you are so heavy," Mikau grumbled as he sat near the edge of the white dais. He let his legs sank into the warm blue water. "My shoulders are aching right now."  
  
"Huh?" Japas shook his head to get rid of the droplets that were in his fins, which were in his eyes again.  
  
"You were sleeping like a Like Like yesterday. I had to carry you to your room."  
  
Blinking a few times, Japas burst out laughing. "Oh really? Gee, I didn't know that. Thanks for carrying me."  
  
Mikau jumped into the water to join his friend. They both splashed around for a while, and then they had a short race. Of course, Japas lost. Finally, when the sun was high in the air they climbed out onto the dry ground once again.  
  
"So you've decided what courses you are taking?" Japas asked as he rubbed his naked body to warm himself up.  
  
"Nope. I'll probably figure somethin' out later on."  
  
"Better hurry. The school's gonna start in about another week or so."  
  
Mikau walked slowly toward the dorm. His finned feet slapped softly on the floor. "Don't remind me of that. I don't want to start studying again. Do you know how hard it is to get good grades?"  
  
Japas only sniffed a little as he grinned silently. His long fins in front of his face flapped slowly side to side. A few nearby female Zoras saw him. They giggled as they admired his coolness. Japas' grin grew wider. His fins had hidden his eyes, thus, allowing him to look at the girls without the girls noticing him observing them. But Mikau knew better.  
  
Placing one arm around his buddy's neck, Mikau sneered. "So you said that I have the 'love attack'? How about you now, Japas, my friend?"  
  
Laughing, the Zora faced him. "Hey. I KILL when I am out of the water with my wonderful physique. See all the muscles?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Aw, don't be jealous just because I got more meat than you do."  
  
"Ptff. Give me a break. I have just the same amount of muscles as you do. Plus, I am a Zoran Hero. See the blades?" Mikau flashed out his weapons.  
  
"Well. True. But really, you don't need to show off any of your talents to the ladies, since your body paint IS already giving off too much attention to the others around you."  
  
For the first time, Mikau had finally noticed that there were way more females staring at him than at Japas. He blushed a little.  
  
"We are going to be very popular, Mikau, my comrade. Muhaha!"  
  
"Don't, laugh, like, that," Mikau muttered as he opened the door.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Literature? No way. I ain't gonna take it."  
  
"How about Science?"  
  
"What? Are you crazy? I ain't gonna become an Underwater Biologist!"  
  
"Fine! Fine! How about Art?"  
  
"What the...! What do you think? NO!"  
  
Mikau slammed the Course Selection sheet onto the side of his bed. "All right. So you are NOT going to take anything this semester?"  
  
Japas twisted his finned feet playfully as he thought about his options. "Well, I am... but..."  
  
"Look. Just pick something and stick to it. Over six hundred courses, and we've already gone over three hundred. There's not a lot of them left you know?"  
  
"So, what are YOU going to take?" Japas asked.  
  
"Hmm. I would definitely take Music Composite."  
  
Japas tensed up. "They have it? THEY HAVE THAT CLASS?" He grabbed Mikau's shoulders and shook them hard. "Why you little... why didn't you tell me that in the first place, you little..." he gritted his teeth as he continued his assault.  
  
Mikau's head bobbed back and forth. "Arrrgh! Stoooooppoppp iittiiitt!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Japas ceased the attack as he snatched the papers from Mikau's hands.  
  
"What do you mean why didn't I tell you? You didn't ASK me!" Mikau grabbed his head as he tried not to throw up.  
  
Japas tilted his head toward his friend. With a sweet, soft voice, he said, "Mikau. We are best friends you know? I don't have to ask you, understand? My Miky-poo?"  
  
Mikau swung an elbow at the Zora's head. Japas ducked as he felt the threatening wind blowing on the back of his head. He chuckled.  
  
"You know how I hated it when you start using that kind of voice and call me Miky-poo. Stop that!"  
  
"Awww don't cry..."  
  
"You are sooooo dead." Mikau launched himself onto Japas.  
  
They both wrestled in Mikau's room, crashing onto the floor and rolling around all over the place. They froze when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Pause!" Japas screamed as he felt Mikau's hands grabbing his throat. "Time out! There's someone at the door!"  
  
Mikau smirked with triumph as he trotted over to the door and opened it. His jaws went slack as he saw Lulu standing before him.  
  
"Hello," she said gently as she glanced around the room. She saw Japas laying on the floor, twisting, and laughing to death. "Is your friend okay?"  
  
"I... uh... yeah... Yeah. He is all right. Isn't that right? JAPAS?" Mikau looked over his shoulder and said the name with a stern voice. Then he turned around and cleared his throat. "So. Uh. What brings you over here?"  
  
"Oh. Well, my friend and I are going to have dinner at the Dining Dorm tonight. And I am wondering if you guys can join us."  
  
Her ears twitched a little. She smiled. Her fan-like fins on her arms moved like ripples in a pond.  
  
Mikau was unsure though. "Are you sure? I mean there are others who are better than us two that you can invite."  
  
Giggling, Lulu's giant brown eyes beamed. "I only know you two to start off. Evan and me are new here. We haven't met the others yet, except you two. Besides, your body paint is very interesting."  
  
Mikau felt his face reddened. Then he tried to change the subject, or at least, tried to avert her eyes away from his body. "Oh! Is that the Zora who called to you yesterday night near the entrance to the Island?"  
  
Lulu nodded.  
  
"All right! Kiddos! We'll accept your generous offer," Japas flipped back onto his feet. He walked over to Mikau, acting with nonchalant face. "So what time?"  
  
"Japas..." Mikau muttered as he closed his eyes.  
  
"You are funny," Lulu laughed. "At seven tonight, will that be all right with you two?"  
  
"Well, we-"  
  
"Yup! It's fine with us!" Japas interrupted.  
  
"Great! I'll see you guys later!" she left.  
  
Mikau closed the door slowly. Then he turned around and jumped on Japas. "Why did you interrupt me? You fish!"  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"See? This is the reason why I hesitated back there when Lulu invited us to dinner! It's freaking COLD outside at night!" Mikau's teeth chattered as he complained about the temperature.  
  
"Lighten up! You'll get warm and hot soon when you see Lulu again," Japas snickered.  
  
"Sometimes, I think you are not being serious at all!"  
  
"Mikau, when was I ever serious?"  
  
"Rarely."  
  
The walk to the Dining Dorm was not pleasant. Not being used to the frostiness of the air, both Zoras were literally freezing to death. They kept on rubbing their arms as they walked across the damp earth. The sky was black, and the area was dark. The only light source was from the half spherical building in front of them. Reaching the main door, Mikau was relieved. Japas quickly opened it and flung himself inside. He swung the door back, as he forgot that Mikau was behind him.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
The structure had a central hall, too. It had a similar design of the students' Study Dorm, though there were tables aligned parallel to each other with different kinds of food placed on top. There were only one or two small hallways used by the cooks, the waiters and the waitresses. Lulu was talking to Evan at the end of the antechamber behind a slab of dining granite stone. Japas motioned his friend to the spot. They hurried over. A few Zoras saw Mikau and his body paint. They stared at him for a while before turning away. Everyone avoided eye contact with Japas, for they feared that the harmless (not exactly harmless) teenager was involved in a gang of some kind. True, Japas looked like a renegade.  
  
"Hello," Mikau said with his smooth voice as he approached their seats.  
  
Lulu looked up and smiled at him. Evan was grinning also, though he didn't say anything. The brownish Zora with a tube-like tail at the back of his head frowned a little when he saw Japas, but his expression quickly changed.  
  
"Hey! Mikau, Japas!" Lulu gestured them to sit down.  
  
"Wow, you've actually remembered our names?" Mikau was surprised as he took his seat.  
  
"Of course! If I can't even remember your identities, how will we become friends?"  
  
"And this is..." Japas pointed at Evan.  
  
"It is extremely impolite to point at someone when asking a question," a squeaky voice sounded behind Japas.  
  
"Whaaaaa?"  
  
A fat Bottom-feeder with two crescent fins at his shoulder blades stood his ground. His skinny arms moved back and forth slowly. He was fairly short, and he had a very big and round stomach. His two pointy fins at the top of his head curled a little as he talk. Two large blue eyes moved left and right, surveying the scene. He had a dreamy look.  
  
Mikau stared at Lulu. "Uh, is he going to join us?"  
  
Laughing, she fluttered her eyelashes. "Yup. I forgot to mention to you guys that another friend of ours is going to join us as well."  
  
"That explains it."  
  
"What do you mean 'that explains it'?" Japas said. "He talked to me like that without respect!" He glared at Mikau. "Have you ever talked to me like that, Mikau?"  
  
The Zoran Hero grabbed his pal and pulled him close. He whispered, "Japas, watch your manners. We are friends and I know how you behave. But this is a group of strangers here. They don't know you and you don't know them."  
  
Japas groused as he combed his fingers into his two long fins in front of his face.  
  
"Mind if I sit down beside you, Mr. Zoran Hero?" the fat Zora asked respectfully.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure, go right ahead."  
  
"Thank you," he sat beside Mikau.  
  
"Now that we are all here, how about we introduce ourselves formally?" Evan finally spoke up after he signaled for a waiter. His eyes moved to the Zoran Hero. "Why don't you start?"  
  
Mikau anxiously cleared his throat once. "Er, my name is Mikau Loencraft. And I am, uh, from Termina. Well, I was born near the Chaotic Rim a few hundred miles away from the Great Bay, then I moved to Termina." He patted Japas' shoulder. "This is my best friend. His name is Japas Zygran."  
  
The Zora didn't say anything. Pinching him, Mikau muttered, "Say something."  
  
"Fine, fine. My name is Japas Zygran. Oh wait, Mikau said that already."  
  
The table shook with laughter.  
  
"I used to live in Termina. I met Mikau a few years back. My father has abandoned me, went off by himself to make more money. Yadda, yadda."  
  
"Your dad didn't abandon you. He just left for a few years," Mikau corrected him.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, what is my origin remains a mystery even to myself. My dad didn't want to tell me."  
  
Evan studied Japas' features. "Well, you look like Mikau."  
  
Grinning, Japas said, "Many people said we are brothers."  
  
"My name is Tijo Stargaze," the Bottom-feeder spoke next. "I am from the Hyrule Lake a few miles away. I am specialized in drums. I am a drummer, and I am proud of it."  
  
"Really? Japas and I are guitarists," Mikau exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, cool! Maybe we can have a contest later on!" Tijo said excitedly.  
  
"Hdafdafdaf..." Japas mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"My name is Lulu Cristile. I am a singer. Sorry, you guys, but I rather not talk about my background in specific details. There are some... things that I don't want talk about," She said as she glanced down at the table. She wringed her fingers in front of her.  
  
"It's all right," Tijo said softly with slight concern. Japas groaned.  
  
"My name is Evan Eldenel. I am what you guys called: 'a piano guy'. Say, you know since all of us are obsessed with music, don't you guys think it's a good idea to make band so that we can perform in the school?"  
  
Mikau snapped his fingers. "Wonderful idea. Beautiful. I love it!"  
  
"We've had some experiences performing in front of a huge crowd," Japas flashed them a look of pride. "So I guess we won't have any problems forming a band of our own."  
  
"Still. It is kind of too sudden to make this decision that fast," Lulu countered the proposal. She glanced at her friends. "We still don't know each other that well. We don't know who's good at what, and who's bad at what."  
  
"An excellent insight, Lulu," Tijo agreed. "Some of us may be good, but some of us may be too ignorant to do anything successful."  
  
Japas' lips went in an angry straight line as he turned his head slowly at Tijo.  
  
"I don't know. But what I do know is this: can we order something already? I am starving!" Mikau yelled as he pounded the table.  
  
"Oh yeah! Hey! Where's the waiter?" Evan yelled over the noise of the other discussions in the other spots at a Zora who was busily taking orders. "Yo! We want to order something now!"  
  
The guy nodded as he indicated that he would be over there as soon as possible.  
  
"Do you think they have lobsters here?" Japas wondered out loud as he stared at the plates of food on the other dining blocks. Then he noticed that everyone was looking at him. With an innocent expression, he said, "What? Did I say something bad?"  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 22~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: A nice chapter. Okay, perhaps I lied. I suddenly introduced two other members of the Indigo-Go Band in this chapter. And, I didn't exactly describe how Tijo, Evan, and Lulu met each other and became friends. Still, I think this won't harm the story in anyway. Maybe I'll explain it later on.  
  
Also, in this chapter, there's another foreshadowing that was mentioned in the previous chapters. If you read carefully, you will pick it up in no time. For those who have identified the foreshadowing, do you think it's a great idea to make the story so?  
  
For those who didn't know what in the world I am talking about, relax. It will all become clear as the plot progresses. 


	23. A Whiff of Change

Chapter 23: A Whiff of Change  
  
The Dining Dorm gradually became louder with the dinnerwares clinging against each other as time slowly moved on. Most of the tables were filled, leaving only a few insipid seats for the latecomers. Zoras laughed, yelled, and whispered throughout the building.  
  
Mikau's table was filled with a mixture of seafood. The empty plates piled on top of one another as the group ate away with no held back. Among the bottomless bellies, Mikau and Japas had consumed the most victuals. Nearby Zoras occasionally glanced at them, awed by the display.  
  
"So what are you planning to take?" Evan asked as he gulped down a mini eel with one bite.  
  
"Don't know. Haven't decided yet," Mikau answered as he pulled a fat shrimp out of Japas' mouth. "You?ve already ate too much of this. Save some for the others."  
  
"Man, you just don't want me to eat it," Japas pouted. He swiftly glided his large hand over a plate of lobsters.  
  
"Why don't you take Self-Defense Class?" Tijo asked. He casually picked the meats off the Fur Crab with grace. "Your arm blades would be very useful in that class."  
  
"Yeah. That?s a good suggestion," Mikau eyed his best buddy.  
  
Japas smirked. "Is that a look of challenge?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"It's not very wise for you two friends to battle it out in that subject," Tijo advised. He slowly placed the vacant crab shell onto the side. "It might shatter your long-lasting relationships by fighting each other."  
  
Japas didn't say anything. He gritted down his teeth with force. He could feel the darkness of rage brewing inside his body. Why does that Tijo guy always acted as if he knows it all? He thought angrily. That Bottom- feeder...  
  
"Nah. Me and old Fishy-Boyo here are old pals now," Mikau waved off the outlook. "We know when not to cross the line." Even as he said this, he was not sure if that was true anymore as he stole a peek at Japas.  
  
"Mikau, are you going to take any music courses?" Lulu asked.  
  
Looking up, the Zoran Hero smiled. "Absolutely. I love music. Why wouldn't I take it?"  
  
"Then let's hope that me and you will be in the same class with Lulu and Evan," Tijo smiled. "I'll be honored if I can observe your skills by your side."  
  
Mikau laughed as he patted the Zora's back.  
  
Japas stared at his plates. After struggling with his inner turmoil, he looked up with a bleak expression. "Well. It's getting late. I think I'll go now." Getting up, he was preparing to leave. He felt someone grabbing his left arm. Glancing down, he saw Mikau staring at him.  
  
"Why leaving so soon? We've only been eating for an hour or so," the Zoran Hero said.  
  
Yanking his arm away, Japas smiled as warmly as he could. "No. I think I have enough for one night." Looking around the table once, he bowed his head. "Good night." He stomped away.  
  
"Mikau. Really. I wonder why your friend is acting like this," Tijo shook his head in disappointment. ?Somehow, his temperament is not high class.?  
  
"Eh? Don't worry. He's always like this." Yet inside Mikau's mind, he knew that Japas was faking his emotions. He knew that Japas was repressing his thoughts and actions with great endeavor. He would have to talk to his pal, privately, later on. He needed to find out just what was going on inside the teenager's head.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Mikau quitted the meal and went back to the Study Dorm at midnight. Inside the vast building, most students were asleep already. Only a few still lingering around in the central hall. Along the way to his private chamber, he had spent a few minutes in the Zora Shop in one of the hallways. In there, he bought two ornaments for himself. One was a golden wrist bracelet, and the other one was a golden neck bracelet with a red ruby that had been driven into the center of the metal. Both shined with brightness as the silver lights were reflected off the surface of the gems. He fitted them on. In his right hand, he jingled the change as he casually walked toward his own domain. He was planning to visit Japas first before he turned in, however, when he knocked on the door he received no reply. Shrugging, he went into his own room and closed the door.  
  
It was the next morning that Mikau had met Japas in the hall. They both greeted each other, but other than that, they didn't say much. During the long and agony week, both of them had finished selecting their courses. Japas' were as followed:  
  
1. Guitar Lesson  
  
2. Physical Education  
  
3. Mathematic  
  
4. Ocean Geography  
  
5. Band  
  
  
  
Mikau's were:  
  
1. Guitar Lesson  
  
2. Self-Defense  
  
3. Mathematic  
  
4. Singing  
  
5. Band  
  
"Why in the world would you want to take Math for?" Mikau asked one day in his buddy's room.  
  
Shrugging, Japas gave a lame excuse: "Because I have to fill in the last empty space."  
  
Sighing, the Zoran Hero slumped his shoulders without energy. Then he studied the kid's face. After a while, he said, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What happened that day?"  
  
Japas looked up from his sheets. "Huh?"  
  
"You've suddenly walked out on us that night. I want to know why."  
  
"Oh puh-leeze. There can be millions of reasons why I've stopped eating and headed back here."  
  
Mikau leaned back onto his arms. The bed was soft and comfortable. His eyes narrowed a little. "Japas. I've known you for years. Your lies won't work on me."  
  
Tilting his head to the left, Japas heaved a deep sigh. "Okay. Why don't YOU tell me what's my main reason?"  
  
"Because you are not very fond of Tijo, is that right?" Mikau said slowly.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Look. Even if you deny the fact that you hate the guy, at least tell me WHY you hate him."  
  
"Why do I have to answer to you? Don't I get to have some privacy?" Japas inquired with reluctance.  
  
Standing up from the bed, the Zoran Hero began to pace around the room. He stopped and turned to his cohort. "Because I am worried about you."  
  
Japas laughed bitterly. His body shook with amusement.  
  
"I've noticed that you have changed quite a bit," Mikau frowned as he continued to study the expressions.  
  
"I haven't changed a bit. I am still the same, Mr. Zoran Hero."  
  
"You've become quite a clown. You hardly treat anything seriously. I am sure that even you've noticed that yourself."  
  
Yawning, Japas stood up. He threw his papers to the side. A few landed in the water. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Don't worry so much! I won't turn into a hoodlum or somethin'. I'll see you later!"  
  
Mikau was going to say more but Japas had already left. He growled under his breath as he , too, exited the room.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Two more weeks had gone by pretty rapidly. The classes had already begun. Everyone went back down into the water through the tunnel in front of the dorm. At first, the Zoras shuddered when the cool water splashed onto their naked bodies, or clothes for the females, since they were already used to the dry air. The University building was awfully large. They would have gotten lost if there were no maps placed around the place.  
  
Mikau and Japas found themselves in the same Guitar Lesson, whereas Lulu, Evan, and the Zoran Hero were in the same Singing Class. In the Band Class, everyone was together. The teachers in the University had a higher standard than the High Schools. They were fairly nice, and they were helpful. During the first day, the same old routines started as the instructors took attendance, told the students their expectations and rules, and handing out books.  
  
In the Guitar Lesson, Japas and Mikau sat together side by side behind the first arc shaped desk on the right side of the room. Japas had an advantage in class. He could sleep as long as he didn't snore, or he didn't fall over to the side while the teacher was giving lectures. His elongated fins had covered his eyes. But Mikau knew when Japas was sleeping. He knew the Zora's tricks all too well. Professor Liki, which was their instructor, didn't notice it.  
  
Mikau had perceived that he was getting more and more attention as days grew on. People had started to notice his tattoo and his jewelries, which had made him extremely uncomfortable. Japas was literally sleeping through every class the whole time. In Band, the group had brought their instruments to class. They played a simple melody for the teacher, Professor Skylight, who commended on their awesome skills. There were far fewer students in that period, since only a scarce number of Zoras were interested in music or in pursuing their career in the path of music.  
  
As always, Japas remained uncomfortably silent when Tijo was around, brandishing his good manners and wonderful vocabularies in his conversations. Mikau just hoped that nothing drastic would force his best friend to do things that he would regret later on.  
  
Self-Defense Class was Mikau's favorite. Though even he was highly trained in tactic combat, he still had much to learn. When his coach, Coach Flamingbor, saw his extended arm blades, he was instantly enthused. One day after class, the adult told the Zoran Hero that he would teach him a technique that only Zoran Heroes could do. Not the electric attack, but a rare and very useful attack.  
  
In Math for Japas, he had gotten the identity of 'Clowning Japas'. He had made so many jokes, that most the class times were being used up for laughing. Even his female teacher couldn't help but to halt the lesson mid- way to listen to the comic story. Mikau just groaned as he rubbed his temples. Sometimes he would grab Japas' arm and dig his fingers deep into the flesh to keep his friend from making another one. But that didn't stop the comedy Zora to continue spreading out his talent.  
  
Months had gone by. Both Zora brothers were starting to see each other less and less outside the class time. One of the factors was that they had too much homework to do in their free time. Another factor was that both Zoras had their own group of friends to meet, to associate. Though Mikau didn't want to admit it, but he had somehow detected a rapid change in Japas' personality. He knew that he should have kept an eye on his buddy the moment that Japas began to use the Ira Language during normal chatting.  
  
"Japas. Since when do you have the habit of using Ira in your tongue?" Mikau asked one day when another rude word was being pronounced. The sixth time that day.  
  
They were hanging around in the central hall one afternoon. The school had ended hours ago. The place roared with noise as students talked to each other in different kinds of languages.  
  
Waving his hand, Japas replied: "Since a long time ago?"  
  
"I don't like you using those kind of words."  
  
"Here we go again. Are you my father or somethin'?"  
  
"No, I am just concerned that's all."  
  
Pushing Mikau away from him playfully, Japas laughed. "You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."  
  
The Zoran Hero was seriously annoyed when his friend shoved him while he was trying to get some sense into the teen. "I am humorless right now. Really. Don't touch me." Then he noticed the rings on Japas' fingers. "You bought them?"  
  
Glancing down at his hand, the Zora grinned. "Not really. Old Randtas bought them for me."  
  
There were three rings on Japas' fingers. Red, yellow, and green. They glittered with luster.  
  
Mikau swallowed hard. "Really? Tell me something. What kind of guy is 'Old Randtas'?"  
  
"Just an ordinary guy. Nothing special about him." Japas eyed him tiredly. "Are you just going to question about my personal life for the rest of the night?"  
  
"If I have to."  
  
"Look. Just... just leave this whole thing as it is, all right? I am getting sick of it now. And besides, what's wrong with friends buying things for you?"  
  
Mikau clicked his tongue. He leaned against the wall with Japas in front of him. "Well. I am just not used to have you swearing all over the place around me."  
  
"For the Sea Goddess' sake, Mikau! There's nothing wrong with saying a few profanities! You can't always be a perfect guy with all your perfect sentences and... and your perfect body!"  
  
"You are not really listening to me anymore," Mikau's tone of voice cooled.  
  
"Aww, come on! I AM listening to you right now, aren't I?" Japas bellowed with laughter as he again, pushed Mikau lightheartedly.  
  
Without warning, the Zoran Hero grabbed the arm, ducked around it while twisting it one-eighty. He got behind Japas' back and kicked at one of the legs at knee level, forcing the Zora to fall down on one knee. With his left arm, he held Japas' throat in a lock.  
  
"I said don't touch me right now. I am really pissed off at the way you've been acting lately," Mikau's voice trembled as he tightened his grip.  
  
"Yeah? Well, who's making you controlling me and my life right now?"  
  
"No one. I am trying to help you as a friend!"  
  
"Friend?" Japas spat at the word. "Is this how you treat your friend?"  
  
"When I am very P.Oed, yes."  
  
Japas whirled three-sixty on the floor counter-clockwise. He extended his left leg, knocking Mikau's from behind. The Zoran Hero yelped in surprise as he lost his balance. Standing up forcefully, Japas reversed the twist on his right arm and pulled Mikau's over his shoulder. With a yell, he turned his body the opposite direction and flung Mikau over his head.  
  
The teenager slammed heavily onto the solid floor on his back with a grunt. Students around them watched on with fascinations. Panting, he glared up at Japas, who was towering overhead, smirking.  
  
"You are not the only one with the skills. I have to go now, catcha later!" He ran away before Mikau could say a comeback.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 23~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Starting from the beginning of this story, the atmosphere is kind of light, and happy. Sort of. And, in order to make this story even more interesting, I've decided to put in some more conflict scenes between Mikau and Japas.  
  
This situation is pretty much the same as the real life. Friends can change over time. They can change from good to bad, from bad to good, or from bad to worse. I hope you guys like how I've setted up this chapter. 


	24. The Strange Mask Salesman

Chapter 24: The Strange Mask Salesman  
  
Walking through the mist filled forest with the cold morning dew hanging from the leaves, he was covered with sweat. The ground was soft. Brownish dirt stuck to his finned feet. With his arm blades, he was able to cut through the overly grown bushes, making a path for himself. In the distant, everything was quiet. Everything was hazy. The fog seemed to be getting denser with every step that he took. He didn't know which direction he should take. He didn't know what was his purpose of venturing into an unexploited forest such as this.  
  
With his sensitive hearing, he picked up... a noise... a voice to be exact. A voice of unknown. It beckoned him to following its soft music. A tiny laughter, drifting aimlessly into the mystified air.  
  
Thrashing through the branches and leaves, he came upon a large opening within the timberland. Circular shaped area engulfed his presence. A dark shadow wavering deep within the smog. A voice of strange attraction flew out at him, touching his ears gently.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked with a voice that cracked with thirst.  
  
A mere laughter was the only reply.  
  
"Why do you bring me here?"  
  
Walking forward to reveal himself, the stranger with variety of masks placed in a basket behind his back smirked.  
  
"I am leaving if you don't reply to my answers," the teenager fumed.  
  
"Ah, but you DON'T want to do that."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Grinning, an expression that suddenly shifted, the man's eyes glittered with amusement. "Some called me the Darkness from Beyond. Some called me the Mysterious Man. But I prefer you call me, the Happy Mask Salesman."  
  
He frowned. "Never heard of that name. You from Termina or Great Bay or something?"  
  
Shaking his head, the Salesman laughed once again. An eerie sound that sent shivers up the boy's spine. "I am from nowhere."  
  
"Why do you call me here?"  
  
"Ah!" Lifting one finger, the Mask Salesman waved it back and forth. "I did not call you. YOU called me."  
  
"Stop talking incoherently!" he yelled with impatience. "What's your intention?"  
  
Bellowing out loud, the man shook with hilarity. His eyes arced upward, a frightening sight. "You shall soon know a secret that will surprise you."  
  
"Me? A secret? I have no secret."  
  
"Mikau. You really need to calm yourself and listen to me carefully. I said I?d tell you a little secret. Your true identity."  
  
Scoffing, the teenager turned his back on the man.  
  
"You think that you are just a Zoran Hero? You are only half right. As you may well know now, that many people have referred Japas as your... 'brother', am I correct?"  
  
"They are stupid, that's what they are. As far as similarity goes, it is just a mere coincidence," Mikau said with a soft voice. Though he still didn't dare to face the Mask Salesman. Something was tickling his mind.  
  
"Not quite. He IS your brother."  
  
With that, he disappeared within a thick patch of white clouds. His sound was drowned in a thunderous waterfall.  
  
  
  
"Whoa!" Mikau screamed as he woke up from his dream. He sat upright in his bed. His hands clenched and unclenched stiffly. He rubbed his face as he shifted his position beneath the seaweed cover. Blinking a few times, his allowed his ample eyes to drift slowly across the room. The water gurgled melodiously along the channels beside his bed. The silver light softly touched the surroundings. Shaking his head a few times, he recomposed himself.  
  
It is only a dream, Mikau thought with great doubt. Yes. It is only a dream, nothing more...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Mikau slumped on top of his desk in his Guitar Class. Japas was sitting beside him, grinning at him with a malicious expression. Who knows what the roguish Zora was planning in that head of his. The Zoran Hero was too tired to notice his friend placing a mini Tektite on his back. All he had felt was slight prickling sensations along his spine. Mikau rolled his eyes to the right in the eye sockets. He sighed as he glanced at Japas with an empty mind.  
  
Seeing that Mikau wasn't jumping up with horror, Japas was disappointed. Their teacher, Professor Liki, was giving instructions on how to handle the guitars. The students groaned with weariness.  
  
"You don't look like a brother to me," Mikau mumbled as he slowly flipped through the papers with his hands. His chin was on the table.  
  
"Huh?" Japas gave him a look of uncertainty. "What?"  
  
"Never mind, you ruffian."  
  
When the period was finished, Zoras packed up and headed into the hallways. Japas waved at a bulky Zora with a dark blue colored skin. Mikau was beside Japas. He narrowed his eyes. The Zora swam slowly through a sea of people. He roughly pushed the others aside. Students glared at him, but didn't dare to voice out their anger.  
  
"Yo! Randtas!"  
  
"Hey man," he answered with a deep, quavering voice. Giant fins drooped from his arms, with scars showing years of battles between gangs and renegades. "How are you doing, little guy?"  
  
Laughing, Japas punched his new friend in the stomach playfully. He was near the shoulder height when standing beside his partner. Mikau turned his face to the other way, refusing to watch on.  
  
"Who's the eel?"  
  
Looking at Mikau, Japas shrugged with his mouth in a straight line. "Just my friend."  
  
Pushing his fat tongue against his inner cheek, Randtas observed the Zoran Hero. "Nice weapons you got there." He nodded at the blades.  
  
Mikau faced him with reluctance. His teeth gritted together with rage. How dare he called me an eel? He thought.  
  
"Didn't you hear what I said?"  
  
Looking daggers at the student, Mikau gave a weak response, "Yes, I did hear you. It's just that, I don't feel like answering a slime like you."  
  
Randtas puffed out a series of bubbles in the water. He lunged at the adolescent. Japas grabbed his waist and held him back.  
  
"Hey man! That's not cool. Cool it down!" he said as he used all of his strength to avoid an onslaught.  
  
It was not as if Mikau couldn't beat the brute. It was just that Randtas would get decked so badly that he may need intensive medical treatment.  
  
"Japas, you wanna come over to my room tonight for dinner?" Mikau asked as he smiled coldly. "I'll order some takeouts. My treat."  
  
"Er... yeah. Sure."  
  
Glancing at the enraged Zora, the Zoran Hero gave a bow before leaving.  
  
"The next time that I see you, I'll kill you!" Randtas yelled as he tried to grab his enemy. Japas was still holding on to him. "Let me go! Let me tear that Tilia Fuka to shreds!"  
  
"Randtas, Mikau doesn't like people using the Ira Language!"  
  
"So what? That Shifel can't even hurt a clam!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
It was about five o'clock afternoon. A Zora with shark features came knocking at Mikau's door. In her hands held six plates of food. Opening the door, Mikau thanked her as he gave away ten rupees. Near six, Japas arrived. Both of them greeted each other warmly, though there was this unexplainable tension that floated in the air.  
  
"I am cold," Japas said as he rubbed his shoulders.  
  
"Meh. This dry air is always cold. I heard that right now we are in the middle of a 'winter'. Whatever that is. The climate is extremely unpleasant."  
  
"I wish that we can live back in the water like we used to."  
  
Shrugging, Mikau handed his friend a plate. On it laid a freshly killed trout.  
  
"Hm. What will they think of next? They can even transport fresh water fish," Japas poked at it.  
  
"Don't expect too much goods. This is as much as I can afford."  
  
Snickering, the Zora nudged the Zoran Hero in the ribs. "You can afford more than that. Being an Enforcer pays well."  
  
"Shut up and eat."  
  
Only chewing sounds could be heard as both of them ate away. After half an hour, Mikau sighed as he lay back on his bed. Japas washed his hands in the creek on the side of the room.  
  
"Listen, uh. Randtas doesn't really mean what he has said today."  
  
Laughing, Mikau shook his head. "Don't try it. I know what you are trying to do. Don't try to cover that jerk's actions. He ain't worth it, Japas."  
  
"No, really-"  
  
"I said enough!" Mikau snapped. Heaving a sigh, he opened his eyes. "Look. I treat you like a brother. I've never gotten this close to anyone else but you. Why do you have to change so much? We were so nice to each other but for some reasons, this... this mood, this incident, has torn us apart."  
  
Japas glanced at the floor as he leaned against the pole beneath the bunk. "I don't know why. I guess that we all change. I can't be an innocent boy any longer." Looking up, he said, "You know as well as I do that this is inevitable."  
  
"Ptff. You wish. Nothing is inevitable."  
  
"I think you are a pacifist. You don't like violence do you?"  
  
Mikau yawned. He rubbed his right leg with his left foot. "Do I LOOK like and ACT like as if I don't like fighting?"  
  
Tilting his head a little, Japas thought for a moment. "Nah."  
  
"Exactly. You are actually smarter than you look."  
  
"You sound like as if you are my big brother," Japas chuckled. "I don't know why."  
  
"Maybe because we ARE brothers?" Mikau blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
Getting up, he leaned over the edge of the bed. A few droplets of water sprayed onto his face. "I have this strange dream yesterday."  
  
Holding up his hands, Japas' eyes were wide. "Don't tell me. Is it a dream about some Mask Man or something?"  
  
"Huh? You have the same vision also?"  
  
Nodding, the Zora gazed intently into the eyes of the Zoran Hero.  
  
"Strange isn't it? He said that we two are brothers. He didn't really explain it clearly."  
  
Scratching his head, Mikau was unsure whether if the dream was real or not. "I still don't believe it."  
  
"Me either, but such a quirk?"  
  
"Just luck."  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Pause," Japas said after getting tired of arguing. "How about we sleep on it? See if the dream will come up again. If it does, then it's real. Agreed?"  
  
Hesitating a little, Mikau was taken aback. Finally, he smiled. "Agreed."  
  
"Good. Now that we've got that settled, I am out of here. I have four tests to study," Japas got up and began to walk to the door.  
  
"Me too. I have two classes with you."  
  
"Be sure to tell me the answers during the test."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Mikau sighed. "Typical Japas. It's only a music notation quiz."  
  
Laughing, the teenager left the room.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Fog rolled into view as the same place appeared slowly once again. Mikau knew that this time, he would get the answer to the puzzle. Walking forward carefully, he searched for the man. Suddenly, he felt a cold hand pressed against his shoulder. Wheeling around instantly with blades flashing, he was prepared to slice down his attacker.  
  
"Hold it," a voice that giggles rang out.  
  
Stopping in mid-air, Mikau stared straight into the eyes of the Salesman. "You again."  
  
"Aren't you looking for me?"  
  
"Why do you have to appear within my dream? Why don't you show yourself in the real life?"  
  
Laughing, the stranger doubled over. "Because I do not know if you are taking my news seriously. And now I know that you do, I can assure you that we shall meet face to face soon."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Patience!" A dark facial expression exploded outward suddenly. Mikau flinched. Then, as soon as it came, the face was replaced with a giddily smile. "All will come when the time is right."  
  
"So what do you want now?"  
  
"Want me to tell you more about Japas? Your little brother?"  
  
Mikau licked his lips. "How do you know that we are related?"  
  
"I know many things on Hyrule. Oh yes."  
  
"Still, that doesn't explain why Japas is my brother. I only met him in Termina after I was born."  
  
Sniggering, the Mask man lifted one eyebrow. "But that's the reason why I am telling you that you two are brothers. To make a long story short, you two are twins. But because of some indefinite factors, Japas' genetic materials were... altered slightly. Therefore, you two don't look like the same, though there are some characteristics similar to each other."  
  
Mikau gawked at him.  
  
"And Japas' father? He is actually your mother's brother."  
  
"No. Way."  
  
"Oh! Yes. Way. Since after the disappearance of your real father, who was also a Zoran Hero, your mother couldn't possibly take care of two children at the same time. With a heavy heart, she was forced to give away one of her children, which is Japas, to her brother. And with a twist of fate, you two are reunited once again. Yet, the history of your births is unknown to both of you."  
  
"This is ridiculous."  
  
"IT IS!" the Mask Salesman shrieked with glee. "Isn't this a wonderful story?"  
  
"Why do you want to tell me?"  
  
Shaking his head, the man explained, "No. Not just you. You and Japas share the same dream. He sees what you see. I want to tell both of you because there is an indescribable evil growing in the Nether World, which I shall not utter here. You two will be among the first victims of that evil's wrath. I am hoping that by telling you this little epic, you two will not go against each other anymore. Perhaps through you guys, many Zoras will be saved."  
  
Mikau was silent. His mind was filled with profound thoughts. He gazed down at the mist-covered soil.  
  
Clapping his hands together, the Salesman grinned. "Now then! Let's set up a time to meet with each other, shall we?"  
  
"But I still have some more quest-"  
  
"All will be told in the right time. Let's just say, you don't need to worry about those right now. What you should worry about is that test you are going to fail miserably tomorrow."  
  
"Wait a minute. How do you know that I will fail the exam?"  
  
"Ha! I know it all! Now. Let's meet tomorrow at eleven o'clock, outside the dorm, in forest six hundred steps from the door heading west. Don't forget to grab Japas with you."  
  
"Wait! But I-"  
  
"All will be explained~!"  
  
The clouds clustered together, and the dream slowly faded.  
  
  
  
Mikau woke up with a fast-pacing heart. He groaned as he turned over to another side. He closed his eyes, then reopened them a second later.  
  
"Indescribable evil..." he whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 24~  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
:::[NOTE]:::  
  
*Ira Language: As described earlier in the previous chapters, Ira Language is extremely rude and vile. Not only do the words sound harsh and mean, but the actual meanings of the profanities are the worst in all of the other languages.  
  
(GLOSSARY)  
  
a) Tilia Fuka: the meaning of this is "Stinking Fish"  
  
b) Shifel: idotic, dumb, wimpy-pussy  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Wow! After a while, the Explanation Notes are back! Whee! Anyway, this is my first attempt of creating a language of my own. What kind of language? Ira Language! Not only is it fun to construct by manipulating cussing words and others similiar words, but it is really easy to think of different sounds and meanings. :D  
  
Are you guys surprised to find out that Mikau and Japas are brothers? I haven't exactly played Majora's Mask, so I am not sure if the game explains it already or not. Still, it is still a nice concept, don't you think? 


	25. Unfolding of The Plot

Chapter 25: Unfolding of The Plot  
  
  
  
The morning started off with an overcast sky and a slight drizzle. For Zoras outside the water, the sensation of tiny water droplets pelting off their rubbery skins was exhilarating. Occasional blowing of the cold wind made sure that no students were going to stay outside the dorm for a long period of time. The school began as usual though there was some paranormal aura drifting around the place. Of course, no one had noticed it as students hurriedly grabbed their books and headed to class. Mikau and Japas were different. When they both bumped into each other, their eyes said it all...  
  
"You have the same dream again?" Mikau whispered in their Band Class. Zoras were tuning their instruments when the teacher left the room to get something to eat.  
  
Evan, Lulu, and Tijo all sat in a row behind Mikau and Japas. They were busily talking to each other, paying no heed to their friends' private conversations.  
  
Nodding, Japas rubbed his guitar with a thick slice of ocean leaf, Wilfgra. The large green leaf contained a substance that when squeezed, it could produce a smooth liquid that gives things it drips on a shiny look. "This dream is starting to freak me out."  
  
"YOU are freaking me out," Mikau joked as he tried to lighten a mood.  
  
"Bah!"  
  
"You want me to play a section of the music that I am working on? You know, to loosen up the uncomfortable feelings?"  
  
Japas gave a side-glance. His eyes rested on Mikau's shimmering golden arm bracelets and necklace. "Heh, I think with your jewelries, you can light up anything in this classroom."  
  
Mikau didn't say anything as he slowly tapped the first string, then, a horribly sounding tune floated out, giving everyone around him a cold shiver. It sounded like... It sounded like a chicken shrieking while its stomach was being squeezed.  
  
Evan reached over Mikau's shoulders and grabbed the guitar forcefully. "Stop it! You are giving me goose bumps!"  
  
"You called this 'loosen up'?" Japas scolded as he pounded the Zoran Hero's head with his fists.  
  
"Ow! Sorry if you guys don't like cool music!"  
  
"Cool? You called this COOL?" Japas and Evan yelled together. Lulu giggled as her eyes rested upon Mikau's face. Tijo just shook his head as he sighed helplessly and drummed.  
  
"What's going on here?" Their teacher, Professor Harmonic, came into view as she glared at the chaos before her. "Stop it! All of you! Get back to your work!"  
  
"Sorry..." they all muttered as they sheepishly refocusing their attentions back to the papers.  
  
Standing before the class, the teacher cleared her throat before continuing her lesson. The classroom quieted down with infrequent banging of instruments. Harmonic narrowed her large black eyes a little before she began.  
  
"As we've been talking about before, every single type of musical object produces different types of sounds-"  
  
"And I love you dearly, and I wish that you can be my mate," Japas muttered through his breath mockingly. Mikau frowned at him curtly.  
  
"Now. Please pick up your instruments once again, and we will practice different types of notes-"  
  
"Oh and don't you think my voice is lovely, and I am so hot right now that-"  
  
Mikau snagged Japas' arm suddenly and dug his fingers deep into the flesh.  
  
"OW!"  
  
The whole class turned around and looked at him.  
  
Japas could feel his face turning red. Evan stared at him dumbly while Tijo sighed with lethargy. Mikau coughed a little before turning to the other way, acting innocent. Lulu's eyes said otherwise.  
  
"Japas, just what are you doing?" the Professor demanded an explanation for the disruption.  
  
"I uh, just... testing out my voice. You know, owwww oooohhh aaahhh? yeah."  
  
"In case you don't know, we don't need 'voices' in this place. We need you to listen. Do. You. Understand?"  
  
Japas gulped as he nodded obediently. Mikau stifled a snicker.  
  
"All right. Let's start with a B-Flat. Ready? And one, and two..." Harmonic resumed.  
  
"You are so dead after class," Japas murmured to his best friend. He plucked at the strings with the tempo.  
  
Looking at his pal, the Zoran Hero only gave a smile.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Just because I am bored and wanted to have some fun, but that doesn't mean you can do this to me!"  
  
Mikau laughed hard as he patted Japas' back. "Hey, what are friends for? I could just leave you there, talking like an idiot and Ms. Harmonic can have you stay after school cleaning off the barnacles on the rock seats for hours."  
  
"She saw and heard what I've said?"  
  
"Em hm. Yup."  
  
Japas ran his fingers through the fins in front of his face. "God."  
  
Moving through the students, they continued down the hall.  
  
"Don't forget to come over to my room at ten tonight. We need to meet that guy," Mikau said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Why does he have to act so mysteriously? That Mask Man gives me the creeps."  
  
"Lack of self-confident?" Mikau said.  
  
"Ptff. Yeah, sure."  
  
They turned another corner into the Locker Hall. Two long lines of metal lockers were stationed in their designated spots. Zoras were either talking in front of their cabinets or they were stuffing and taking out new items. Mikau motioned Japas to follow him.  
  
"You know, once I've gotten used to your rings, I find them quite nice."  
  
"Gee, thanks. I am glad that you and I can finally agree on something," Japas gushed. He touched the gems with his fingers lovingly.  
  
"We are always agreeing with each other. But nooooo. You just have to act totally different than I do. We are brothers, man. We should be alike."  
  
Japas lifted on finger and placed it in front of Mikau's face. "That. Has no prove, yet. The Salesman could have made that up, just for his own amusement."  
  
Mikau sighed as he ran his left hand over the surface of the other lockers. He accidentally ran over a female student's rear. She yelped in surprise and then glared with rage at Mikau. Her short fins on her pink neck bristled with fury. It was also a good thing that she was wearing an orange gown otherwise Japas would have drooled. Still, her well-developed breasts behind the clothes were a sight to see. For Japas anyway.  
  
"Oops. Sorry. Didn't mean to do that,? Mikau blushed as he quickly asked for forgiveness.  
  
She angrily tried to slap the teenager, but he dodged it and continued to swim down the corridor, leaving her fuming in the water behind.  
  
"You did that on purpose," Japas leered as he glanced back. "You are just as horny as I do."  
  
"Japas. Now you are using a word that is uncalled for."  
  
"What's the matter? Don't tell me you are attracted to the same sex?"  
  
Mikau placed his hands over Japas' mouth. "Shut. Up. I am perfectly normal, and I love girls just as much as you do." He struggled with his friend's erratic movements. Students dodged the flying legs and arms.  
  
"Bufff yofff donfff acph locfph latfph!" came a series of muffled words.  
  
"Whatever," Mikau let go of the hold.  
  
Japas breathed hard. "Whew. I am almost suffocated there." He jumped to the side as a huge Bottom-feeder bounced passed him on two thin legs. "He could be a Water-Sumo."  
  
"At least HE has more meat than you do."  
  
"Mikau. Remind me to pound you again when the school is over. I will CREAMMM you."  
  
Suddenly, the Zoran Hero felt a strong push of water pressure against his neck. Twisting to the right at the last second, he evaded a fist. It harmlessly flew pass his face and slammed deep into the metal door of the locker. The water muffled the sound of the impact. A dent was made. Turning his eyes, he saw Randtas standing tall with two of his gang members behind him. The menacing Zora sneered evilly.  
  
"So, Shifel can dodge after all."  
  
Mikau's eyes narrowed significantly when he heard the Ira Language. Japas groaned as he moved to the side and leaned against the wall between the cubbyholes. Just to be safe, he grabbed a kid from the side and placed the innocuous Zora in front of him and held him there. A shield.  
  
"What do you want, you slime?"  
  
Randtas bared his sharp teeth. His shark-like features were petrifying to see. A medium sized fin was exposed at the top of his skull. "Call me that one more time, and you will be skinned alive!" His long, pointy nose puffed out a series of bubbles.  
  
Mikau yawned. He gazed dreamily at his opponent. "Let me ask you this: do you have a brain in that thick skull of yours, or do you have Like Like waste products instead?"  
  
Japas couldn't help snickering out loud. Randtas used his bloodshot eyes to stare at the Zora on his right. The ill-fated student shook his head nervously as he stammered out that it was the kid behind him. Yanking the guy away, the bully was prepared to choke the teenager that was laughing at him. But Randtas froze in his spot as he looked at Japas.  
  
"Japas? What are you doing here?" At first, Randtas was surprised. But then, anger returned. "Are you deriding me? Are you now with this eel? Are you betraying our friendship?"  
  
Japas stopped his laughter as he held out his hand to pause the actions. "Stop, stop just for a sec." Then he looked up. For the first time, Mikau realized that he could see Japas' eyes clearly. Somehow, his fins in front of his face had parted. A look of death appeared. "You don't want to fight my friend. You will get decked so badly that you'll need serious medical care," though he gave a friendly advice, his voice was lethal.  
  
Randtas laughed at that. He glanced back and motioned his two followers to join him. Mikau continued observing Japas. The roguish Zora only gave a wide smile.  
  
"Look, little guy, I don't wanna fight you. It is only between me and your eel friend here. So just stay outta the way!"  
  
Unexpectedly, Japas' face flashed an incensed red. Mikau felt a terrible power flowing into the water. "Uh, Japas?"  
  
"Oh? So you want to fight me?" Randtas the fool still didn't detect the change of atmosphere. He only saw the expression on his ex-friend. He flexed his muscles on his body. "Come on then, you traitor. Unfortunately for you-"  
  
Japas swung a hook punch into the burly Zora. With a yell of pain, Randtas flew backward and crashed into his companions. Millions of bubbles drifted everywhere, making a transparent cloud. A livid bruise appeared on his face. Everyone backed off to form a circle, for they didn't want to get involved in this battle. Mikau was horrified. How did his friend possess such strength?  
  
"Japas, that's enough," he said urgently as he glanced down the hallway for the teachers.  
  
"You stay out of this, Mikau," Japas wheeled around and said with a voice that was not his. Deep and threatening. "I've putted up with this far too Fanca long!"  
  
The Zoran Hero was shocked.  
  
"You are going to pay!" Randtas got up and ran toward his antagonist.  
  
Ducking a slow yet powerful punch, Japas slammed his elbow into the face of the student once again. His face still had that smile all that time.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Evan and Lulu were around when the havoc began. When they saw what had happened, they were shocked.  
  
"Oh my god," Lulu placed her hands on her mouth. Evan only grimaced as he saw the brute was being attacked savagely.  
  
Japas grabbed the wrist of Randtas' and he gave a sharp twist. Snapping sound could be heard as the Zora screamed out loud in pain. Students moaned with sickness. Some swam away at that. Mikau yelled, trying to stop the fight. Pulling the arm with such force, it was dislodged off from the shoulder. Now, it hanged limp on Randtas' right side.  
  
"God! Oh god! Help me!" he cried with agony as he slumped on the floor. Purplish blood spewed out from his broken nose and cut lips.  
  
"What's the matter, you stupid egoistic moron?" Japas teased. He made a crying face. "Boohoo. Cry my friend. CRY!"  
  
Mikau couldn't stand it any longer. He rushed forward and grabbed Japas' around the chest, holding the arms in place. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Chuckling, the Zora was led away by his friend. "Randtas! I'll see ya later man! Hahaha!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"What's with you?" Mikau yelled as he sat on his bed in his room. "You are in a serious trouble right now. The principal has been alerted about your foolish acts!"  
  
Japas was cooling off in the water pool by Mikau's bed. His shook his head as he closed his eyes. "I don't know. I... I really don't know."  
  
Mikau groaned out loud as he pounded the wall. "What do you MEAN you don't know? You could have killed Randtas there! Think about what will happen if the Enforcers come and take you away to jail? You are only lucky that the damages you?ve dealt to Randtas aren?t severe."  
  
Japas sighed. "You know. What had happened back there wasn't my doing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't do it. I mean, it wasn't my conscious that did it. It was someone else's."  
  
Mikau jumped down from the upper deck and landed on the floor with a thud. "This is crazy. You are crazy."  
  
"I am not! I am telling you that it wasn't me!" Japas gave a pleading look. "You know that I wouldn't do that!" He splashed out of the water. "You trust me, right?"  
  
Mikau sprawled flat on his bed bunk. He closed his eyes as he tried to assess the problem at hand. He was sure that Japas wouldn't act like so, yet, who was responsible for it? Who? And why?  
  
At eleven o'clock that night, both of them sneaked out of the dorm and embraced into the freezing night. Striding across the bare ground and into the forest, Mikau and Japas had to stay close to each other. Who knows what kind of monsters or hidden obstacles would they encounter? Around six hundred steps, a shadow appeared in front of them. It laughed manically.  
  
"Would you STOP laughing?" Japas exploded. All the dire events happened on that day had made him extremely grouchy.  
  
"I can't. I am the Happy Mask Salesman," the mysterious person answered. Slowly, a small fireball erupted along side of him, giving light to the surrounding darkness. It was even more frightening when the light was reflecting off his face. "Welcome. I am happy that you two can attend this 'secret' meeting. Hahah."  
  
"So what's the news?"  
  
Suddenly, the Salesman's face was sad and gloomy. "Please. I need your help."  
  
"What?" Both Mikau and Japas said together.  
  
"You see the masks behind me? They are not just ordinary masks. They have special powers that are devastating should evil rests its hands on them."  
  
"So? That has nothing to do with us," Mikau replied. He gave an unsure glance to his friend.  
  
"Yes it does. Today, the sudden amplifying of evil was influencing Japas. Didn't you see how he had reacted at school? Among those masks, there is one that is the most powerful mask ever being made, the Majora's Mask. I got it off from a merchant somewhere along Hyrule. It costs me quite a large sum of money," the Happy Mask Salesman explained. "About two days ago, a kid called 'Skull Kid' played a prank on me. He knocked me out and stole that mask!"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Please! You have to help me!" he bowed a few times really fast at the Zoras. Then he stopped and his face was smiling once again. "That mask wields such power that can destroy the entire world!"  
  
"We can't help you. We are just students. Sorry. We thank you for telling us that we are brothers, but before you leave, tell us this: is there any proof that Japas and I are truly siblings?" Mikau said with an apology.  
  
Sighing, the man shook his head in dismay. "Very well. I shall give you this one evidence that you two are related. Japas, though there are no arm blades on your forearms right now, but you do have them."  
  
Japas pointed at himself with his thumb. His mouth was wide open with disbelief.  
  
"Try to activate the muscles on your arms. Don't worry, at first it may feel painful, letting the blades penetrating through your skin, but you will get use to it."  
  
Mikau gave an encouraging look. Breathing in a deep breath, the Zora followed the instructions. Focusing all of his energies into the muscles on his forearms, Japas felt a slight prick coming from the inside of his bones.  
  
"Don't be afraid. Mikau has to go through the same process as well when he was little," the Salesman grinned. ?Of course, no one has told you about this.?  
  
Pain had contorted his face. Finally, with a yell, two sharp, yet smaller fins prodded out of the skin. Japas examined them carefully. "Oh my god." They glittered with purplish blood and sticky substances.  
  
Mikau compared his with Japas'.  
  
"There you go. You, Mikau, are a Zoran Hero. You, Japas, are a Semi- Zoran Hero," the Mask Man clapped his hands with glee. Then his face darkened a little. "Too bad that you two won't help me. I guess I'll have to find someone else. I wonder if that child is still around..."  
  
As he mumbled to himself, the Happy Mask Salesman slowly disappeared into the thin night air.  
  
"Wait! Can you help Japas? He got into trouble at school today because of that evil mask thingy you've just said!" Mikau yelled before the man vanished completely.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of it..." a small voice drifted out from nowhere.  
  
"Ooooookay," Japas said while slicing the air with his new weapons. "This is cool. I get to have the same weapons as you do."  
  
Mikau laughed. "Yet it is shorter than mine. Don?t touch the area of the wounds yet. They will get infected. I?ll apply some medicine."  
  
"So what are we going to do now?"  
  
"Head back to the dorm and sleep?"  
  
They both leisurely walked out of the woodland.  
  
"Hey, you know what's cool?" Japas started after a while. "I heard that King Zora is going to bring some of the Zoran Eggs to our University."  
  
Mikau's eyes widened at the news. "Really? Awesome!"  
  
"I wonder if we can see those eggs hatch. I want to see the Zoran Tadpoles. They are funny to watch," Japas flexed his arms. His arm blades were still a nauseating sight to see. "I wonder how do you contract these babies..."  
  
"Come on over to my room. I'll show you. Then, perhaps we can go hunting again together," Mikau chuckled. ?When we have time of course. Speaking of which, I still have another test to study for tomorrow.?  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 25~  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
:::[NOTE]:::  
  
(GLOSSARY)  
  
a) Fanca: F-word in Ira Lanuage.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well. It is chapter twenty-five now. A few more to go and this story will finally be completed. I've noticed that I hardly describe Evan, Lulu, Tijo, and the surrounding characters. That is expected because I did not plan to make this story into a super long one (like Eyes5's). I can't possibly describe everything in specific details. That would take much too long to do. Overall, I am quite happy about this fanfic.  
  
Now that this tale is around eighty percent complete, and the birth of Japas has been explained thoroughly, I think, isn't it surprising to see that our Japas is a Zoran Hero also? With the appearance of the Happy Mask Salesman, the plot advances at a much quicker pace. The Skull Kid is first mentioned in this chapter, and so does the Zoran Eggs and King Zora. Soon, others in the game will appear, and that's when the story shall end.  
  
*Update: 2002-12-23* I've changed a little for this chapter today. I found out that there were something wrong with the texts, so I made some changes. Also, I will futher describe Mikau and Lulu's relationship soon, as well as the Indigo-Gos Band. 


	26. IndigoGos and Lulu

Chapter 26: Indigo-Gos and Lulu  
  
  
  
  
  
After the recent encounter with the Happy Mask Salesman, and the truth of the birth had finally been explained, the Zoran Brothers felt much better. It felt as if the heavy rock within their mind was lifted. It felt as if the dark, gloomy shadow of conundrum was cleared. Though they were still somewhat worried about the Mask, yet, they felt blissful nonetheless.  
  
The ambiance around Japas was atypical the next morning when students went back into the cold water for school. People stared at his newly developed weapon - his arm blades. Those that he knew questioned about the sudden change of his appearance, but they were rewarded only a sly smile from the Zora. The blades were not as long as before, for Mikau had spent nearly the entire night teaching his brother how to master the technique of controlling the nerve muscles in his arms. The new fins awed the teachers as well. They were staring at their student the whole time while they were teaching the class. Suddenly, Japas was the center of the attention and he loved every second of it.  
  
At lunchtime, Mikau and Japas sat with Evan, Lulu, and Tijo. The lunch area was located at another dorm outside the water, which consisted of four major levels. The first level was spread out with a special type of grass called 'Sofiees'. When people pronounced it, it sounded as if the floor was 'soft', hence the name. The dark green plants were firmly rooted into the ground. They were short and lofty, though they do grow over a certain amount of time, which then had to be trimmed to an appropriate level. As same as any other cafeterias in other schools, tables and chairs that were actually boulders in reality were dragged from the bottom of the ocean and placed neatly in rows on the lenient carpet. The first floor was mostly designed for the Bottom-feeders. Those Zoras were slow at maneuvering around the place, and they were typically lazy. So, the designers had decided to build a deck such as this. Bottom-feeders could even lie on the ground and take a short nap if they wanted to.  
  
The second floor was predominantly dark. Though the first level had windows around the place, the second deck was sealed shut. It was specially designed for Zoras that were used to the obscure areas. Their inferred visions were not coped with the rays of sunlight, thus, made it quite painful when they were out of the water. In fact, the Zoras with those eyes for darkness had rooms that were badly lit. People called these types of Zoras: 'Night Swimmer'.  
  
The third level was opened for all. It rested in the middle of the building, and therefore all normal Zoras were welcomed. There was nothing special to describe it. It was as ordinary as it could be. It was equal in balance.  
  
The fourth one was where Mikau and his gang seated. With a large transparent dome at top of the roof, the warm rays of the sun were bathing this level. Brightly lit, yet few students came up to the upper deck. Not many of them liked to have the sun shining onto their skin for a long time. The moistures could be sapped up, and seriously dehydrating them. Though Mikau didn't like it as well, but he felt comfortable when the beams touched his naked body.  
  
On the table, two spicy eel, and a few roasted clams were laid out. One Zora and one Zora only - Japas, had already consumed most of the food. While Tijo glared at the ill-mannered teenager, the rest of the group talked excitedly about the new plans for the Indigo-Gos Band.  
  
A day ago, Mikau was reluctant to show his letter to everyone because he was too lazy to start another band; the Zoran Hero had stage fright. Along with the mail from his mom, a small booklet was attached. The Indigo- Gos brochure.  
  
Within the letter, Lynisana described the first formation of the famous band. Everyone in the Zoran World had heard or had gone to see the performance of the musical group. A band that had made lots of money, and had fame rained on the members of the group like a waterfall. She was part of that band. At first, Mikau was surprised at the news. But as he continued reading on, he began to feel a sense of pride. He was proud of his mom. A famous singer. The center pole of all the supporting beams. The most important role. Yet the band had died many years ago due to an unfortunate accident on one of the members. Gangs caused by jealousy had murdered him.  
  
Once Mikau showed the booklet to his friends, they began to chat eagerly. In fact, just before lunch, all five of them had proposed of bringing the band alive again.  
  
"We've got the members, we have the instruments, and we've got the go- ahead from the Principal," Evan grinned as he leaned on the table with his right arm supporting his eel-like head. "We are hot and ready to go."  
  
"Lulu will be doing the singing while we played out da music!" Japas said as he grabbed another seasoned fish. As he ate, he glanced at Tijo. "I hope that the dispute between both of us can stop for a while. This is big. Bigger than our different views that are pointing right at each other," he mumbled through a mouthful of food.  
  
Tijo sighed as he relaxed the muscles on his back. His fan-like fins dropped down slowly. "I guess so. It is not fun to have an enemy to be an obstacle in your greatest achievement."  
  
"Then let us have a truce, for now if you wish."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Mikau smiled, as he was relieved that his friends were not going to have a fight anymore. "This is good to hear then, because if you two won't stop antagonizing each other, soon I'll have to settle both of you down by force."  
  
Tijo gulped while Japas laughed.  
  
"All right then. Shall we use the old name, or shall we use a new name?" Lulu asked softly as she gazed at Mikau.  
  
"Uh, well..."  
  
Evan grinned. "How about we just use the old name, Indigo-Gos? I think that name sounds nice. Besides, I think Mikau's mother would be proud hear her old band alive and runnin' again, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah," the Zoran Hero patted the eel Zora on the shoulder. "I want to use that name in the first place too. Thank you. You are considerate."  
  
"Who will be our leader?" Japas inquired as he ate down the last fish. He thumped his round and satisfied stomach. "We need to have a leader here. Otherwise, we can't function well as a group."  
  
Everyone looked back and forth. Silence rolled in as the thought crossed everyone's mind. Tijo shook his head, saying that he was not the type to lead. Lulu only smiled. Mikau locked his eyes with hers, and they both flushed. Japas whistled a few tunes as he gazed inanely out of the dome at the top of their head. Evan frowned.  
  
"Well?" Evan asked after a moment of silence. "Who shall be the leader?"  
  
One by one, they looked at him.  
  
"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" he asked uneasily.  
  
Japas only smirked. "Congrats, my man. You are the chosen one."  
  
"WHAT?" Evan yelled with incredulity. "Me? I can't lead."  
  
Shrugging, Mikau answered: "Well, it seems to us that you are the one who's doing to most talking right now."  
  
"Then I'll shut up!"  
  
"Too late," the whole group said as one as they snickered.  
  
"Oh god..." Evan slumped his head onto the stone table.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
After school, students headed back to their Study Dome. Japas and Mikau walked together as usual, talking about what they should prepare for the concert that would be taking place two months later. When Mikau heard a female voice calling him, he stopped as he glanced back. Lulu walked toward them with grace. Japas, knowing what would happen next had made some excuses telling his buddy that he had to buy something. He ran away before Mikau could say anything.  
  
Halting before the muscular Zoran Hero, the female Zora smiled warmly. Her two large, red eyes on the side of her - slightly flat and slightly long head - glittered under the silver light of the dorm. Her two main eyes, her two ample, black eyes, blinked a few times. Her orange-red dress was silky and exquisite. It flapped nimbly with the tiny wind. Her two yellow, spherical earrings shimmered as light reflected upon them.  
  
"Hey Lulu. What's up?" Mikau asked as he shifted his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the next.  
  
"Hi. Listen, um, I need to do this one report about King Zora's Zoran Eggs that are coming next week, for my class. And... I am wondering if you can help me with it?" she asked with a placid voice.  
  
Mikau wasn't sure if she was just being nervous about doing the project alone. After all, she had to present the results to her class later on. He laughed tensely. "What makes you think that I can be much of an assistance? All I know is combat tactics, nothing more."  
  
Lulu sighed as she glanced to the side, almost as if she was seeking for someone. Her six ears twitched a little. A few students were talking nearby in front of the Zora Shop. A female Zora was running across the giant hall. Finally, she returned her gaze. "The truth is... my male companion is having a fit with me lately. I don't know why. I am sure that I didn't anger him. But he... He is not going to help me with my work. This research needs two people so that I won't get a heavy workload."  
  
"Then your partner is irresponsible then."  
  
"That's why I want you to help me, please."  
  
Mikau didn't know what to say. He had his own loads of homework to do and tests to study. Also, he needed some free time so that his Self Defense teacher could teach him that newest technique for the Zoran Heroes. He sagged his broad shoulders. He looked deep into her tender eyes. He could feel her body heat near his own. His could feel his heart pounding. He instantly shook his head, clearing off that strange effect that was sinking into his mind.  
  
"I... I..." Mikau started. He stammered as he tried to find the right word. He knew that he couldn't be a much of help. He knew that he should reject Lulu's request. But oh, he loved her so, but he didn't want to confess his own feelings toward her. He knew that she might already have boyfriend of her own. He didn't want to turn her down. "Sure. Why not. When is the report due?" Mikau blurted out subconsciously. His pupil-less eyes widened with revelation.  
  
Lulu's eyes glinted with silent ecstasy. "You accepted it? Oh thank you! You are my savior!" She caught hold of herself before she could throw herself into her male friend's silvery chest. "I'll let you know when you should come over to my room next week. I need to make sure that King Zora will be on time."  
  
"Come... over... to you room?" Mikau stuttered.  
  
"Yes. Otherwise, how else do you think we should do our report?" she looked at him. "Of course, we need to gather information first when the King is here, don't you agree?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, definitely."  
  
"Thank you so much. You don't know how much I appreciate it."  
  
"Lulu, just why does King Zora want to bring his own treasured Eggs to our University?" Mikau asked. He had that question on his mind for a long time. No one had really taken the time to explicate it to him. Even Japas didn't know.  
  
Giggling, she looked up at his handsome face. "You don't know? No one has told you anything about why?"  
  
Mikau shook his head.  
  
Grabbing his thick wrist, she pulled him toward her. Just before he bumped into her cloth-covered breasts, she began to walk, leading him.  
  
"What... wait... how, but why..." Mikau was stunned as he clumsily trailed after her. He saw Japas was at the store on his left, leering at him. His face was as red as a rose.  
  
"Come on, don't be scared. I am going to show you this book of mine in my room. That way, I can fully tell you the reason," Lulu said as she pulled her friend along across the floor.  
  
This is going to be bad, Mikau thought as he groaned inwardly. What if Lulu's boyfriend comes? How will I explain the situation to him? Oh god, he will be pissed off, and Lulu will be harmed! Oh Sea Goddess! Please help me!  
  
Striding casually back to his room, Japas' face was full of amusement. He wondered what would happen to Mikau, his older brother...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Mikau sat inelegantly in Lulu's room. He glanced around as she tried to find the book. In her room, portraits with landscapes and figures confined in golden frames were hung on the wall. The wall was painted with light peachy color, making the place looked comfy and clean. A small bed was resting beside the door, and a desk was positioned directly across. A wooden shelf was alongside of the table. A small round window faced toward the ocean, providing incredible view when the morning sun appeared.  
  
What really captured Mikau's attention was this mini stove in her room. Only a few special rooms could have those stoves for cooking.  
  
"Here we go," Lulu said with satisfaction as she plopped down beside Mikau. Opening her text, she flipped madly to the specific pages. Leaning toward him, she read out what was written:  
  
"Every year, our most respected King Zora would produce up to sixty Zoran Eggs with his mate. Every year, the King would bring some of his Eggs to the most rewarded University for health inspection."  
  
Lulu's eyes looked at Mikau for a second and she shrugged before she continued:  
  
"That chosen Education Center shall make the Eggs undergo series of tests. Then, the Eggs will be returned to their rightful owner. During the period of intense inspections, Biology Classes will have the opportunity to further their study on Zoran Anatomy."  
  
She closed her book. "Well. Do you understand now?" One of her large fins on her arms rested on Mikau's legs.  
  
Mikau nodded dumbly. His tongue was tied in a knot when he was near Lulu. She got up to put back her volume.  
  
"Now I understand," he said as he looked at her bare back.  
  
Lulu laughed. "If you still don't understand, then I'll have to kick you out. You want to stay for dinner? It's near supper time."  
  
Mikau's face grew red again. He turned away, hoping that she wouldn't notice it. "I... have homework to do."  
  
"You can't fool me, Mikau. Tomorrow is weekend, remember?" she chuckled. She looked over her manuscripts on her desk.  
  
"It's all right. Really. I can't let you be bothered like this," Mikau got up hastily. He straightened his back. "You are really nice, Lulu."  
  
She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "You what really intrigues me? You and Japas suddenly became... brothers overnight."  
  
"Don't ask me how. It is still like a nightmare to me."  
  
"Really? Care to tell me the story while we eat?"  
  
"Of course. But I better go. Your boyfriend might be here soon, and I don't want him to mistake me of taking his girl," Mikau said as he walked slowly toward the exit.  
  
Lulu nudged his shoulder. "Mikau, you are the most funniest Zora that I've ever met!"  
  
He was dumbfounded.  
  
"Evan is never my boyfriend, you should know that."  
  
"What the...! Evan is your 'male companion'?" Mikau yelled with bewilderment. "I didn't know that!"  
  
"Of course you didn't. We've never even mentioned once about that. Him and I are old friends now. I met him when we were still just little kids. He is funny, but he became bossy after a while," Lulu explained more openly. "For some reasons, he is not really happy about the way you are looking at me when we were together."  
  
Mikau gulped. He rubbed his face with his right hand. "I... I've never looked at you-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. You are the most modest guy that I've ever seen. The rest of those boys out there look at me as if I am a juicy steak. Sometimes, Evan can be so jealous," she sighed as she glanced down at the floor. "I've already told him that I am not his girlfriend, and I have a right to make other male acquaintances. But he wouldn't listen, and so he got angry and refused to help me with my work that he has already promised a day ago."  
  
"But, you two were so benevolent to each other!"  
  
She looked up at him. "Yes. But that's because I pouted and scolded him. I told him if he is going to be so childish, then I would just simply walk away from him and not to speak to him ever again."  
  
Mikau was so shocked that he felt cold beads of sweat began to pour out of his skin. "I can't believe this..."  
  
"Me either. What I really wish for is to settle down with a good partner," Lulu shook her large head. "I am tired of living like this, but I guess that's life." Then she smiled sadly. "So, what about that dinner?"  
  
"Well... I... uh..."  
  
"Oh come on," she slapped his solid stomach with the back of her hand. "My cooking isn't THAT bad."  
  
"I guess so. All right," he sighed as he gave in. "What's the menu, Chef?"  
  
Grabbing his arm, she laughed again and said: "Oh no you don't. You, are going to help me prepare the food as well."  
  
"I thought as much," Mikau grinned as he grabbed her hand finally with great courage in affection.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 26~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This chapter, by far, is one of my favorites. I don't know why, but it is funny when I read over it to check for mistakes. I guess my view of Mikau is that he is shy (among girls) and pretty honest. Unlike Japas, who is the opposite of his personality. This chapter shows the first start of the Indigo-Gos Band and the relationship between Mikau and Lulu. Though both Zoras are not heatly in love with each other, but who knows. 


	27. Ruto is Back

Chapter 27: Ruto is Back  
  
  
  
"Hmm, this is delicious."  
  
"Of course you would say that."  
  
"No, really. This is very good."  
  
"Mikau, you made that portion of the food. You hardly touched my side of the food," Lulu shot a sidelong-glance.  
  
A smile stole onto his face. "I didn't notice that. Here, let me try this then." He reached over Lulu's side and grabbed a flavored carp. Baked golden brown, the fish looked mighty tasty. He bit down and chewed for a while. Then, his face turned ugly red. "Holy...!"  
  
Lulu laughed when she saw his expression - eyes bulging out as if someone was choking him. "Do you like the taste?"  
  
Mikau grabbed a cup of water from the side and gulped the whole thing down. Finally, he coughed as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "What in the world IS that?"  
  
"A spice called 'Hotala'. A famous hot pepper imported from far away. I only got a few of these, and I rarely cook them. But since you are here..."  
  
"Thanks... I guess," Mikau muttered as he coughed some more.  
  
They were sitting in the center of the room, eating dinner. On the small, flattened stone table, three plates of victuals were placed neatly against each other. Lulu and Mikau sat on the floor with seaweed cushions underneath them. Together, they both talked about their childhood as they dined.  
  
"You know, Mikau, I find that tattoo of yours very appealing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. The design of the patterns is very well done. Who did it for you?"  
  
"Ah, my mom did. She forced me into this, telling me that it is the Zoran Hero's tradition to have this tattoo on your body when you are becoming an adult. But I am not really that fond of it, it draws too much attention when I am walking or swimming outside."  
  
Lulu's eyes glittered. "Well, it certainly enmeshes my attention pretty well."  
  
"Eh?" Mikau grinned as he stared at her prominent face.  
  
"Does each symbol represent anything?"  
  
"Yup. This knowledge was fed into my brain ever since I was little. See this skull-like mark right here?" Mikau pointed the top of his right arm. Lulu, sitting on his right, was able to see it visibly. "This represents the evils that the Zoran Heroes have destroyed."  
  
"But why would you have this if you were to destroy those evils?"  
  
Mikau shrugged. "I was told that even though malice are the cause of all the deaths in the world, but the Zoran Heroes still honored the way how the immoralities have their persistence even when they knew that they were going to lose."  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
"It is supposed to be a warrior's talk. Something that had lost its meanings decades ago."  
  
"What about the lines around the skull?" Lulu asked as she continued to stare at the tattoo. "It looked as if the lines are coming together at the bottom of your upper arm, though in the mid-section the lines expand outward."  
  
"These lines are supposed to be the Signs of Time. There are three different colored lines: red, white, and light blue green. The red on the outside represents the Past, the white on the inside is the Future, and the light blue green in the middle of all the lines is the Present. However, see the blue green line overlapping the red on the upper left of my arm? And see the white and the green combining together on the lower left? These epitomize the Confusion of Histories."  
  
Lulu was perplexed. "How can histories be confused?"  
  
Mikau grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Overtime, people manipulate histories for their own benefits. Those that are born later on, believed the altered timeline. And as each generation goes by, the truth becomes deranged, lost. And this, is called the Confusion of Histories."  
  
"This is terrible."  
  
"It is indeed. But what can we do? Nothing."  
  
"What about this little white line on the very top of all other lines and this purplish patch that runs down your entire arm?"  
  
Mikau chuckled as he looked warmly at her. "You really want to know everything about my tattoo?"  
  
Lulu smiled. "Absolutely. This is a very nice subject, don't you think?"  
  
"This little white, wavy line by itself is the Forgotten. The others have forgotten us Zoran Heroes for a very long time. That is, until I have arrived into this vast, eccentric world and bring the history of my ancestors back alive. My mother added this on by herself, quite inventive, don't you agree? The purplish patch is the River that the time runs on. It continues on forever until the end of who-knows-what. But my arm is too short for the River to continue on, so it just stops at the end of my hand."  
  
Lulu gently touched the pattern on his skin. Mikau tensed up a little. Smiling to herself, she looked up.  
  
"This is a very interesting lesson. I wish I could know more about Zoran Heroes and their beliefs."  
  
"Well, there may be some books about us in the library."  
  
Lulu groaned. "Don't remind me of books. I have enough to study for now, thank you very much."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Japas yawned as he opened his door. He scratched the side of his hip as he looked around the central hall of the dorm. A few early risers were up and exercising. The place was quiet and peaceful. Japas stretched his body as he slowly walked into the lobby. He greeted a few who he recognized. He then felt a hand dropping heavily onto his shoulder.  
  
Turning around, he met Mikau.  
  
"Hey man!"  
  
"Hey..." Mikau answered tiredly as he squinted against the light. He had dark patches on the skin below his eyes. Apparently, he didn't get enough sleep.  
  
Japas scrutinized his brother for a while. "My, you look beat." Then he gave a sly smile as he placed his left arm around the Zoran Hero's shoulders, guiding the puzzled guy around the walls. "So, my dear Mikau. How's the 'dinner' last night?"  
  
Mumbling, Mikau groaned. "It's all right."  
  
"Reallyyyyyyyy..."  
  
"Yes. Really. We have dinner and that is all there's to it."  
  
Japas smirked. "Looks to me that you have more than just 'dinner' going on, don't you think so?"  
  
Mikau swung a weak fist at his little brother's face. Japas dodged it easily.  
  
"Relax man! It is only natural to have the lust of a male."  
  
"Get away from you repulsing kid," Mikau muttered as he ineffectively tried to push Japas away from him. "There's nothing happening between me and Lulu."  
  
"Heh. Come on. A nice dip in the cold water will give you fresh energy in no time."  
  
"I don't feel like swimming today, kiddo."  
  
Japas didn't reply as he dragged his brother out of the dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Mikau yelled as he was thrown into the freezing water from the platform. Quickly regaining his senses, he calmed down as he glared at Japas, who was kneeling on the top staring down at him. "What you do that for?"  
  
"Man, you just don't like me today, don't you?"  
  
"Get down here in the water so I can zap the heck out of you!"  
  
Laughing, Japas dived in. They both splashed at each other for fun. Mikau had got back his strength almost quickly. Before Japas could submerge into the salty water, the Zoran Hero immediately unleashed a small amount of electricity, zapping Japas along with himself too.  
  
"Argh! That was stupid, Mikau," Japas quivered with numbness.  
  
"Hey, no pain no gain. That's for throwing me into the water without telling me first!"  
  
"Man, it is only water. Water is your friend. Why are you so grumpy today?"  
  
Mikau looked at Japas. "If I am grumpy, you would have already being chopped up in pieces."  
  
"My, my. Aren't we frisky today?"  
  
Mikau dived deep. Japas trailed behind.  
  
The morning sky was dotted with light patches of cotton-like clouds. The sun was struggling to get above the abundant mists that hung in the blue atmosphere. The very air that the animals on land breathed was sterile. As the wind picked up and blew across the pine-covered earth, a smell of life dexterously wavered between the rocks, the grass, and the trees.  
  
Mikau and Japas got out of the water as the time slowly approached toward noon. Though they should be eating, but they had their fill while underwater.  
  
"I got bigger Salaman Crab than you do!" Japas argued as he tried to show the size of his game with his hands.  
  
"That's a bunch of lies, kiddo," Mikau snapped back. "My Crab is four times the size of yours!"  
  
"Now YOU are the one who is lying. Anyway, I won the contest fair and square. So, as you've promised, you have to buy me a drink!"  
  
"I never made that bet!"  
  
"Yes you did," Japas smirked. "You said it before we have our little competition. So big brother, buy me a drink."  
  
"If you call me big brother, then that just makes you look younger. Don't you know that they won't allow little kids to drink?" Mikau groused.  
  
Japas shrugged. "So what they gonna do? Scold me?"  
  
Mikau gave in with a sigh. "Fine, fine. I want a taste of that newly imported 'rum' as well. Milk is getting tiresome."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
All the Zoras stood outside in the warm wind as King Zora slowly made his way through the crowds. Behind him followed a score of Enforcers. A cart full of Zora Eggs was being dragged along. The wheels squeaked. Princess Ruto was proudly walking beside her father, as she held her head up high. Her defying look swept across the face of thousands.  
  
Further back amid the crowds, Lulu tried to talk Mikau to go out to the front and snap some pictures.  
  
"Hurry up! Otherwise we will miss this one and only chance!"  
  
"Ow! Lulu! Don't grab the fins beside my face!" Mikau planted his feet solidly onto the soil. "I don't want to go out there! Ruto is here!"  
  
Lulu placed her hands on the sides of her hip. "Why are you so reluctant to meet the Princess? What's she going to do? Kiss you?"  
  
"Something much worse than that I think..."  
  
"What's wrong with you? You are not like your usual, confident self! Just go out there to take pictures so that we can continue on with our report!"  
  
Mikau groaned as his female companion pushed him through the Zoras. Once in front of everyone, he began to start his work. As the long march continued before his eyes, Ruto's gaze suddenly shifted to his direction. She stopped and said something to the King. The giant Zora with great authority nodded as he carried on strutting down the open passage with his soldiers. Mikau's heart had almost burst out of his chest. Lulu, standing beside him was staring at his expression with puzzlement.  
  
Calmly walking toward him, Ruto didn't care if everyone was watching her. Finally, she halted before Mikau.  
  
"So, the fish dude is in this University also?" she was deliberately mocking him. She still hadn't forgot her humiliation back in Sunrise Elementary School.  
  
Mikau licked his lips with his tongue as he tried to repress his anger lest he made an unforgivable scene. "How do you do, Princess Ruto?"  
  
Scoffing, she elevated her head even higher. "Much better than you, you slime." Then the fire in her eyes died down a little as her face softened. "However, I can still forgive you, if you can become my husband."  
  
On the side, Lulu almost choked. People gasped. Flushing, Mikau's eyes narrowed. "I am sorry, my Princess. No doubt, your father, King Zora, had already found a suitor for your Excellency." He was getting slightly irritated by her openness.  
  
Laughing, Ruto tilted her head. "I can do whatever I wish. In fact, I can even reject that idiot suitor if I want to. So how about it? Be my mate, and you can have anything you want."  
  
Sighing, Mikau gritted his teeth as he grabbed Lulu's waist from the side. He pulled her close. Ruto glared at the female Zora.  
  
"What is this?" she demanded as she stared daggers at Lulu.  
  
Lulu, knowing that only one given command from the Princess could have her beheaded. She stammered as she tried to explain the situation. Mikau hushed her by holding her around the shoulder with his right arm.  
  
"This girl, Princess Ruto, is my girlfriend. Soon, she will be my wife, and she will be my mate."  
  
Everyone gasped again. Lulu was bewildered as she looked at Ruto for one second, then at Mikau the next.  
  
"I... what... Princess... Me... Mikau he..." she stuttered.  
  
Fuming, the ill-mannered Zora was enraged. Her face was red with antagonism and most of all, with yet another big wad of humiliation. Her fins on her arms were stiff. Her chest heaving in and out with unspeakable rage. Never had anyone dared to refuse her offer, and a generous offer that was.  
  
"How DARE you, Mikau Loencraft!" Ruto screamed. Her face was scarlet. "You have the nerve to talk to me like that?" She slapped him. The impact was crisp and clear.  
  
People gasped the third time.  
  
Finally, Mikau let loose his anger. He grinned as he slowly stared into her eyes. His arm blades slowly began to extend. A red handprint was on the left side of his face. "Don't push it, Princess," his voice was deep, with a tone of threat.  
  
Taken back a little, she looked at him with wide eyes. "You wouldn't dare. You can't harm me. If you lay a finger on me, I would lock you up for the rest of your life!"  
  
"Yet, how can you lock me up, if you were to die under my blades?"  
  
Face ashen, she spit at Mikau's feet before angrily striding away. Lulu had almost fainted.  
  
Grabbing his arm, she pulled him away from the site. Zoras backed away to give them room, as they started to chat among themselves eagerly. Far away from the crowds, Lulu threw her arms down to her side with frustration. They were behind one of the dorms, where only faint babbling sounds of the mod could be heard. Wind lightly brushed against them, fluttering Lulu's green dress.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" she yelled with fright. "How could you speak to a Royal Member like that?"  
  
"She doesn't deserve to be a Princess. And she slapped me"  
  
"But you can't just go and let loose your mouth like that! Even though I do agree that move from her was dirty."  
  
Mikau didn't reply as he stared down at the floor. He rubbed his chin with his hand. Finally, face crimson, he looked up into her eyes. "Sorry to do that to you."  
  
"Do what? Aside from the fact that you have rudely treated Princess Ruto, what have you done to me?"  
  
"By telling her and everyone that you are my girlfriend, my wife, and my mate. I didn't really mean that... but..." he trailed off.  
  
Her eyes alleviated. She frowned as she looked intently at the Zoran Hero. She seemed to be confused. Her resentment directed toward Mikau's action had disappeared immediately like a fury storm blowing itself out. Smiling sadly, She embraced into him. Mikau was struck speechless as Lulu hugged him.  
  
She gazed up and gently touched his stinging side of the face. "Did she hurt you bad?" she whispered. Her heart shared the pain that he had sustained.  
  
Placing his arms around her body, he grinned. "All the pain have left the moment you touch the wound with your superlative hand. The hurt within my heart has left instantly."  
  
She buried her face in his bare chest. They stood, holding tightly to each other as if one of them might disappear.  
  
"I love you. I love you the moment that I have set my eyes on you when I came into this Institute," Mikau spoke softly. Running his large hand down the back of her head, he enfolded the feeling of passion. "You are the most dazzling girl that I have ever met."  
  
Lulu brought her head up and kissed him imperceptibly on the lips. "I have this strange feeling when I am around you. At first, I disregarded it. But then, as I spent more time with you, I begin to feel that... that I have a feeling toward you. I... I deny that fact at first... but I just can't stop myself from thinking about you."  
  
Mikau looked relieved. "It good to hear that. I was afraid that you would hate me for what I am, a Zoran Hero."  
  
"No. I don't hate you. I love you as much as you love me," Lulu smiled.  
  
They both stayed in that position for a long time... The ocean sang when it crashed against the reefs and the stones. Seagulls cried as they floated freely under the warm sun. Plants rustled gradually while they greeted the coming of the spring.  
  
Spring, had started to seep through the cracks of the winter, bringing new life into the lands within its tender hands.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 27~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I am very bad at writing romantic scenes. So go ahead and laugh while you read this chapter.  
  
While I wrote Ruto slapping Mikau, for some reasons I was pissed at the time. I like Mikau, and I certainly do not wish to see any harm coming to him. But, I guess I have to add more 'life' into this story, and voila! There's the result.  
  
I am evil. 


	28. The Omen of Death

Chapter 28: The Omen of Death  
  
  
  
The Zoran Military Headquarter was located in the center of the ocean, in which cities around it combined together with routes and connected to it in one big access road. Around the area, mountains and foothills under the water surrounded the massive white building almost as if they were the protector of the salient place. The sand on the ground was soft and white, a natural carpet forged by decomposition of minerals. Zoras swam in and out of the edifice with no time to spare, for they were the messengers that had imperatives to give out.  
  
Normally, the Headquarter would be filled with people that wanted to propose things related to martial laws. However, for some reasons the place seemed to be deserted. Every single room and hallway was empty saved one - the Command Center. Inside the chamber, which was made up of marbles and granites, a large round table was placed in the center. There were only a few decorations visible. Zoras with variety of ranks sat along the meeting counter, as they discussed problems that were heading toward them. There were ten of them in total, and they were called the 'Ten Officials'.  
  
Some couldn't stand the tension, so they stood up and began swimming in circles. Others cursed at their ill fate, and some shook their head in dismay.  
  
Sitting at the head of the table, was the General. Though old in age, he was still in a great shape. Muscles appeared right where they should be. Two short fins were obtruding out of the sides of his thick, bluish neck. His arms contained no fins, but along his back, series of mini pin-like fins were sticking out like a porcupine. His eyes were ample. Just by looking at his eyes, you could see a sense of vast knowledge.  
  
"Everyone, calm down!" he said with a rusty voice. He folded his hands together on top of the slab.  
  
"How can we calm down?" one of the Ten Officials replied hotly. The light shined forth from a lighting fish was reflected on his nervous face. "If the report is factual, then we can't win!"  
  
People started to murmur all at once. The General sighed as he slapped his giant hand onto the stone table angrily. Voices died down.  
  
"Is this how our military guys behave? This is pitiful!" he snarled. "We still have time to prepare, so don't get all fret up about how we are going to lose! Instead, think of ways that can enable us to win!"  
  
One of the Ten stood up as others sat down. A piece of paper was in his hand. He was extremely young to be given such rank. He had proven himself time and time again at just how resourceful he could be when facing military actions, and most importantly, dilemmas. His eyes drifted through the writings on the sheet quickly before he started.  
  
"General. According to our spies, this number is too much for us to handle. If only it was a few hundred, then yes, we would have no problem. But this?"  
  
"Sergeant, if you guys would just settle down and tell me the approximate number of the enemy troops."  
  
Clearing his throat, the Zora answered: "Twenty thousand."  
  
A dead stillness swept across the room. Everyone's eyes were wide with disbelieve.  
  
"How many do we have? Enforcers only?" the General whispered.  
  
"Five thousand. And don't forget, General, that more are still adding to the numbers of the enemy."  
  
One of the Captains raised his hand. "We still have the advantage though. We have our electric attacks that can be fired from far away in the water. Up on land, those attacks can still be used. The enemy only has steel weapons. Most of them are foot soldiers too. We can hold them off from a safe distance."  
  
"That is true, Captain. But how long until our troops are exhausted from using too much of their energies to keep our foes at bay?" the Sergeant shook his head as he closed his eyes. Then he reopened them and looked up. "The enemy will surely crush our forces. Slow, but indubitably. They only need time to destroy us and the time is on their hands right now."  
  
"You said their numbers are still increasing. By your judgment, about how big will the enemy army expand to?"  
  
"I cannot give you an exact number."  
  
"Estimate."  
  
Sighing, he watched the grim expressions that masked everyone's face. "My best guess is about fifty to one hundred thousand troops."  
  
Finally, the scene erupted with chaos like an intense pressure being let loose from a tightly sealed bottle.  
  
"How in the world can we drive them back?" one yelled as he wringed his hands.  
  
"And even if we can retreat back into the water, but they can still dive in to come after us!" another pointed out.  
  
"But that would be foolish. We fight better in the water."  
  
"But with a force that big, we still can't hold them off!"  
  
The ranting went on and on. It seemed as if the world for the Zoras was coming to an end.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The sky gradually darkened as the day finally dragged to an end. Most students had gone to other places of their interests. The clouds turned orange purple as the sun slowly fell down the horizon. Though spring was near them, but the air became cooler as night walked in.  
  
The Greeting Ceremony for King Zora continued on in the Meeting Dome far away from the other buildings. Yet, even if it was outlying, the wind could still carry the noise all over the place. Mikau and Lulu grinned at each other as they held hands and walked toward their resting quarters.  
  
"This has been one of my happiest days ever," Lulu leaned close to Mikau and whispered.  
  
"Me too. So you need anymore help on that commentary of yours?"  
  
She shook her head. "All I need was someone to help me take the pictures. I've done the interview with the Officials. All I have to do now is clean up my report, and then hand it in."  
  
Mikau laughed. "Okay. I guess I got off easy then."  
  
"What do you mean by that? You don't think that I would actually let you touch my hard-earned information, do you?" Lulu gave him a sly smile. "I don't trust you enough to let you do it by yourself."  
  
"Awww, you hurt my feelings."  
  
Lulu poked him in the ribs with her long, slender finger. Then, just before Mikau said good night to her and leave, she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her once again. They were outside her room.  
  
"Want to have dinner with me?"  
  
Mikau blinked a few times. Then he patted her head playfully without answering. He had his foolish smile planted on his face. She shammed a scowl.  
  
"Is that yes or no?"  
  
"Yes. Of course yes. Only..." he trailed off.  
  
"Only what?"  
  
Mikau wiggled a finger in front of her. "Don't put any more of those Hotala spices in my food. I can't stand that flavor."  
  
"You think I would actually waste more of my rare spices every time you come over for dinner?" Lulu laughed. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Dream on, stud. That is only once in a lifetime for you."  
  
They both linked their arms together and went inside.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Captain, here's the newest report that our men have gathered."  
  
"Good job, Sergeant Uni. Any word of recruitments?"  
  
"Yes. So far, we have recruited about five hundred men for our army. More are coming. Reinforcements from the Termina region are coming as soon as they could."  
  
The room was dimly lit with people rushing to and fro. Everyone was yelling all over the place.  
  
The Captain nodded as he sighed. Looking over the map of the ocean and the lands, there were marks along the lines showing all the vantage points of the continents. Even though the ocean was spreading across the globe, but only the Zoras and other pacifists occupied half of it. The other half was by the Gerudo Tribes.  
  
"This is going to be a tough battle, Sergeant."  
  
"No doubt, sir. But don't worry, we'll think of something. For now, all we can do is discuss about tactics. Going head to head battle will cost us dearly. Strategy is the way to win," Uni agreed with no argument. His face was white even though he tried not to show his fear.  
  
"How long until they launch their assault?"  
  
"From what we've gathered, they still need to wait out the winter to fight in a better environment. But I think in about two months time."  
  
The Captain cursed under his breath. "That's not enough! We need more time!"  
  
"Sir, they don't care about fairness. They want our wealth. They don't care about others, but only our wealth-"  
  
"What wealth do we have? Some sea shells?" the big Zora snapped.  
  
The sergeant fell silent.  
  
"Gather all the men and inform the Upper Ranks. I think it's time we plot down some ideas of defense..."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
It was the next morning that Mikau came out of Lulu's room. As before, he was deadbeat though this time it was worse. He could feel the cramps all over his body. He surveyed the central hall a little before stretching himself to awake. There were far less people than customary because most of the Zoras were at the Meeting Dome, which the King was located. Ruto as well. The thought of her made his skin crawled.  
  
Jogging around the circular walls for a while, Mikau felt much better. He wasn't prepared to stay overnight at Lulu's room, especially on her bed with her. It was strange but at the same time, sensational. Her body was so warm against his. The thought of her lips made him ache to stay with her longer. Slapping himself in the face, he shook the image away from his head. He still had a job to do. But before that...  
  
  
  
"Japas! Get up you lazy bum!"  
  
The kid groaned against his soft bedding as he laid face down. His head felt as if it was going to explode.  
  
"Leave me alone..." his voice came out muffled.  
  
Mikau jumped onto his younger brother's back as he placed his arms around Japas' neck in a chokehold. "Get up, or I'll garrote you to death."  
  
"Man, it is only like, what, six in the morning! The class won't start for another hour!" the languid teenager wiggled under the weight.  
  
"Oh stop complaining and get up. Breathe some fresh air! It will do good to your throbbing head."  
  
Japas twisted his head to the side and glanced at Mikau around his shoulder. "The rum is making me sick."  
  
"Told you not to drink that much, you greedy fish. You've been sleeping for two days now. Get UP!" Mikau pinched the Zora's bottom.  
  
Yelping, Japas sprung out of his bed and landed in a heap on the cold floor. Mikau laughed as he leaned backwards. With a yell, he too, slammed onto the ground headfirst. Japas moaned as he slowly dragged himself toward the water pool.  
  
The Zoran Hero tsked. "You looked like a slug." He rubbed the developing lump on top of his skull.  
  
"Please call me the Royal Slug."  
  
"Sure, Prince Slug. Hurry up! I want to get to my Self-Defense teacher. I am one move away from completing my newest attack!"  
  
Japas disappeared into the water by sliding into it. A few bubbles rose up and burst on the surface of the liquid. With a gasp, he emerged into the cool air with a splash.  
  
"Wow! I feel as if I am ten years younger!" he bawled with enriched energy.  
  
"Yes, old man. Look, since you are piteously dawdling by taking your time to groom, I'll meet you in the University, room forty-eight. I'll show you that new trick during lunch time," Mikau said as he headed toward the door. Glancing back, he smiled. "You know, maybe it's time that you should get a girlfriend of your own."  
  
Japas snorted. "Please. I got millions of girls aching for me right now. I can't be restricted to just one."  
  
"It's up to you. But remember: your own life is yours to take; it's no one else's. You have your own paths to choose, which one is correct is up to your judgment and wisdom."  
  
"Mikau, now you are talking like Tijo."  
  
Chuckling, the Zoran Hero gave a wink before he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rock in the distant sat firmly on the squishy land. Brownish, with petty pebbles resting on its surface. A stone of great ages. It looked pretty solid and hard to destroy. Until a blade came whooshing in and sliced it in half near the mid-section. Dusts floated everywhere.  
  
The surrounding area was as bright as day. A cosmic plain with little life sustained. A wonderful place to practice self defense dexterity.  
  
With his coach at the side, Mikau concentrated on his target that was further away. With another jerk of his powerful inner muscle, he let loose another arm blade, curving through the abundant water and carving away another boulder. The limestone was easier to sever than the marble for their differences in compound properties. The pieces slowly fell to the muddy ground, disturbing yet even more amalgam dusts into the lucent salty water.  
  
"Very good, Loencraft. Very good indeed. Looks like you've mastered the art of this attack."  
  
"It's all thanks to your guidance, Professor. I would not have come this far if you were not here."  
  
Dismissed the flattery with a wave of his wrinkled hand, the old Zora laughed in ragged breaths. "You mustn't blind me so, Mikau, for I know that it is through your skills that you are able to achieve such accomplishment."  
  
Mikau nodded respectfully. After a few more seconds, he lifted his arms to let the rotating blades slamming back home. The bones within his arms were special. Having a layer of protective coating on the bones and cartilages, it was not painful when the blades locked themselves in place with a snap. By mastering his energy and the pull of the muscles, Mikau was able to make the blades acting like boomerangs.  
  
Weapons of mass destruction. A powerful assail that no enemy could effectively defend against. The weapons could cut down anything within their path, if not, almost everything.  
  
"Well, Loencraft, that's all I have to teach," the teacher grinned. Then he turned serious. "You know, Mikau, there's a great war coming to us. By the order of the Military Department, I have to recruit young and strong men to the army."  
  
Mikau stiffened. "War? What war?"  
  
"The war against the Gerudo Pirates. They are gathering their forces to unfetter against us. Their goal: to rob of any treasures that we might have."  
  
"I don't think I can join. I... I have a girlfriend to think about. What would happen if I am dead during the battle?"  
  
The professor sighed as he laid a hand on Mikau's shoulder. While they walked toward the large structure in front of them, he continued: "We are short of men right now. If you won't help, who would? Besides, with your skills as a Zoran Hero, you will be a great aid to us." "Can I at least think about it first?"  
  
Nodding gravely, the adult's eyes were ambiguous. A heavy thought was in his mind. Finally, he looked up into Mikau's large black eyes. "Sure you can. But don't take too much time to think, for time, is not on our side."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
As Mikau slowly drifted into the hallway, he contemplated about a lot of things. The news was too sudden for him. He couldn't understand why would the Gerudos want to attack them. It just didn't make sense!  
  
A Zora accidentally bumped into him. Glowering, Mikau was ready to give the clumsy Zora a sermon of his own, but his tongue was tied in a knot when he saw it was Toto.  
  
"Opps! Didn't see you here," the Manager of the Indigo-Gos Band apologized. "Sorry about that."  
  
He was shorter than Mikau, by a head. He was round, with a body shaped like an egg. He had a black hat resting on top of his bold head and a wooden cane held in his right hand for support.  
  
Mikau's mouth twisted a little, trying to bite back the harsh words that were dancing along the edge of his tongue. "It's all right."  
  
"So. You guys ready for the big performance a month from now?"  
  
"I guess, more or less. I hardly meet with my guys lately. Too busy."  
  
Nodding to himself, Toto grinned. "With talents that you people possess, I wouldn't worry about it." Then his voice lowered dramatically. "Are you going to join the army?"  
  
Sighing, the Zoran Hero scratched his head. "I don't know. It is too sudden for me to decide actually."  
  
"Ah. Yes, but of course. Yet, you know that we don't have the time to hesitate and ponder about the choices before our eyes."  
  
"I know. I'll probably figure something out. Just give me a day or two."  
  
Laughing, the fat Zora walked away while singing to himself. Before Mikau could turn around and head toward his room, he felt a hand grabbing him forcefully on the shoulder.  
  
"Whoa! Evan! I didn't know you are behind me the whole time," Mikau smiled.  
  
The student was not laughing at all. With eyes that looked like they could kill, he said calmly and coldly: "Come with me. I have something that I want to ask you, privately."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Flinching, Mikau was stunned. But judging by Evan's face, he thought that he had better go along with his friend.  
  
"Okay. Lead the way."  
  
  
  
Once outside the dorm and into a damp forest, Evan turned around suddenly and punched Mikau in the face. Grunting, the Zoran Hero fell onto a pile of wet leave. His body was covered in dirt. "What was that all about?"  
  
Evan glared. "What's your relationship with Lulu?" "What? Are you out of your-"  
  
"How could you do THIS to me?" the brownish Zora yelled with anger. His eyes were filled with hatred. His body trembled. "I trusted you as a friend. I showed you respect. And this is how you repay me?"  
  
Crawling onto his knees, Mikau frowned. "I have no idea what you are talking about! What's wrong with you? Are you on drugs or something?"  
  
Pointing at his friend's face, Evan's face twisted with pain and sorrow. "You ungrateful bastard! How dare you steal Lulu away from me!" "Lulu has nothing to do with you! She told me herself that you and her are nothing but good friends!" "Liar! She be devoted to me! We were getting along fine until YOU showed up!" he shrieked. Walking around Mikau in a circle, he began to unleash his rage. "How could you? You even slept with her!"  
  
Mikau shot up from the ground with fury. "You are going too far! Lulu and I love each other. Not you! She never likes you! If you don't believe me, just go-"  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut your filthy mouth!" Evan made his hands into fists. His teeth gritted together. Veins popped out from the side of his neck. "You are just making it up!"  
  
"I am telling you the truth!"  
  
"Truth? What do you know about truth?" "More than you! At least I am not blinded by madness and refuse to listen to reasoning!"  
  
Breathing in a few deep breathes, Evan closed his eyes. Finally, he reopened them. "Watch out, Mikau Loencraft. You better watch your back while you are still alive." And with that, he stomped off, leaving the confused young adult in the woods by himself.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 28~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: As the story getting closer and closer to the end, the mood gradually darkens. Though I do not wish to make it like so, but I think with the plot that is in my mind right now, and with the plot in Majora's Mask, I have no choice but to write the future chapters like this.  
  
This chapter is very long, about nine pages. I can't help it. Heh, sorry. 


	29. The Rage of A Battle

Chapter 29: The Rage of A Battle  
  
  
  
That very night which Evan had a quarrel with Mikau; the shouting held behind the walls waked the students sleeping near Lulu?s room up. The argument went on until the crack of dawn. Evan angrily opened the door and walked away, fuming.  
  
Although Mikau didn't want to see Evan again, for his throbbing face was a constant reminder of the terrible punch he had received, but he found himself outside, sitting beside the frustrated Zora.  
  
The dawn was chilly, even though spring had already arrived. The ocean lapped against the platform as the two males glanced out over the unlimited horizon. At first, Evan told Mikau to go away. But then the Zoran Hero persisted on talking to him. Finally, he broke down and sobbed.  
  
"What has happened to me? Why am I so mad about a little thing like this?" he said with a low voice. "I can't believe I lost control of my temper... now Lulu will hate me forever..."  
  
Mikau tried to speak, but found his throat dry. He stopped for a second, recomposing himself before trying again. "Look. Relationship cannot be forced. I am sorry that I have stole Lulu away from you. I wasn't prepared for this. Things... just... happened you know?"  
  
Shaking his head, Evan faced his friend. "No. You are right. Lulu never liked me to being with. It isn't your fault that she fell in love with you. I was silly to think that I can win her heart... I am stupid that's all."  
  
"Listen. There are many girls out there that are just as good as her. You still have time. Forget about this woeful incident and give yourself another chance."  
  
"What do you know about love?"  
  
Mikau rolled his eyes. "A lot more than you do at least."  
  
They stopped talking for a while. A cool breeze blew across the ocean land. Seagulls sang as they flew freely in circles above them. The sun had risen up a bit more, bringing light to places that it had not yet touched a few moments ago.  
  
"Sorry about punching you," Evan said sheepishly. "I guess that I... I don't know... I don't know what came over me yesterday night."  
  
Laughing, Mikau placed his silvery hand on the brown eel Zora's shoulder. He gave it a shake. "It's okay. I am used to the injury. Being an Enforcer years ago was all fighting and no talking."  
  
Grinning, the student sighed a relief. "I guess I am a total screw up, aren't I?"  
  
"You bet. A big screw up."  
  
Shoving the Zoran Hero playfully, Evan looked at the hazy sky dreamily. It is just what Mikau said, he thought, I still have hope to find a mate of my own...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Captain!" Sergeant Uni came running into the Command Center, bumping the nearby Zoras away. "We have a problem!"  
  
Sitting straight up in his chair, the officer frowned. "What's wrong?" Beside him were piles of papers.  
  
"The Gerudo Army is now advancing toward us!"  
  
"WHAT?" The Captain stood up. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing. "What do you mean? I thought we still have a month of time or so!"  
  
Panting, the young officer slammed a book of reports on top of the slab. Signaling a guard on the side to bring the fish lamp over, he gazed at his superior. "That's what I've thought too! But look!" Flipping over a few pages, his fingers laid on a map drawn by the Oceanologists and Geologists. "See the blue dot over the Death Mountain? That's where they were a month ago. But see the red dot here, near the Lake Hylia? That's where they are right now!"  
  
Swearing, the Zora rubbed the bridge between his eyes. "Why would they go around the route? They could have just descended from their Valley..."  
  
"Apparently, they are gathering more forces from the Death Mountain. The Fire Dragon, Volvagia, has minions that number up to thousands."  
  
"Clyde! Get over here!" the Captain shouted to a skinny Zora with puny fins on his body. He was a strategist. "I want you to look at this!" Then, turning to Uni, he asked: "Do they have boats?"  
  
"Yes, sir. About five to seven hundreds of them. All on the water of Lake Hylia right now."  
  
"Curse them! Lake Hylia connects to the Great Bay! That's where our capital, Rising Star, is located and that's where we are right now."  
  
"Sir, there's even more bad news. Apparently, King Zora is currently in Great Bay as well. I've warned him before but he wouldn't listen. He has also issued an order telling me that I cannot tell the civilians about this fight lest choas break out."  
  
Muttering a few more cuss words, the Captain heaved a sigh as he drummed his fingers on the table. Finally, he leaned straight. "Okay. Here's what I want all of you people to do: gather every men, every soldiers that you have." Grabbing another map from the side, he unrolled it and pointed to a location. "And have them set up defenses right here along the edge of the Bay. We must hold them off here."  
  
"Yes sir!" Everyone said as one.  
  
"What about the reinforcements from Termina?"  
  
"They are still weeks away from our position."  
  
"Damn it! Why are they so slow?" the Captain shouted with anger. "Don't they know that time is running out?"  
  
The Sergeant stammered: "Uh, they have weather difficulties."  
  
"Send out a messenger to them, tell them to hurry their tails up. As for the rest of us, we begin setting up traps and stationed points. Move it!"  
  
With that, the whole room was once again drowned in clamor.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Mikau's eyes were wide as Lulu snuggled against his chest. They were sitting in a cave not far from their dorm, eyeing the Zora Eggs on the floor.  
  
"Oh. My. God."  
  
Giggling, she looked at his face. "Yup. Our children are in these eggs right now."  
  
"I don't believe this. You are pregnant and had laid these eggs already? That's fast!" Mikau blew a low whistle. Then he kissed her cheek. "I am going to be a daddy!"  
  
"Yes, you are. What shall we name them?" Lulu picked up one of the eggs gently and admired the shine and the pattern on the outer shell. "Shall we name this one after you? Mikau the Second?"  
  
Laughing, he hugged her. "Sure. Whatever you want is fine with me."  
  
"How's Evan?"  
  
"Ahh, same as always. Trying to hook up some gals. He became the 'Female Hunter' ever since the scowl you've given to him."  
  
"Hey, he deserves it! How dare he telling me that I am his and his alone?" Lulu pouted at the memory. "I've explained to him before that he and I are just friends, nothing more."  
  
"That's not what he thought a while ago," Mikau grinned. "But then I talked to him, and opened up his clouded mind."  
  
"You should be a psychiatrist."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah, I should, shouldn't I? I wish time could freeze right now. I enjoy your company."  
  
"So do I." she whispered as they kissed.  
  
"So, you ready for the performance a week from now?" Mikau asked.  
  
Nodding, Lulu smiled. "Yes. We should practice at the stage outside the dorm. I think we are going to have a huge crowd this time."  
  
"May the Sea Goddess shine her light upon us, and grant us luck."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The field was quiet as the wind blew dusts across the land. Everywhere was quiet. The forests on the two sides of the edges of Great Bay rustled now and then. No voices, no sounds could be heard. If a traveler came upon this region, he or she would have thought the place was flaccid with peace. Little did the person know that a battle of the century was about to begin.  
  
After long periods of deaden tranquility, the ground slowly rumbled as the vast army approached. The sky was overcast. A while ago, it was sunny. The temperature dropped slightly, as the thick clouds rolled in to cover the shining fireball.  
  
Over the ridge below, dark masses of enemies could be seen. The roar of their lust for battle was deafening. The trees shook as hundreds of thousands of feet stomped against the gravel, pancaking the land flat. Among the Gerudos were Dinolfos, Stalfos, and monsters too hideous to name.  
  
The place was still. The battlefield contained no life. Finally, the great army came into view, crying out their battle cries as they advanced toward their target. As they charged forward, they stepped on the icy soil. Some slipped and fell, only to be trampled by others from behind. They paused; wondering why would there be ice when spring was with them. From out of nowhere, Zoras began to appear over bushes, water, small dunes, and other hiding places. Hundreds, thousands of them. By a single command from the leader of the first line of defense, thousand volts of electricity blasted forward and came into contact with the ice. The water served as a good conductor, as the lightening flashed across the land, burning and scorching their enemies. The dark shadows of certain areas were immediately lighted up.  
  
The mass broke up as hundreds of soldiers died. From the top of the small hills, which surrounded the nearby passes, spears rained down on the unprotected Gerudos. The sticks pierced through their body, adding more corpses to the pile already building up.  
  
A second wave of electricity shot forward, letting no place to escape. The attack killed more foes. Finally, the adversary split up, coming at the Zoras from all sides. The swords of the enemy quickly cut down the ones that were on top of the hills. Screams and cries smothered the yells of orders. More groups spread out, almost like ants spilling out from the anthill. Over one hundred thousand troops against forty thousand Zoran Soldiers. Blood slowly bathed the sky, as the massacre continued. A few Gerudos ran off to a remote place, which they dived into the water and headed toward the heart of the Zoran Society, the Rising Star City, where the Clambo Hyrule University was located. No one had noticed them during the confusing battle.  
  
With the sound of a seashell horn being blown, the Zoran Army slowly retreated while holding off the on-coming slaughters. All of them jumped over a white line drawn by chalks as they continued firing off their electric attacks. The Dinolfos rushed toward them, but they disappeared quickly under the holes being dug on the sandy beach in advance. Within the apertures, sharpened sticks were placed erect with the pointy ends facing upward. Bluish blood squirted out from the traps as the creatures were painfully being gutted to death. Stalfos were harder to destroy. They were more intelligent, and they had the skills of a good swordsman. Rising up their rusted red shields, they waved their sharp blades underneath the darkening sky and jumped over the deceptions.  
  
A second melee was instantaneously engaged. More and more Zoras died as the war exploded onward. The ground was painted in red, as bodies laid everywhere.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Mikau was rehearsing with his band members when a female Zora urgently came to him. She told him that Lulu was crying over at the cave above the water, and not only that, there was a great war happening there.  
  
Acknowledging, he told her to lead the way. Before he left however, he glanced at his friends. Japas, knowing that he should probably help, was scared. Though he tried to not show his fear, but his quivering lips said it all.  
  
"It's okay, Japas," Mikau winked. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. Besides, you need to lead the band to start off with the first deep note from your guitar."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"No. I won't let you come with me. I won't let you get hurt."  
  
"But you need-"  
  
"No." Mikau said firmly and sternly. Smiling weakly, he took at last look at his pals before he said: "I won't die. Trust me. I never die, and I won't die when everything is as good as it can get for me. You guys will be save here. The war is on the other side of the Bay."  
  
Sighing, Japas hid his face behind his fallen fins in front of his face. "Don't you dare die, Mikau."  
  
"Sure thing, 'big' brother."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The fighting raged on for hours. Both sides had sustained significant damage. For the Zoras, over twenty thousands were killed. For the Gerudos, over fifty thousands were history. Both sides had let off the assaults for a short period of time. People needed rests and medical aids. The floor was covered with so many cadavers that it was nearly impossible to walk across the beach. The cloud turned ugly black as the wind began to howl. A single slice of a lightening blade across the sky brought a deep and terrifying rumble to the lands below. A storm was coming.  
  
In a tent on the Gerudo side, Nabooru, the commander the massive armed forces was eating her dinner. A wooden table with a red cover was spread across the room. In front of her, officers with ranks higher than common soldiers were standing still, facing her.  
  
She wore a loose dark yellow dress, with golden chains around her neck that ended with a large diamond. Her earrings consisted of precious stones as well. An astounding stone was on her forehead.  
  
Gulping down the last piece of meat, she glanced at her servants. "As you know, that ten of our troops have already penetrated our enemy's defense. Their goal? To steal as many Zora Eggs as they can. With the eggs, we can finally open the Great Bay Temple door and raid of all the treasures in there."  
  
"Yes, mistress Nabooru."  
  
"Good. Now that's settled. Let's talk about how to wipe out those vermin out there. Any suggestions?"  
  
One person stood forward. With her head held up high, she spoke out with a strong and deadly voice: "We can poison their water. That way, we won't have to sacrifice that many good girls of ours."  
  
Looking at him thoughtfully, Nabooru tapped her left cheek with her fingers. Then she declined the proposition. "No. That would be too easy. I want to see their fear! Understand me? FEAR!" Then she leaned back her chair. "So, I think we will attack at the first crack of dawn, with full forces. I want to get rid of them Zoras as fast as possible. And... If any of them look good, I might take some of them prisoner for my personal enjoyment."  
  
None of the women said anything as they stared at their commander.  
  
"Well? What are you fools standing here for? Get out of here already, and prepare the troops. We are going out with a final battle that will shed the tears of the Sages."  
  
And she laughed out loud as the sky began its downpour outside with another sickening crash of thunder.  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 29~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is a crossover between Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time. I know this is weird, but it IS still a fan fiction, and I don't really have to write a story as true to the plot in the game as possible. I can make it up on my own. This is the second to the last chapter of my Ocean Sun. I hope you guys like it so far. The next chapter is the final chapter to this story, and the tale of Mikau and Japas will come to an end. 


	30. Mikau's Demise Onward! Link!

Chapter 30 - Final Chapter -: Mikau's Demise. Onward! Link!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rain danced on the soil that was stuck with the smell of blood and rotted corpses. A few scavengers were around, picking off the free meals that they had in front of them. A rat scurried away when another lightening thundered across the sky. It was almost as if the God was angry, angry at the scene displayed before His very eyes.  
  
Mikau ran under the pelting rain as he approached the cave. Inside, he found it dry and warm. Had Lulu not crying near the back, he would have thanked the God for His generosity. Walking close to his mate, Mikau sat beside the female Zora, whose heart had broken into pieces when her eggs were gone.  
  
Placing an arm around her small shoulders, Mikau asked softly: "What's wrong?"  
  
Shuddering, she looked up with reddened eyes. Then her tears burst forward yet again. Leaning on him, she cried: "Our eggs are gone!"  
  
"Gone!?" Mikau was immediately alert. Scanning the murky grotto for signs of ambush, his arm blades had extended to their maximum length. Then he relaxed after a while of surveying the hole. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. When I came back here after lunch, preparing to incubate the eggs, I saw a few strangers running out of our temporary home with our children in their filthy hands!"  
  
"Why would they want our kids?" Mikau muttered madly. "What could they gain by stealing them!"  
  
Sobbing, Lulu grabbed Mikau's chest and buried her head. Sighing, the Zoran Hero stroked her back, trying to comfort her. Then, his sorrowful eyes turned blazing red. Slowly prying her off him, he stood up.  
  
"I am going to get our eggs back. I swear to the God and Goddess that I will murder whoever stands in my way to retrieve our children. Those goddamn thieves don't know what they have done."  
  
Looking up with wild eyes, she shook her head as she sniffed. "NO! You mustn't go! Don't get yourself killed! A war is going on at the other side of the Great Bay! No! I won't let you go!" She seized his muscular arms and held on tight. "Don't go!"  
  
Mikau jerked his arms, but he couldn't loose the hold. "Lulu. Please. Let go! I need to get our Zoran Children back! Let me go!"  
  
She yelled desperately as she jumped up and clutched his waist. Her face was on his body. Her eyes were dark with sadness and fear. "No! I won't let you go! Stay! Don't go out there! I can't loose you as well!"  
  
"Lulu! Let go right now!" he hollered. He gripped her wrists firmly and plucked them away from him. Holding her in front of his eyes, he groaned. "Look. I promise you that I won't die. I guarantee that! But I have to go! Those bastards have tested my patience time and time again! It's time to show them that I am not a Zora to be messed with."  
  
"Please! Mikau! Don't!" Lulu whimpered. She closed her eyes as she wept. "Why can't you listen to me..."  
  
Settling her down onto a boulder, he hugged her and kissed her head. Then, with great reluctance, he casually tapped the side of her large head with his hand. She fell down, unconscious.  
  
"I am sorry, my love," he whispered. Looking at her one last time, he smiled desolately and left.  
  
The night was bloodcurdling. The storm just kept on blowing and blowing without end.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The morning was cold. There was no sun, only a bulky cluster of clouds. The air smelled like death. A cold and dark sensation was hanging in the air, like a spirit from the Under World lifting its hands and caressing the life above. With a big explosion near the edge of the water, more carnage progressed. More and more Zoras were dead while the Gerudos pressed on with their great forces. Most of the monsters had died as well, leaving the odds rather fair, but not that fair.  
  
Nabooru was at the front line, where she savagely swung her sword, killing off any opponents too stupid to linger around. When she was near the water, she could taste the victory in front of her. Oh yes, she would be the one to lead her people to the wealth. Her Gerudo Tribe will be rich! Thinking about the golden future, she grinned greedily. Her jewels on her head, arms, and neck gleamed with opulence. Suddenly, she saw several of her female soldiers being cut down by a skilled Zora. He was unique. He was quick. He was handsome. Nabooru smiled evilly. Yes. That guy could be her personal slave. Leaping toward the small, chaotic scene before her, she intended to bring down the threat with the hilt of her sword.  
  
Seeing the blade coming forth, he dodged just in time before the iron handle could ram him on the back of the head. With arm blades flashing, he severed more than enough people to dye himself red. The other Zoran Soldiers saw the bravery of the Zoran Hero; they too, screaming with pride and power, ran toward the mass of death with their final effort of bringing down their enemy. All of them were dead before they hit the ground.  
  
Being the last guy alive, Mikau gritted his teeth as he unleashed bolts after bolts of lightening. Though at least twenty were goners, more swarmed in, entrapping him with shining razor blades. Bellowing, he let loose his own fin blades and chopped down the line of people in front of him. But for every one that he had taken down, three more appeared to replace the gap between the wall of flesh and weapons. He was getting tired. He didn't have anything left to fight.  
  
Then, he saw her. The leader of the Gerudo Army. The source of evil. Jumping over the heads with a last ounce of power, he caught his blades in mid-air and bore down on Nabooru. He had it in mind that he would finish her off. Perhaps with the loss of a leader, the Gerudos wouldn't continue attacking. He was hoping that it might drive them back to where they came from. She too, saw him. Raising her sword, she deflected the sharp fins that were slicing at her neck. Pushing Mikau away from her, she panted. Before Mikau could charge forward, a soldier from the back grabbed his legs and tripped him. Slamming onto the sand, he grunted. Wincing at the pain, he gazed up.  
  
Towering before his eyes, she smirked. Her piercing metal was in her hands. Everything was black and white. Mikau knew it. He saw a black specter bopping behind her back. He grinned. He had just saw the Hell Demon. He knew that he would soon be asleep. He wouldn't feel tire anymore. Yes. He would rest for a long time. Perhaps, Lulu will join him after a while. Then she and he will live on happpily together, forever.  
  
"Goodnight, Mr. Hero," Nabooru snickered when she saw Mikau's surprised face. "Oh! I know that you are a Zoran Hero. I know that you are rare. I could keep you as a slave, but... I think you are too big of a threat to be left alive."  
  
Sighing, Mikau laid his face on the infinitesimal pebbles. He felt a sharp stab at his back, as the blade was shoved violently through his rubbery skin, tough muscles, smooth blood vessels, and soft organs. He gasped. A pain shot up into his brain, numbing it. His eyes half-closed. He could feel his blood pulsing out of his deep gash on his back, near the spine. God, the dark red liquid was so warm, so comforting...  
  
Slowly, before he embraced with the darkness, he looked at the bunch of maniacs surrounding him, and whispered: "Life... goes... on... ... for... forever..."  
  
He slumped flat. His life had come to an end.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Walking slowly beneath the giant trees that loomed above me, I glanced left and right. The place was full of... wickedness. The way the forests were moaning with the cool wind, it was as if some certain disaster had struck. Navi was pouncing on my green hat, complaining about the lack of sleep.  
  
"Stop whining," I said as I placed my left hand on my sword hilt. The feeling coming from it had calmed my rumbling mind. "Go to the front and tell me if you can see anything."  
  
"Link! I am not a scout!" the fairy complained. Shining a deep orange, she was annoyed by the way how I had kept on ordering her the past few days.  
  
"Oh come on!" I groaned. "Just help me again? Please? Maybe we can find some rupees somewhere around here."  
  
Flying through the leaves, Navi disappeared for a while. Then she came back at full speed, stopping just before my face. My hand jerked up in reflex. Glaring at her, I asked: "What's in front of us?"  
  
"Link! There's a giant beach with beautiful seagulls flying around in circles! There appears to be a ruin of some kind, with blocks of stones that had been shaped like poles sticking out of the surface of the water."  
  
"Hmm... interesting..." I said as I hurried my pace. My brownish boots crumbled the dried leaves with heavy steps. Gravels cried out with cracks as they were brushed against each other. With my sword beside me, I wasn't afriad of danger.  
  
Finally, I came upon the most salient place that I had ever visited during my long journey to the next temple. It would be beautiful, if only there were no blood blemishes decorating the sand.  
  
The Great Bay Temple. I wonder if I could reach it. I would soon be exploring it, learning its secrets and battling evil, vile, distrubing creatures from the Under World.  
  
"Link! It looked as if this place had been in a battle of some sort a long time ago!"  
  
Sighing, I looked at her. "According to me, the battle had stopped just a few days ago. See the blood stains here and there? Though I wonder why there are no bodies. Probably the scavengers..."  
  
"Hmph! If you know so much more than I do, then why letting me tag along with you?"  
  
Laughing, I held out my hand, allowing the shining little ball of light to park on my upturned palm. "I need company. I would get bored without you."  
  
"Nugh!" she glowed yellowish, a sign of shyness. "So, you see anything unusual?"  
  
Squinting, I kept on staring at the seagulls circling high above in the air at the same spot. I saw something white floating in the water. Nodding toward that direction, I said: "Navi, I think there's a person there. Want to check it out?"  
  
"You can check it out on your own. I am scared!"  
  
Shaking my head disapprovingly, I ran. Splashing into the clear, greenish water, I swam toward the figure. It was a blessing that the water was not colored red. The thought of the strange war near this peaceful land was making me jumpy. I reached the creature.  
  
Holding his head, I observed his features. He looked like the Zoras that I had visited a few months ago. Though, he had a certain inimitability that extinguished him from the other Zoras. With his two protracted fins, he looked like a fighter to me. I ran my hand down his back in the water. I found a hole. My stomach churned a little.  
  
Then, he groaned.  
  
"Don't move. You've been hurt badly," I said.  
  
"I am still alive...? I... shouldn't... I... b... be dead?" he spoke in a voice so low that I almost couldn't hear him.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Please... push me back to shore... please... we... we ne... need your help..."  
  
Complying, I dragged the limped form gradually to shore. Navi was there waiting for me. Then, the rare Zora started to tell me about his history, his past, about his friends, families, and the terrible confrontation between the Gerudos that had caused oh so many casualities. He even told me about the guitar that he treasured so much...  
  
"I can help you. Just hang on," I said quickly as I fumbled around, searching for my Ocarina. "My song of healing can save you."  
  
Trembling, his mouth turned icy purple. "No use... it's... no... use... but... perhaps I can... give you a gift after... I... die..." He tried to smile, but his weakness had made him dropped into a coma.  
  
Holding the flute to my mouth, I started to play the wonderful, lively tune. A tune of life. A tune of light of the God and Goddess, with the power of the Sages. A tune that would save this young warrior who I had became so fond of even if it was only a mere few minutes of meeting him. I didn't want him to die...  
  
After I finished the last note, I waited for his recovery. Nothing happened. Only the sound of the sea around us. Then, his body began to glow. At first, it was dim. Then it became brighter and brighter. So bright, that I had to cover my eyes with my hands before I could finally see again.  
  
A mask laid at my knees. I glanced at it. A mask. So I couldn't save him after all. I mourned the loss of a brave soul, who had given up his own life trying to save the others. I kindheartedly lifted the new mask. I smiled sorrowfully. Another soul in another mask. I wondered what kind of power this one has.  
  
I putted it on my face after a minute of consideration. A voice. It spoke in my head. A voice of happiness. A voice of gratitude. He was thanking me for helping his people. He was thanking me of helping his love. He wished me good luck infiltrating the Gerudo Stronghold. He was granting me the power that he had once possess. He knew that I am a good guy, who wished nothing more but to deprive evil away from the lands of contentment.  
  
I finally smiled. Yes. I would help him. I dove into the unsullied water with my new appearance and phsique. With my new set of fins, I set out for the underwater world of the Zoras. And of course, the Great Bay Temple.  
  
I am Link. But I am also Mikau, the Zoran Hero....  
  
  
  
  
  
~End Story~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I really cannot believe that I wrote this story for so long. About four months straight, with ninety thousand plus words in thirty chapters. In the end, I feel extremely sad about the death of Mikau. I... I almost cried you know? Even though I am a guy and all. *Sigh*... why does the plot in Majora's Mask have to be like this? I don't like this at all...  
  
This is a fanfiction, just reminding you all. Although I know that I've changed the plot around a bit, but it is for the best for me. Because only then, could I merge my own plot with Majora's Mask's.  
  
The story is now completed. Thank you all, those who have shown their support by reviewing my story. I thank you all gratefully. I might write another story on the Zelda series, with more descriptions and more realism. But I think I'll rest for a while, at least, until after my Mid-year exams and all (which is coming in a month!).  
  
Once again! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, MY WONDERFUL FANS!  
  
And, if you like, you can read my new Sci-Fi story to pass time until I can write another Zelda fanfic. (I posted it, didn't you see it?). It is called: "Future is like a Dream". It's pretty good actually. Or you can read my other Zelda fanfic: "Memory Loss", a story about Japas losing his memory. Kinda funny I guess.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------The Poem of Friendship and Life--- ----------------------------------  
  
Why, the life is full of light  
  
With friends running left and right  
  
Laughing and teasing with full of fun  
  
And they stay with you the whole time.  
  
  
  
Years gone by and friends live and die  
  
Full of sorrows without you try  
  
But a hope clears the sadden mind  
  
In which you're reborn in the sky.  
  
  
  
With a heart of honesty burning bright  
  
New friends appear along the sight  
  
Mates visible near your side  
  
And you choose one with no snide.  
  
  
  
Family of yours raised with your hands  
  
Best buddy appearing with a band  
  
Playing the songs that you truely love  
  
And you sleep tight, with your dove...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
---Completed: 2003. 01. 07 9:42pm---  
  
{Copyright 2003 Stormcat2002} 


End file.
